Vertical Horizon
by DianaKeehl
Summary: A pesar de sus diferencias, Stan siempre ha creído que él y Kyle estaban destinados a ser. Kyle, que aun pese a las circunstancias, saldrían adelante. Se sentían invencibles. Y cuando las cosas se tornan mal y problemas se interponen, quizás es demasiado tarde. O tal vez era sólo la manera en la que debía de suceder. /AU. Para Coffig.
1. Extraño

Esto es un **AU**. Quiero decir, ocurre en South Park y todo, pero como notarán después de leer este capítulo, hay ciertos cambios por ahí. También... Aviso de una vez que al **principio** habrá **Stendy**. Como esto es un AU, a veces notarán un leve ooc en los personajes, pero esto es debido a razones de circunstancias que se darán a conocer en los capítulos posteriores.

Por último, este fic está dedicado a Gene, o como quizás la conozcan aquí en fanfiction, **Coffig**, gracias por todo y feliz cumpleaños atrasado :')

* * *

Vertical Horizon

**1.- Extraño.**

Stan se encontraba sentado en su usual asiento al final de la clase, junto a su amigo y compañero de fútbol americano, Dean Anderson, y lo único que pedía era que la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase sonara.

Historia no era exactamente su clase favorita, no con el profesor Andrews que no hacía más que hablar.

El año acababa de comenzar, y al contrario de su novia, Wendy Testaburger, no estaba nada emocionado por este hecho. Podía ser bueno en el deporte, pero además de eso, sus calificaciones no eran de admirar. Tampoco era que estuvieran _tan _mal, al menos no como las de Clyde Donovan, su defensa izquierdo.

Mientras golpeaba con el lápiz su cuaderno en blanco, se descubrió a sí mismo extrañando a Wendy. Soltó un suspiro añorador con disimulo.

Wendy era su novia desde hacía siete meses, después de que finalmente accedió a salir con él. Era sin duda una de las chicas más hermosas e inteligentes de la escuela, y tenía los ojos más preciosos que él hubiera visto en toda su vida. Grandes, llamativos y de un azul cerúleo cautivador.

No pudo verla lo que a él le hubiera gustado en las vacaciones, y esto hacía que estuviera ansioso de que la clase de lengua comenzara. Era la primera que tenían juntos en el día, debido a que el horario de Wendy solía variar, al haber tomado algunas clases avanzadas.

—Marsh y Tweak, harán el trabajo juntos. —Escuchar al profesor llamándolo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró confundido hacia los lados, hasta que su mirada se posó en Dean y este rió sin importarle que el señor Andrews estuviera frente a ellos.

—Has tenido mala suerte, amigo. —Le dijo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó, sin comprender.

—Pero en qué mundo estás, Marsh. —Bromeó— nos han asignado una pareja para otro trabajo de investigación. -Stan soltó un bufido.

—¿Y tú con quién estás? —Inquirió.

—Con Brent. —Sonrió con complicidad, estrujando con un brazo a Brent Woods, otro defensa de su equipo.

Trabajar con Tweek Tweak en realidad no podía ser tan malo. Sin embargo sus amigos no pensaban eso. Sólo había otra persona en la clase que a Dean y a Brent les molestara más que Tweek.

—Broflovski, con Stevens. —Bebe Steven, una de las amigas de Wendy, tenía una expresión en el rostro que era difícil de describir. Gimió, en desagrado, y toda la clase se le quedó mirando a Broflovski.

Unas cuantas risas se escucharon al lado de Stan, proviniendo de Dean y el resto de sus amigos. Desde que el nuevo año escolar inició, y hasta entonces, él nunca comprendió por qué a ellos les provocaba tanta _gracia _un chico tan reservado como Kyle Broflovski. Era cierto que era pelirrojo, pálido, bajo para su edad y escuálido, pero él nunca encontró la gracia de burlarse del chico.

Quizás era porque era judío. O porque el primer día de clases, había llegado la psicóloga de la escuela pidiéndoles respeto porque Kyle estaba recuperándose de una serie de _graves problemas_ y necesitaba su espacio. No obstante esa recomendación no le pareció nada más que estúpida. La psicóloga debería de saber que al decir eso, le estaba escribiendo una condena de muerte al pobre chico. Así funcionaban las cosas, se les decía una cosa y se hacía lo contrario.

Parecía que sus amigos tomaban aquella petición de respeto como una invitación a comenzar una serie de burlas, que Kyle siempre ignoraba, irguiéndose en su asiento o clavando la mirada en un libro.

El timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó y Stan alejó de su mente a Kyle Broflovski. Después de todo no era que pudiera hacer mucho por aquel muchacho. Pertenecían a grupos sociales diferentes del todo.

Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa, y cuando se encontraba cruzando el pasillo, unas suaves y delicadas manos le taparon los ojos por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Wendy?— Escuchó una risilla inconfundible y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal tus clases? —Ella dijo, y Stan no perdió tiempo para contestar, lanzándose directamente a sus labios.

Colocó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, apretándola más hacia sí, y Wendy acarició su cabello.

—Vamos, tórtolos, bloquean el paso. Ya tendrán tiempo para los besuqueos más tarde. —Cuando se separaron, Stan no estuvo nada contento con Kenny McCormick por haberlos interrumpido.

—Ken... —Murmuró, con cierta irritación.

Kenny era, prácticamente su hermano. Este pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su hogar desde que eran niños, siempre siendo bien recibido, sin embargo, en la escuela el problema era que no se veían amenudo gracias a que estaban en cursos diferentes, aún teniendo ambos dieciséis, Kenny estaba un grado inferior, gracias a que de niño comenzó la escuela con más edad de la normal por problemas económicos. Tampoco era parte del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, y durante el descanso se sentaban en mesas diferentes, por lo que las ocasiones en las que podían hablar eran escasas.

—Hey Kenny. —Wendy saludó, con amabilidad.

—¿Qué tal, Wendy? ¿De verdad no te has aburrido de este idiota? —Se burló amistosamente, señalando a Stan con el pulgar.

Wendy soltó una suave risa que le pareció adorable.

El segundo toque anunció que la clase de lengua a la que asistían él y Wendy estaba por comenzar.

—Stan, tenemos que irnos... —Le recordó la chica.

—Mierda. Te veo en casa, ¿tú que clase tienes ahora? —Preguntó.

—Ninguna, es hora libre. —Anunció.

—Tienes tanta suerte. —Soltó un quejido. —Bien, nos vemos. —Se despidieron de Kenny con un ademán de manos que este correspondió y se encaminaron al aula de lengua.

Al menos esa clase la tenía con Wendy, aquello haría que fuera menos tortura y reduciría el cansancio mental.

* * *

En el comedor había demasiado jaleo. Demasiadas voces de adolescentes conversando, sumándole el sonido de los platos y la demás comida sirviéndose.

Stan se apresuró a tomar su lugar en la mesa junto a su equipo, y, en esa ocasión, Wendy, quien no siempre se sentaba con ellos.

Entre bocado y bocado del sándwich que comía, hubo un momento en el que las risas de Brent y Dean se escuchaban seguramente por todo el lugar. La razón de esto, era sólo porque Kyle acababa de entrar, con tan sólo una botella de agua en la mano. Y antes de que pudiera terminar su recorrido hacia su usual mesa donde su única compañía era Tweek, al pasar junto a la mesa de Stan y su equipo, Brent le puso el pie.

Kyle cayó al suelo, y la botella de agua recientemente abierta, había derramado su contenido sobre él.

La cafetería quedó unos segundos en un sepulcral silencio, y momentos después, las risas de la mayoría de los estudiantes no tardaron en llegar.

Podía decir, que la única mesa que tampoco rió, fue en la que estaba sentado Kenny. Él tampoco lo hizo en ningún momento.

Lo que le sorprendió a Stan es que el chico lo único que hizo, fue levantarse, tomar su botella y dirigirse hacia el baño, con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le veían extremadamente blancos. También notó que las mejillas se le pusieron algo coloradas, pero dudaba que eso fuera relevante. Cuando Tweek no tardó en seguirlo, Dean se carcajeó.

—¿Le has visto? —Y siguió riendo.

—Hay que tener más cuidado, Dean, no nos vaya a lanzar su estúpido gorro.

A Stan no le causó nada de gracia. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, ya que de hecho, en lo que a él respectaba, el gorro que solía llevar Kyle le parecía bastante bonito. Se preguntaba por qué nunca se lo quitaba, dejando ver apenas unos cuantos mechones de cabello pelirrojo que le caían en la frente. Hasta que sintió la mano de su novia sobre la suya, rompió esa línea de sus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos salir este fin de semana. ¿Qué opinas? —Le murmuró. Y le dedicó tal mirada, _esa _que lo hacía perderse en sus ojos.

—Opino... —Se llevó una mano al mentón, como si lo pensase—opino que sería fantástico.

Complacida, Wendy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y Stan se olvidó del asunto de Kyle una vez más.

* * *

¿Y qué tal les pareció la historia? Estoy intentando algo nuevo, y pensé que me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con el tema que se estará tratando... Por si no se fijaron en el género, esto será un **angst/romance** (y quizás un poquito de drama) ,y si bien no significa que en todos los capítulos llorarán a mares, si habrá ciertas situaciones y eventos delicados por ahí.


	2. Kyle Broflovski

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Matt y Trey (suertudos). Este fic está dedicado a Gene, conocida como Coffig aquí en fanfiction :).**

* * *

**2.- Kyle Broflovski**

Kyle Broflovski estaba harto de los cambios. No le gustaba la idea de una nueva escuela, de nuevas personas, y un ambiente distinto, mas sabía que en su _situación _era algo considerado necesario. Inclusive se atrevía a decir que en su nuevo colegio y aquella pequeña ciudad en Colorado, South Park, estaba mejor que en San Francisco, donde residía anteriormente.

Le gustaría también poder decir que era un adolescente normal, que tenía amigos normales y su única preocupación era decidir a qué fiesta iría, con qué chica o chico salir, de qué nueva manera podía desafiar a sus padres, y las nuevas combinaciones de ropa que podía hacer.

La verdad, era que desde que comenzó la escuela media, dejó de ser _sólo_ un chico. Entonces comenzó a cargar cosas con las que no debería. Con las que _nadie _debería, todo aquello no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Y se arrepiente de su estupidez e ingenuidad de aquel entonces. No obstante dudaba que pensando en el pasado todo se solucionara por arte de magia. Estaba mejorando bastante, y era lo único que importaba de momento.

Sería estúpido negar que todo estaba en orden, cuando cualquiera con dos ojos podía notar que claramente no lo estaba. Tenía buenas calificaciones, sí, de hecho, se atrevía a decir que era de las personas que tendrían las notas más altas cuando los exámenes se avecinaran. Por el lado social no era tan afortunado y admitía que siempre fue así.

En parte porque quería, y por otro lado, tampoco dependía de él. Sus compañeros de instituto solían burlarse por cualquier motivo que encontraran, si no era por su religión, era por su cabello, si esto tampoco les era relevante, entonces salía a la luz su orientación sexual. Si no encontraban más motivos, entonces se metían con cosas irrelevantes como su ushanka verde o baja estatura. No siempre fue así. Se defendía. Respondía a las burlas e insultos como una persona segura del todo de sí mismo lo haría.

Después, dejó de encontrarle sentido a hacer eso si las cosas sólo empeoraban. Lo mejor era ignorar lo que otros decían o hacían, hasta que se hartaran de molestarle.

Podía no ser bueno en la mayoría de los deportes, pero era un experto ignorando.

* * *

Miró su vaso de agua y el plato de comida. Se llevó el primer bocado a la boca, y esperó. Se sintió aliviado al notar que no hubo nauseas. Sus hábitos alimenticios eran exigentes. No le era posible darse el lujo de comer todo lo que él quisiera, y en gran parte suponía su culpa. Su estómago seguía delicado, si llegaba a comer grandes porciones o cantidades fuera de lo que se le indicaba, eventualmente terminaba vomitándolo todo.

Y si aquello ocurría habría problemas.

Suspiró, intentado no pensar demasiado y procurando terminar pronto su almuerzo. Le dolía levemente la cabeza, sus medicamentos estaban agotados y al día siguiente debía ir a la biblioteca con Bebe Stevens para comenzar el trabajo asignado de historia. _¿Qué podía ser mejor?_ A la chica parecían no entrarle en la cabeza los datos históricos, y Kyle podía asegurar que se encontraría pensando en zapatos antes que en el proyecto. No la culpaba, ni siquiera a él le gustaba esa asignación.

Tweek, quien estaba junto a él tomando una taza de café y revisando sus apuntes de matemáticas, lo observaba.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó, hablando más rápido de lo necesario.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquirió, dando un pequeño sorbo al agua.

—N-no terminaste de comer. —Tweek señaló su plato, que seguía conteniendo comida.

—Ya me he llenado. —Respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Pero casi no has comido. —Insistió, con un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

—No es que pueda hacer mucho más —Kyle se encogió de hombros— además has venido para que te explique ecuaciones, ¿no es así? —Tweek asintió con rapidez aproximadamente cinco veces— bien, es sencillo. Si la incógnita es esta, lo único que hay que hacer es hacer el despeje y las demás operaciones... —Señaló.

—P-pero, ¿y estos números de la derecha?

Kyle tuvo que aclararle cada duda a Tweek unas diez veces hasta que logró entender.

Su compañía no le desagradaba, eran buenos compañeros y se sentaban juntos en el descanso, pero no sabía si podía considerarle un _amigo. _El chico lo ponía bastante nervioso con todos sus temblores y tics constantes, pero él no era nadie para juzgar a los demás, por lo que intentaba ser paciente.

Era buena compañía, _no su favorita, _aunque había ocasiones en las que pasaba momentos entretenidos. No se quejaba.

* * *

Trabajar con Bebe Stevens no resultó tan malo como pensaba que sería. De la única manera en la que renegaba era rodando los ojos cuando Kyle le decía que hiciera algo o buscara algún concepto. Siendo novia de Clyde Donovan, imaginó que sería de la clase de chicas que no tienen la cabeza bien posada sobre la tierra. Fue una sorpresa ver que no era así; si bien no era lo que se dice _inteligente, _resultó ser bastante espabilada.

Era la clase de compañera de trabajo con quien le agradaba hacer proyectos. No intentaba sacar tema de conversación, hacía lo que él le pedía, y no le molestaba o hacía preguntas que no tuviesen que ver con el tema.

—Podríamos terminar la siguiente semana con esto si todos los días a partir de mañana avanzamos. —Comentó Kyle. Estaba seguro que ella deseaba tanto como él terminar lo más pronto posible, y si eso significaba un esfuerzo extra, lo valía.

—De acuerdo. Quiero terminar esto tan pronto como tú, Kylan, así que por mí bien. —Bebe comenzó a recoger sus cosas esparcidas por la mesa de la biblioteca, Kyle asintió, ignorando el error al decir su nombre. No se molestó en corregirla, y ninguno dijo nada más.

Y de un segundo a otro, Clyde Donovan apareció, probablemente para marcharse a casa con Bebe. Se tensó un poco al notar que lo observó. El muchacho llevaba el cabello castaño mojado, y él supuso que se debía a que los integrantes del equipo de fútbol americano acababan de terminar el entrenamiento y se habían duchado.

No era fanático para nada de aquel deporte. Conocía a sus integrantes por una razón desagradable: eran quienes solían burlarse de él. Le extrañó un poco que Clyde le dirigiera un par de miradas y no agregara algún comentario ofensivo como lo hacían cuando se encontraban en grupo.

Se marchó de ahí antes de que pudiera toparse con Dean o Brent. El único miembro del equipo al que nunca había escuchado burlarse de él era Stan _el futuro capitán del equipo _Marsh. Nunca cruzaba palabra alguna con él, y no era que pensara hacerlo, pero si tuviera que mencionar a alguien quien le agradara en lo más _mínimo_, sería él.

Al salir de la escuela, no notó que Tweek se hallaba esperándolo hasta que lo tuvo cara a cara.

—¿Qué haces? Te hubieras marchado, ahora te has retrasado por esperarme. —Preguntó, comenzando a caminar con Tweek a su lado.

—No importa. L-la verdad es que no me gusta regresar solo a casa. —Admitió, con cierta incomodidad.

—Ya, está bien. —Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora— aunque esta semana, y quizás parte de la siguiente estaré saliendo una hora después, tú sabes, por el trabajo de historia.

—Oh. Entonces quizás vuelva con Butters...

Butters era un chico menor con quien Tweek y Kyle se llevaban regularmente bien, a pesar de que no se sentaran juntos en el almuerzo, pues este tenía otro grupo de amigos conformados por estudiantes que Kyle no lograba reconocer.

A la mitad del camino, y habiendo dejado a Tweek en casa, se detuvo en una pequeña tienda con servicio las veinticuatro horas para comprar los medicamentos que le hacían falta. Era el lado bueno de vivir en una ciudad pequeña, no había grandes centros comerciales ni aglomeración de personas en un mismo sitio. Y él odiaba que alguien le viera comprando sus medicinas.

Sacó la receta médica de su mochila y lo entregó en la farmacia. La mujer se quedó observando durante unos cuantos segundos la hoja, y Kyle se mordió el labio inferior. Casi le sangra, mas se detuvo cuando le entregaron en una bolsa el pedido.

Pagó con la cantidad exacta, y después de darle las gracias a la mujer, intentó regresar rápidamente a casa. Justo al salir del establecimiento, chocó con alguien. No tropezó... Pero lo que sucedió tuvo suficiente para alterar su paz. El pequeño frasco con pastillas cayó al suelo. Su gorro se resbaló, y el cabello le quedó al descubierto.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Stan Marsh y otro chico rubio que no pudo reconocer. Sólo lo había visto sentado en la mesa con Butters y otros chicos en los almuerzos.

-Lo siento. -Pronunció _Stan. _Lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera asegurándose de que era el mismo _Kyle_, su compañero.

El rubio recogió su gorro y se lo extendió, con una sonrisa. Stan por otro lado, tomó lo que menos quería. El frasco de pastillas. Por si fuera poco, se detuvo a leer la etiqueta. Kyle sintió las mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza y los ojos vidriosos. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió; arrebatarle de un tirón el recipiente y volver a colocarse el gorro.

Notó que el rubio durante esos segundos no había despegado la vista de su cabello, pero estaba demasiado molesto y ansioso por salir huyendo de ahí como para detenerse a pensar demasiado en eso. Stan lo examinaba con curiosidad.

-Idiota. -Murmuró, incapaz de moverse de ahí, a pesar de que lo único que quería era salir corriendo.

-De verdad lo siento... No me fijé que... Quiero decir...-Volvió a disculparse, como si no conociera otras palabras además de esas.

Y cuando sus músculos reaccionaron, se marchó de ahí lo más velozmente posible.

Si a Stan se le ocurría contarle lo sucedido a sus _amigos _del equipo, estaría perdido. Por completo. Todo se volvería ir a la mierda.

Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien.

* * *

La experiencia de llegar a clases al día siguiente no fue nada grata. Las manos le sudaban, tenía la respiración irregular y una enorme sensación de nervios. Hacía bastante que no sentía aquello y volver a experimentarlo no era satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, quedó consternado al notar que no sucedió nada. En toda la jornada. Ni en el almuerzo. Más bien, durante ningún momento del día se cruzó con Brent o Dean, para su gran alivio.

_¿Qué había sido eso? _¿Stan Marsh no había dicho nada? Quizás, a pesar de parecer un egocéntrico al que le gustaba la atención de los demás puesta sobre él, era la única persona del equipo de la que tenía buenas expectativas. Sólo había sido una falsa alarma.

Se encontró sonriendo levemente, y tuvo que leer de nuevo el párrafo del libro que tenía enfrente.

Por otra parte la rutina con Bebe se repitió. Trabajaron, sin hablar mucho, y después de una hora salieron cada quien por su parte. No se asombró al ver que Tweek volvió a esperarlo.

—¿No ibas a ir a casa con Butters? —Quiso saber.

—S-sí. Pero quería pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Conoces a Stan Marsh? —Kyle asintió— e-es mi compañero para el proyecto. Vamos a comenzar hoy, en mi casa, pero no quiero quedarme a solas con él, ¿entiendes? ¿Podrías, por favor, acompañarme? —Preguntó, dudoso— si no puedes no hay problema, es sólo...

—Iré, no te preocupes. —Le cortó, antes de que Tweek terminara de hablar.

Y volvió a sonreír sin razón aparente.


	3. Razones correctas

Como saben todos, South Park es creación de Trey y Matt... **También que este fic está dedicado a Gene, o Coffig aquí en fanfiction. **(Celebrarás tu cumpleaños por un laaargo tiempo!)

* * *

**3.- Razones correctas **

_Antidepresivos. _

Si Kyle Broflovski tomaba _jodidos antidepresivos_, la cosa era más grave de lo que imaginaba. Y por alguna razón, se sentía completamente responsable. Una mierda de persona. Él tenía voz propia como para hacer algo bien, pero no lo hacía. Porque era un cobarde.

E intentó, de verdad. Durante todo el día no había hecho más que, aún de las formas más estúpidas, distraer a Dean y Brent para que no se toparan con Kyle. Ni siquiera era su responsabilidad. No era su amigo, su familiar o pariente lejano. Absolutamente nada, y sin embargo sentía que debía hacer algo.

¿Compasión? ¿lástima? No tenía ni idea, y no quería preguntárselo si no quería terminar con su mente hecha un lío de problemas morales, pensando en lo que era correcto y en lo que no.

Por lo que no se metería en la vida de aquel chico, por más que la curiosidad le tentara.

En realidad, debía de concentrarse en el trabajo de historia si estaba dispuesto a pasar con una calificación regular la asignatura, e incluso admitía que era hora de dejar de tomárselo a la ligera. Si quería llegar a ser el próximo capitán, era el primer paso, subir sus notas. Además, de no ser así, Wendy se decepcionaría de él.

—A trabajar, entoces. —Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia la casa de su compañero Tweek Tweak para iniciar el proyecto.

Claro que se llevó una sorpresa cuando, al tocar el timbre, quien le atendió en la puerta no fue Tweek. Ni siquiera alguno de sus padres. Más bien, era Kyle Broflovski, quien últimamente se encontraba rondando con frecuencia entre sus pensamientos.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, llegando a la conclusión de que lucía bien sin la ropa con la que solía presentarse en las clases. En su lugar, portaba ropa holgada y cómoda. En cambio el gorro seguía llevándolo puesto, bien colocado sobre su cabello del que apenas se notaban unos cuantos mechones rojos cayendo por su frente.

—Eh... —Murmuró, dubitativo, sin ser capaz de decir más. Se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo. Quizás se había equivocado de domicilio.

Miró el número que la casa tenía al lado izquierdo de la puerta, comprobando si era el correcto. Y no encontró ningún error.

—Tweek te espera dentro. Me ha pedido que abra la puerta porque estaba seleccionando los libros que utilizarán. —Se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para que Stan pudiese pasar.

—Gracias. —Respondió, sin saber qué más podía agregar.

Antes de que pensara en decir más, Kyle se dirigió con velocidad hacia donde parecía que estuvo sentado antes de que Stan tocara el timbre. Era un asiento improvisado en el suelo, hecho de algunas almohadas, y Kyle se sentó en ellas mirando hacia el televisor. Estaba jugando videojuegos.

—C-creo que podríamos empezar con esto. —La voz de Tweek lo distrajo. Volvió la vista hacia su compañero, y, a pesar de no terminar de comprender a lo que se refería, asintió.

Durante toda la hora, no obstante, Stan no pudo prestar la total atención que debería a su trabajo. Tener a Kyle a unos cuantos metros de él jugando con la consola, seguramente perteneciente a Tweek, le distraría bastante. Era bastante bueno con las partidas, y llegó a cruzar por su mente la idea de que sería divertido echar una partida con él.

¿Por qué un chico tan callado y que lucía tan tranquilo llevaba aquel tipo de medicación? ¿Qué ocultaba su pasado en su anterior escuela? La pregunta daba vueltas por su cabeza desde que leyó la inscripción en el frasco y temía en un momento de imprudencía llegar a preguntarlo. La tentación fue mayor cuando Tweek fue a la cocina por café y ambos quedaron solos, con el único sonido de los ruidos de la televisión que proyectaba la partida de Kyle.

—Eres bueno jugando. —Comentó, sin poder resistirse al impulso de decir algo, _lo que fuera. _

—¿Gracias? —El chico colocó pausa al juego y se giró hacia él. Le dirigía una mirada que no lograba comprender, como si él en realidad no estuviera ahí y quien le hablaba fuera un fantasma.

No rompieron contacto visual hasta que Tweek apareció temblando con una taza de café en la mano, derramándose un poco en el suelo al caminar.

—Ha quedado bastante bien. P-podríamos sacar buena nota en esto. —Iniciando la labor de recoger sus útiles, Stan lo imitó.

—¿No crees que también podríamos utilizar la biblioteca? —Preguntó Stan.

—¿N-no eres parte del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela? C-creí que podrías tener prácticas.

Era verdad. Y Dean no lo perdonaría nunca si faltaba al entrenamiento sólo por los deberes de historia. Asintió.

—Bueno, aún tenemos bastante tiempo para terminarlo. El fin de semana podemos seguir. —Terminando de cerrar su mochila, echó una última mirada ambos— Nos vemos —Murmuró, dirigiéndose también a Kyle. Pero este no pareció notarlo, ya que se limitó a mirarlo.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, amigo? ¿Vienes con nosotros para celebrar el inicio de la temporada? —Le preguntaba Dean Anderson con insistencia, en el comedor de la escuela, durante el almuerzo.

—Había quedado con Wendy para salir a pasear este fin de semana, no puedo. —Se quejó.

—Ya, pero la ensalada de patatas que estás triturando no tiene la culpa de que no quieras salir con tu novia. —Le insinuó, burlón.

—Claro que quiero ir con ella. Pero también me encantaría poder ir con ustedes. —Repuso, tomando su comida esta vez con más calma.

—Entiendo, entiendo, el deber de buen novio llama. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y lo miró como si sintiera compasión de él.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Clyde? ¿Bebe también te secuestrará para que seas su mula de carga? —Agregó Brent Woods, haciendo reír a todo el equipo. Incluso Stan rió en esa ocasión.

Se levantó de su asiento para tirar sus envoltorios de comida a la basura, en lo que sus compañeros seguían burlándose entre ellos amistosamente. Escuchó un cambio en las risas de sus amigos, además de que parecían más lejanas. Cuando regresó la vista a la mesa, no los encontró sentados.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros, diciéndole a Kyle palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad. Dentro de él, una voz le gritaba que hiciera algo. Recordó el rostro del chico cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado, y deseó con fuerza tener más valor. Hacían algo que no había visto antes. No se limitaron a las palabras, sino que acababan de arrancar de sus manos el libro que momentos antes se esforzaba por seguir leyendo.

Cuando Kyle levantó la vista, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Y se sintió pésimo por sólo quedarse parado como idiota, mirando la escena.

La campana hizo que soltara un suspiro de alivio. Todos en el comedor se retiraron a sus clases, incluyendo a sus amigos, que dejaron caer el libro de Kyle al suelo, sin tomar en cuenta que podía dañarse. ¿Por qué actuaban así con Kyle?

—¿No vienes? —Le preguntó Dean, cuando pasó por su lado, mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

—Ya los alcanzo. —Dijo, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que probablemente llegaría tarde a clase.

—¿Qué coño? Baja del planeta Wendy ya, Stan. —Y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, Dean se marchó.

No perdió tiempo, y en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que la mayoría había salido del comedor, esperó en el pasillo. Cuando Kyle salió, le tocó el hombro por detrás. El chico dio un sobresalto, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él, le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, como si esperara a que las burlas de su parte también llegaran.

A Stan se le encogió el corazón al pensar aquello. Así que fue directo al punto, para no perder más clases.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Dudó Kyle. _Buena pregunta._

—No sé, yo... Lo siento, por... Por tropezar contigo el otro día. —Soltó, sin ser consciente de que sonaba a una completa farsa.

—Idiota. —Kyle rodó los ojos, y Stan supo que había metido la pata. Seguramente pensaba que no lo decía enserio, tenía que haberlo pensado antes. Se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo antes de que se marchara.

—De verdad, lo siento. Sólo... Lo siento, ¿sí? Mira, mis amigos son imbéciles. —Pudo decir, finalmente.

—No irás enserio. —Rió sarcásticamente, sin creerse ni una sola palabra— y por si lo has olvidado, _tenemos _clases. Deberías regresar con los _imbéciles _de tus amigos. —Su voz era neutral, a pesar de que su mirada estaba cargada de gestos que no pudo descifrar.

—Lo sé, ya lo sé. Creéme, realmente lo siento.

—Como quieras. —Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, y siguió su camino hacia el aula de la clase que tenían en ese instante.

Stan se quedó mirando hacia la nada mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir. _Le pidió disculpas a Kyle Broflovski. _Y se suponía que debía sentirse mejor, pero notó que no era así.

Cuando reaccionó y comenzó a caminar, recordó que vería a Wendy en la siguiente clase. Decidió que ya tendría más tiempo para pensar lo ocurrido. Después de todo, sólo se había disculpado por las razones correctas, por una buena causa, con buenas intenciones. Los conflictos morales podían esperar un poco.

Claro que se llevó un buen regaño de parte de su profesora por llegar tarde al salón, pero eso tampoco importaba demasiado. Odiaba demasiado química como para que eso le preocupara.


	4. Algo que me de ese aliento

South Park es de Trey y Matt... Todos lo sabemos...  Y este fic está dedicado a **Gene/Coffig. **:)

* * *

**4.- Algo que me de ese aliento**

Aún tenía pesadillas. No podía controlar ese hecho, por más que quisiera. Siempre existían esos días en los que el recuerdo era inevitable y volvían a él como abejas a las flores. Y siempre eran parecidos, en todos veía algo similar. La visión borrosa de inconfundibles rostros y sus voces, mientras él se encogía en el suelo, incapaz de hacer algo, a pesar de que en su cerebro resonaran las palabras "paren" una y otra vez. Se sentía tan débil, tan indefenso, sin ser capaz de tomar el control del asunto y deshacerse de todo aquello de una vez.

Entonces despertaba a mitad de la noche, con la respiración alterada, y tenía que bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Normalmente después nunca podía volver a dormir, y pasaba el resto de la madrugada observando el techo de su habitación.

Tenía una leve esperanza, de que algo podría mejorar pronto. Y por más pequeña que fuera, era eso lo que le seguía dando fuerzas para seguir adelante. Todo mejoraría en algún punto.

* * *

No existía peor día que los viernes. Agradecía que las burlas de parte del equipo de fútbol americano se limitaran a palabras estúpidas que podía ignorar. Pero siempre estaba la clase de educación física. Y él _realmente _odiaba esa clase. Le traía de los peores recuerdos que su mente era capaz de soportar.

Echándole una mirada a sus pantalones deportivos y la camiseta de manga corta que debía llevar, Kyle salió de los vestidores hacia las canchas, con la esperanza de que su profesor hubiese faltado por cualquier razón. Su suerte no fue exactamente buena en ese aspecto, cabe decir.

—Broflovski, fuera gorro —señaló el profesor hacia su cabeza. Una razón más para odiar la clase; con su ushanka al menos se sentía protegido. Algo inquieto, obedeció, poniéndolo en una de las bancas.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando no tardó en escuchar risas en el fondo. Ya sabía de quiénes se trataba, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear su cabeza hacia atrás. No les daría el gusto de que le vieran a los ojos. Sabía que eso sólo les provocaría más satisfacción.

—¿Tu acondicionador se ha acado, Broflovski? Por poco y olvido que le das a tu cabello aún más cuidados que una chica —soltó Woods. Él apretó los puños, y cuando el silbato del profesor sonó, se concentró en dar las comunes diez vueltas a la cancha.

Claro que no sería tan fácil como eso. No se rendirían. Y lo comprobó cuando recibió un empujón que le dio directamente en las costillas.

—¿Así que no miras cuando te hablo? —Kyle lo ignoró. Pese a todo en ningún momento dejó de correr. Tampoco cedió la mirada, y se sintió orgulloso de eso.

La clase transcurrió de la misma manera en los siguiente cuarenta y cinco minutos. La diferencia entre esa ocasión y las anteriores, fue que su mirada se cruzó repetidas veces con la de Stan Marsh, quien, por mucho, era el mejor de la clase. Aquel chico lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Quién se creía para aparecerse de la nada y disculparse con él cuando no había nada que perdonar? Las personas rara vez se disculpaban, y era un momento extraño para comenzar a recibir disculpas de parte de quien ni siquiera consideraba un amigo.

De hecho, las primeras semanas de clases ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. ¿Por qué, entonces, de repente lo notaba?

Cuando sonó el timbre, sintió un enorme alivio, que desapareció en cuanto cayó en cuenta en el sudor que tenía en el cuerpo, provocándole una sensación que le desagradaba bastante.

Se disponía a darse una buena ducha para, de paso, revisar si le quedaría una hematoma gracias al golpe recibido. Procuró aminorar el paso para no ir al ritmo de sus compañeros, y, concentrado del todo en eliminar la mirada azulada de un chico con el que jamás habría imaginado que cruzaría palabra, apenas y sintió el tirón que su brazo recibió.

Al voltear la mirada descubrió a su hermano menor, apenas unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, mirándolo sonriente. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sintiéndose extrañado, pues Ike nunca lo saludaba en la escuela, ni cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Su relación con su hermano menor era la mayor parte del tiempo buena, y agradecía enormemente tenerlo a su lado. Sabía que podía contar con él, y era una de las personas que se mostraba más comprensiva en todo lo que le respectaba.

—Vamos, no me digas que no puedo pasar a saludar a mi hermano —su sonrisa se ensanchó y le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Y lo que esta vez quieres es... —comenzó, esperando que Ike terminara la frase.

—¡Nada! De verdad, sólo te vi por aquí y quería pasar a saludar —entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Kyle, y entendió por qué Ike estaba ahí, preguntándole cómo se encontraba en lugar de estar sus clases.

—Por favor dime que no has visto... —pero era inútil, pues Ike ya había dejado su sonrisa, reemplazándola con una mueca que hacía cada vez que dudaba en decir algo.

—Y también oí todo —asintió—. Ky... Has dicho que aquí todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué mentiste? Sabes que esto puede hacer que tú vuelvas a... —calló, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener las palabras que Kyle menos quería escuchar.

—Es que de verdad está todo en orden, Ike. Son sólo palabras. No pueden hacerme daño. Además, los únicos que dicen algo son los imbéciles del equipo de fútbol americano -rodó los ojos.

—Lo que yo he visto no han sido palabras. Y tú lo sabes —Ike le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y se sintió patético: siendo reprendido por su hermano menor. Se suponía que eso no tenía que ser de esa manera.

—Mira, estoy bien. De verdad. Sólo te pido que no le digas a mamá. Nuestros padres ya han hecho suficiente esfuerzo al mudarnos a otra ciudad como para darles más problemas, ¿entiendes?

Ike dudó, y al cabo de unos segundos, pareció entender el punto de Kyle.

—Bien. Pero por favor, si sucede algo dime y no te quedes en silencio —no apartó los ojos de Kyle, y calló unos instantes en los que parecía estar eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para concluir su frase—. Recuerda que así comenzó la última vez. Con palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyle y, sin saber de qué manera responder a Ike, se limitó asentir.

—Ahora dime quién era ese chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules —añadió Ike, intentando cambiar de tema. La sonrisa volvió a formarse en sus labios y Kyle sintió alivio al comprender que la conversación 'importante' había llegado a su fin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, intrigado.

—Es muy extraño, me refiero. No paraba de mirarte, y cuando los demás hacían algún comentario, parecía apunto de intervenir. Abría la boca pero no decía nada, simplemente se quedaba ahí, como un idiota total.

Kyle rió.

—El otro día se disculpó conmigo por... Sinceramente no entiendo por qué. Quizás es porque no acepté sus disculpas de buena gana, y como es Stan _soy fantástico _Marsh, no consciente que alguien no acepte tal _honor —_Ike se le unió en su risa.

—Pero no me digas que no tiene una increíble figura, ¿eh? Tanto entrenamiento le ha servido de algo... —comentó, sin poder contenerse de darle un suave empujón a Kyle.

—Bien, admito que ese es un buen punto... Espera, Ike, ¿de qué hablas? Jamás te había escuchado hablar así de alguien que... Tu sabes, que no sea una chica. —frunció el entrecejo, confuso por el reciente comentario.

—Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda mencionar algo así con el fin de convivir con mi hermano favorito

—Soy tu único hermano —le recordó Kyle, mirándolo con un gesto de genuina extrañeza.

—Lo sé —Ike volvió a sonreír, y antes de que alguno volviera a articular palabra, el timbre sonó.

—Maldita sea Ike, ahora tendré que esperar a llegar a casa para poder ducharme —replicó, soltando un suspiro.

—Oh, vamos, como si no pudieras soportar un par de clases más... —le proporció unos golpecitos en el hombro y le miró—. Nos vemos. Ya perdí la clase de lengua. Cuídate, ¿sí?

Kyle asintió, y mientras Ike se perdía de su campo de visión entre algunos árboles y salones de clases, evitó analizar con profundidad las palabras dichas instantes atrás.

No podía culpar a su hermano por preocuparse, sin embargo, eso no significaba que se sintiera inútil por completo. Odiaba no tener el completo control de la situación.

Odiaba seguir sintiéndose solo. Odiaba desear tener más compañía además de Tweek. Odiaba saber que, en el fondo, seguía sin estar completamente bien. Seguía siendo una mierda, para qué negarlo.

El lado bueno era que tenía a su familia, y dentro de su pecho, después de todo lo que le había ocurrido tiempo atrás, sentía que podía mejorar. Que pronto agradecería haber luchado. Que todo volvería a tener sentido y esa sería una historia más.

Sonrió débilmente, con la mirada perdida hacia ningún punto en específico.

* * *

No era sorpresa que recibiera una "A" en química. Siempre le gustaron las ciencias, y, cuando la profesora lo felicitó por su excelente trabajo, incluso olvidó que tenía la urgente necesidad de darse un baño con agua tibia.

Pero cuando les ordenó a Wendy Testaburger y a él apoyar a algunos de sus compañeros que requerían de ayuda, deseó no haber finalizado primero que todos el trabajo.

Como Tweek era uno de aquellos que "necesitaban apoyo", fue de inmediato hacia él. En ocasiones como esa, agradecía infinitamente llevarse bien con el chico, e incluso le explicó con gusto las veces que fueron necesarias para que comprendiera la manera correcta de realizar las fórmulas y procedimientos.

Wendy Testaburger, además de ser la perfecta chica del curso, la presidenta del grupo de debate, y la maravillosa novia de Stan Marsh, era quien mejor nota obtenía en todas las materias. Al igual que él. Entre ellos existía una relación cordial. Casualmente se daban los buenos días, no obstante, en el aula de clases era diferente. Entre ambos existía algo así como una pequeña rivalidad, en la que ambos esperaban contestar mayor número de preguntas que el otro cada vez ninguno de los demás era capaz de responder.

Ese día, olvidó su pequeño desafío y se resignó a ayudarle sólo a Tweek. No quería tener que acudir con nadie más, pues los demás estudiantes que requerían ayuda eran, sino quién más, los integrantes del equipo de fútbol.

Y como había tenido suficiente en la cancha durante la clase de educación física con aquel empujón, decidió que ya habría otro momento en el que pudiera volver a su habitual rutina de 'competir' con la chica. Y ella tampoco parecía muy interesada en ver a quiénes ayudaba Kyle. Estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de explicarle a Stan Marsh un concepto que parecía no entrarle a la cabeza.

Sonrió, divertido. Parecía tener incluso más problemas que Tweek en la materia.


	5. En el momento exacto

Dedicado a **Gene, ****Coffig.** South Park sigue siendo de **Trey y Matt**.

* * *

**5.- En el momento exacto **

A Stan le encantaba salir con su novia, de verdad. Pero había que admitir que no era divertido cuando invitaba a Bebe, una de sus amigas, a salir con ellos. En especial si le encargaban cuidar sus bolsas de compras mientras seguían comprando _aún _más. Creía que no tenía sentido, al ser sólo ellas las que se divertían.

Él moría por ir a la tienda de videojuegos que se hallaba cerca. Observando las compras de las chicas, se lamentó no poder moverse de su lugar. Incluso habría preferido pasar el día en casa de Tweek Tweak avanzando el trabajo de historia.

Después de mandarle un mensaje de emergencia a Kenny, en el que demandaba que se presentara en su ayuda, no quedaba más remedio que seguir esperando. Todo eso valía la pena por una razón: después Wendy estaría feliz y satisfecha con él. Tamborileó los dedos en su muslo, observando como caía el agua en una fuente cercana a sus asientos.

Comenzaba a hacer frío y gemía en forma de queja, lamentando haber pasado por alto las réplicas de su madre, quien le insistía en llevar un suéter. El cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto de unas cuantas nubes grises, y pensó que pronto la temperatura comenzaría a bajar tanto, que sería casi imposible tener las prácticas del equipo al aire libre.

El invierno era una mierda. Que se fuera al infierno quien dijera lo opuesto.

Se frotó las manos en busca de algo de calor cuando Kenny apareció.

—¿Qué hay? Creí que saldrías con Wendy —comentó Kenny, sentándose a su lado en una de las sillas vacías.

—Sí, pero... —señaló las bolsas cercanas y su amigo rió.

—Claro, casi olvido que cuando una chica dice _'vamos de compras' —_dijo, imitando pésimamente una voz chillona— se refiere en realidad a 'yo compro, tu esperas y cuidas las cosas'

—Si ella es feliz con eso, está bien —murmuró.

—¿Y tú lo eres? —Kenny arqueó una ceja.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Estás loco? Wendy es la chica más linda de todo el curso, además es amable, tiene excelentes notas y... —se sobresaltó enormemente al sentir una suave mano acariciando su cuello.

Al voltear hacia atrás y ver a Wendy resplandeciendo de felicidad, sonrió.

—¿Hablando de mí? —le dijo la chica, riendo.

—Justamente eso hacíamos —respondió Kenny, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para saludar a Wendy.

Stan sabía que su amigo sólo era cortés, porque él y Wendy no eran exactamente cercanos. Cuando le comentó que había empezado a salir con Wendy, casi pega un grito en desacuerdo. Él le respondió con sinceridad, y le dio la opinión que todo buen amigo daría: una honesta, y no sólo con palabras vacías, como hubiera sido el caso si éste sólo hubiese dicho lo que él quería escuchar.

Kenny decía que Wendy era buena chica, pero que no sabía si lo suyo realmente llegaría a funcionar a largo plazo, como algo estable, que era lo que Stan buscaba. "Como amigos ustedes se entenderían muy bien, ya lo creo", le había dicho. El rubio se resignó cuando decidió que ya llevaban juntos un tiempo considerable. Stan le agradecía esto. Kenny era de aquellos en los que sabía que podía confiar, y que le dijese eso no le cayó en gracia, a pesar de saber que lo decía por su bien. Principalmente porque él estaba seguro que él estaría bien con Wendy. Todo iba de maravilla.

—¿Cómo estás, Kenny? ¿pasabas por aquí? —preguntó. Stan le envió señales con la mirada a su amigo para que respondiera afirmativamente. Porque claro, no quería que su chica pensara que se aburría. Aunque eso tuviera _un poco _de verdad.

—Ya sabes, pasando el rato —suspiró, estirando los brazos.

—¿Dónde está Bebe? Creí que vendría contigo —inquirió Stan, mirando con curiosidad los ojos azul cerúleo de ella.

—Ehh... Verás, justo por eso he venido —comenzó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Stan tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no interrumpirla y robarle un beso—. Ella se ha sentido un poco mal desde la mañana y creo que lo mejor será que regrese a casa pronto. Está en una banca frente a la tienda de ropa de la esquina, esperando a su padre para que venga por ella —paró unos segundos, en los que observó a Stan a los ojos con genuina preocupación—. El punto es que sólo he venido por sus cosas y a despedirme, de verdad lo lamento.

—No pasa nada. Ya saldremos en otra ocasión. Manda saludos de mi parte, ¿sí? —se acercó, y tomándola por la cintura, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Kenny los observaba enarcando una ceja.

—Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto. La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable porque en primer lugar yo la invité... —suspiró.

—Tranquila. Otro día podemos ir a almorzar, ¿te parece? —ella asintió y le besó la mejilla.

—Hasta luego Kenny —se despidió, alzando una mano.

—Suerte —murmuró su amigo, aún con _esa _mirada que a Stan no terminaba de agradarle.

Y cuando la chica se hubo alejado con sus bolsas de compra, y ambos chicos se hubieron quedado solos, Kenny rió.

—Vaya mierda, ¿eh, amigo? —se burló.

—No es gracioso —frunció el ceño—, demonios, ya sé que tengo una horrible suerte, no tienes que recordármelo —bufó.

—Sí lo es. Anda, dime, ¿cuántas veces en estos siete meses han salido ustedes dos solos? —su sonrisa se ensanchó y a Stan le entraron ganas de darle un buen golpe, porque sabía que Kenny tendría la razón.

—...Cuatro —murmuró, de mala gana.

Kenny volvió a reír, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Stan se encogió de hombros, incómodo, sin poder negar que aquello _vaya _que era un _gran _motivo de burla. Ni se imaginaba la cara que pondría Dean si se enteraba.

—Bueno, muero de hambre, ¿vamos a comer algo, por lo menos? —propuso, ya sin reír.

—Venden unas hamburguesas increíbles por aquí cerca... Yo invito, sólo porque te hice venir para nada

Stan sabía que Kenny no solía visitar centros comerciales como aquel. Su familia no era de grandes recursos económicos, por lo que evitaba frecuentar lugares donde los precios fueran muy elevados. También había que tener en cuenta que Kenny detestaba pensar que sentían lástima hacia él. Sin embargo, nunca rechazaba las invitaciones de Stan, quizás porque sabía que no lo hacía por lástima, sino por su naturaleza _amable_.

—Vamos, no importa, hombre. Pero si dices que son tan buenas, que remedio... —sonrió.

* * *

Hacía media hora que habían pedido su comida y seguía sin estar lista. Stan estaba a punto de levantarse con furia y mandar al demonio a todas las cadenas de restaurantes de supuesta comida rápida. Le gruñían las tripas y su boca suplicaba por un vaso de agua. Lo único que conseguía mantenerlo quieto, en su lugar, esperando pacientemente su jodida hamburguesa, era la latente y casi palpable intriga que le daba el chico sentado unas cuantas mesas a la derecha de ellos.

Reconoció su gorro desde que entraron al local y le era imposible apartar la vista durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba _solo_? ¿por qué no había pedido nada mas que un té helado?

—Otra vez solo... ¿por qué será? Creí que tendría al menos un par de amigos... —comentó Kenny, sobresaltándolo. Apartó la vista, dirigiéndola ahora hacia la mesa, como si fuera suficientemente interesante.

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, a pesar de haber comprendido desde un primer instante.

—¿Que si a qué me refiero? —Kenny soltó su típica risa burlona- has pasado todo el rato con la mirada puesta en él, Stan. Pero —de un instante a otro la expresión de Kenny cambió. Dejó de ser divertida para cambiar a un aire serio. Eso nunca significaba nada bueno—, no te comprendo. Dejas que todo tu séquito de cabrones a quienes te atreves llamar _amigos _le jodan aún más la existencia, pero sientes culpa y curiosidad por el chico. ¿Quién te entiende, amigo?

—Entonces, según tu maravilloso _criterio. _¿Qué más puedo hacer? —y Kenny abrió la boca para responder, no obstante, Stan lo calló en el último momento—. Exacto, ¡nada!

—Lo que a ti te pasa —empezó su amigo, señalándo con un dedo—, es que te importa demasiado lo que los demás dicen de ti, compañero.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que no, es que...

—Por favor Stan, ¡en la escuela ni siquiera me hablas a mí! A _mí _que soy como tu puto _hermano_!

Oh no, y ahí iban otra vez. Evitaba lo más posible hablar con Kenny de aquel tema. La última ocasión en la que salió la conversación, terminó en un desastre. Y podía jurar por todos los cielos que no lo hacía a propósito. Si fuera por él, se iría a la mesa a la hora del almuerzo con Kenny. Pero era necesario que el equipo estuviera unido. Funcionaba de esa manera; entre mejor fuera su relación, el desempeño en los partidos y prácticas sería fantástico.

Mas Stan nunca llegó a plantearse si lo que realmente quería era relacionarse demasiado con aquellos como Dean, Brent, o incluso Clyde.

—Es diferente, te he dicho que... —Kenny volvió a callarlo.

—Basta, ¿quieres? Sé lo que dirás. Olvídalo —hizo un gesto de apatía, y tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Stan no sabía si debería de hablar o no, el rostro de Kenny volvió a formar su usual sonrisa, y agregó— ¿y si lo invitamos a que venga con nosotros? No lo he visto que haya comido, debe de estar esperando como nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Kenny lo miró con desdén, alzando una ceja, y se corrigió—. No es por nada. Sino que me odia y —Kenny soltó una risa sarcástia— ¡es enserio! Parece que quiere matarme con la mirada.

—Estás exagerando. Además, si no le agradas... En ese caso iré yo —confiado, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigó hacia donde Kyle, ante la mirada desconcertada de Stan por haberlo dejado solo, como si aquel fuera la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido en años.

Sin saber de qué otra forma responder ante aquello, lo siguió, algo inseguro.

* * *

...Y hasta aquí. Iba a seguir con el capítulo porque realmente no ha ocurrido mucho, pero estaba quedando largo a mis usuales 1600 palabras, y era cortarlo aquí o hacer un capítulo como de 5,000 palabras que iba a tardar más tiempo en estar listo.


	6. Por un par de palabras

Este capítulo en lo personal me gusta. Espero lo disfruten como yo escribiéndolo.

_El fic va dedicado a Gene, Coffig. South Park pertenece a Trey y Matt._

* * *

**6.- Por un par de** **palabras**

Ese fin de semana al medio día, a Kyle no le apetecía comer. No tenía el hambre suficiente ni los ánimos necesarios para fingir que comía con normalidad y no simplemente por obligación. Ike siempre notaba la diferencia entre estas dos circunstancias. Y si Ike lo notaba, se preocuparía y le daría otros de sus sermones de _hermano menor _sobreprotector. Lo menos que deseaba era preocupar _una vez más _a sus seres queridos cuando no había motivos. A pesar de _todo, _podía seguir teniendo días en los que el hambre y los ánimos sencillamente no andaban bien.

Por eso una inocente mentira no hacía mal a nadie. Salió de casa desde antes del medio día y le había dicho a sus padres que iría a comer con un amigo. Lo cual, en realidad, no era en sí una mentira.

De hecho, por eso estaba en aquel local de hamburguesas en una plaza comercial cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde no existía aglomeración de gente pero tampoco estaba desolado. Lo único que se le ocurrió pedir fue un té helado, en un asiento en una de las esquinas menos ocupadas.

Y no tenía intención alguna de cruzar palabra con nadie durante todo el día hasta llegar a casa, pero sus planes se vieron _nuevamente _interrumpidoscuando Stan _el guay _Marsh apareció de la nada con un rubio delante de él al que reconoció como el que le tendió su ushanka un par de días atrás.

Lo gracioso para él, es que en esa ocasión no parecía el chico _genial _y seguro de sí mismo que iba de un lado a otro tras la pista de Wendy Testaburger, sino que lucía entre confuso e inseguro. Quizás una mezcla de ambas. O tal vez era idiotez. Kyle no lo sabía, y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa para sí mismo. En su lugar, los observó a ambos desde su asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

Sin preguntarlo, el rubio del cual no sabía ni su nombre, se sentó frente a él, y saludó:

—¡Hola! Espero no te moleste que me siente, pero me cansé de estar sentado con éste —señaló a Stan Marsh con el pulgar— puedo quedarme, ¿no?

—Supongo, claro —Kyle sonrió de medio lado, y decidió que el rubio le agradaba bastante, por el simple hecho de que, al parecer, compartían la misma opinión acerca de Stan Marsh.

La mirada de desconcierto de Stan, quien aun estaba de pie sin saber qué hacer, casi lo hace soltar una carcajada.

—Me llamo Kenneth. Pero todos me dicen Kenny, o Ken, si prefieres —habló de nuevo el rubio, _Kenny, _causando que apartara la vista de un incrédulo Stan Marsh.

—Kyle Broflovski. Ya nos conocíamos, ¿no? —preguntó— aquel día...

—...¿cuando tropezaste con nosotros? Lo siento, nuevamente me disculpo de parte del imbécil de atrás que se hace llamar mi amigo —suspiró, como si realmente le pesara confesar aquello, y entonces Kyle no pudo evitar reír. _El rubio_ parecía agradable. Algo que, desde la perspectiva de Kyle, era una cualidad que veía en pocos. _Muy _pocos.

—No hay problema —se encogió de hombros— ese día tampoco me encontraba muy bien y... ¿Tú no estás en nuestro curso, verdad? —carraspeó, algo incómodo y deseando cambiar de tema. Kenny pareció notarlo, ya que no insistió ni un poco más.

—Así es. Lo cual de alguna manera es una suerte, su clase está llena de idiotas.

Kyle no dijo nada al escuchar mencionar a sus otros compañeros. Stan Marsh abruptamente interrumpió, y Kyle, dando gracias al cielo, lo miró.

—Yo... ¿Puedo sentarme? Quiero decir, Kenny se invitó solo, pero... Eso. —rió nerviosamente, en un claro gesto de _'no sé qué más decir'. _

_—_¿Y a qué se debería el _honor_? —preguntó Kyle, sin poder contenerse. Kenny rió, luciendo bastante divertido con la situación. Al ver que Stan Marsh no parecía saber qué más decir, agregó—, ¿te vas a sentar o no? —y de inmediato el otro se sentó.

No pudo evitar notar que su hermano tenía razón: de algo le había servido el ejercicio a Stan Marsh. Lucía _bastante _bien con la camiseta roja que llevaba puesta, en perfecta combinación con su cabello negro y algo desordenado quizás por la poca brisa que hacía fuera. Sin duda alguna le favorecía más que el abrigo que solía llevar a clase. Y de todas formas, Kyle no podía evitar pensar en que siempre se veía atractivo. Por algo él lo llamaba en sus adentros Stan _soy egocéntrico _Marsh. Al menos él _sí _que tenía razones para ser un arrogante de primera.

—Y... ¿Qué has pedido? —cuando Stan habló, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, volteó hacia _Kenny _con indiferencia. Pero cuando no escuchó respuesta de su parte, y se percató de la mirada atenta de Stan Marsh sobre él, cayó en cuenta de que no se dirigía a Kenny. Sino a él.

—En realidad sólo he vendio a pasear. Ya tomé algo —respondió.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio. Aquí preparan las mejores hamburguesas que he probado en toda la vida. ¿Y tú sólo un té has tomado? —lo miró con incredulidad. Con sus ojos azul profundo que... Oh, mierda, su hermano ya le había metido cosas en la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre. —se encogió de hombros. Y es que toda esa situación le parecía tan surrealista. Él, sentado co Stan Marsh en un local de hamburguesas. Como si fueran amigos o algo.

El solo pensamiento lo hizo sobresaltarse en su asiento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un amigo que no podían culparlo por considerarlo algo insólito. Improbable. Irreal. Absurdo.

—Nosotros ya hemos pedido hace tiempo, y la comida no debe tardar en llegar. No podemos comer mientras tú estás observando —comentó Stan Marsh. Kenny asintió.

—Es verdad. Iré por un menú. Ya vuelvo —Kenny se levantó y el silencio reinó en la mesa.

¿Tenía que decir algo? No se escuchaba el sonido ni de un mosquito y comenzaba a sentirse pesado. Algo inquieto, murmuró:

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Stan frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Kenny te ha visto solo y se le metió la idea de que era buena idea venir. Lamento si te molestamos, él no lo hace con mala intención, pero si quieres...

Kyle refunfuñó.

—No me refería a eso. Sino en general. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Cuando podrías estar con tu grupo de amigos. O con Wendy, ¿no es tu novia? —no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. De alguna manera le agradaba la atención o curiosidad que parecía provocar en Stan, pero pensar en la razón lo hacía ponerse en un estado de alerta.

—Sé que seguramente no te agrado, y creo que tienes tus razones, pero no quiero que me malinterpretes, yo... Yo nunca haría o diría lo que hacen mis amigos —lo miró directo a los ojos, y Kyle sabía que estaba siendo sincero—. ¿puedo preguntarte por qué...? bueno, tú sabes.

—La pregunta sería más bien por qué _no —_sonrió de medio lado— supongo que principalmente debe de ser por mi orientación sexual —se aventuró a contestar, curioso por conocer cómo se comportaría Stan Marsh al saberlo.

—Eres... Quiero decir, ¿eres gay? —Kyle asintió, sin rodeos.

Stan se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos.

—Vaya. No lo sabía —por fin agregó. A Kyle le pareció particularmente interesante su reacción. Si le preguntasen, diría que en realidad nunca antes vio a alguien actuar de esa manera después de descubrirlo. Porque no es que fuera un secreto. No obstante tampoco lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

La expresión de Stan, fácil de interpretar, le dejó en claro que no sentía repulsión o rechazo. Mas bien parecía sentir genuina sorpresa, y quizás... ¿curiosidad? Arqueó una ceja.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo se han enterado los de tu equipo. El punto es que _siempre _se enteran y _siempre_ es lo mismo. En todos lados. Hay personas a las que les da lo mismo y otras que se comportan como _ellos_ lo hacen. —le señaló. Y Stan hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Cuántas veces te disculparás? —Kyle rió. Y en esa ocasión, fue una risa genuina. Stan parecía impresionado. Tras unos instantes, también él rió.

Y Kyle se sintió bien, a pesar de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo ese día.

* * *

Después de todo, no había terminado siendo tan mal fin de semana. Aunque sonara ilógico, se la terminó pasando bien con Stan Marsh y con Kenny. También le insistieron a que probara algo del menú.

Terminó cediendo y pidiendo una ensalada. Estaba bastante buena, a decir verdad. En el fondo les agradecía, porque de no haber sido por su interrupción, se hubiese saltado una comida y no le sentaba del todo bien.

El problema era que el fin de semana ya había finalizado y al día siguiente era lunes. Donde volvería a toparse con el equipo de fútbol. Donde se sentaría solo en el almuerzo con Tweek, y Stan y Kenny harían como si no existiera, volviendo cada quien a sus vidas.

Sin embargo aquello era normal, ¿no? siempre fue así. Y no tenía por qué cambiar sólo por una charla de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas en un local de hamburguesas donde encontró a dos de sus compañeros por casualidad. ¿O sí?

* * *

Um, bueno. Es todo de momento. ¡Saludos! Gracias a todos por leer.

Un dato: Kyle llama a Stan como Stan Marsh la mayoría porque aún ni tiene la confianza como para llamarle sólo Stan.


	7. Sobre Stan Marsh y un nuevo amigo

Oh no, lamento la tardanza, no puedo decir nada más. Espero no volver a hacer esto nunca más. **Sólo tengo una pequeña nota que les podría interesar**: tenía planeado que este fic sólo fuera **raiting T,** pero no sé si con el tiempo **cambiará a M**. He sabido desde el principio que escribiré **lime**, pero sinceramente ahora que lo pienso no sé que tan subidas de tono sean esas escenas. Por el momento, claro, que aún queda mucho qué recorrer, seguirá en T.

**Este fic sigue estando dedicado a Gene, Coffig, por su cumpleaños que celebrará por mucho tiempo. Los personajes (casi todos) son de Trey y Matt.**

* * *

**7.- Sobre Stan Marsh y un nuevo amigo**

Kyle le agradaba. Además de la curiosidad y lástima que sentía por el chico, Kyle le agradaba. Stan notó que no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo, pero escuchaba a los demás atentamente, participaba en las conversaciones y tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar cuando comenzaba a desenvolverse más.

Era una lástima que en la escuela no pudiese hablarle más, porque después de que había llegado a conocer _un poco _más sobre él, se encontró a sí mismo cada vez con más y más intriga. Se preguntaba, en el fondo, si era que realmente no _pudiese _hablarle, o más bien _no lo hacía. _

Y cuando llegó el lunes, a pesar del clima soleado y despejado, un mal presentimiento lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto de su hogar a su institución. Sentía que al llegar encontraría a su equipo haciendo de las suyas, y él se quedaría sin hacer nada nuevamente.

Pero cuando reparó en que todo estaba tranquilo, al menos de momento, con Kyle ya en el aula, sentado en su silla y con la vista perdida en un libro, y sus amigos en la otra esquina, dio un largo respiro de alivio. No estaba preparado para enfrentar eso, por lo que fue una suerte que fueran suposiciones suyas.

Al llegar Wendy, lo primero que ésta hizo fue disculparse nuevamente por haberse ido tan abruptamente. Stan le ofreció una sonrisa amable e insistió en que no pasaba nada.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Bebe? —le preguntó.

—Mejor. Aunque hoy se ha quedado a descansar en casa —él asintió ante la explicación, y soltó un bostezo— ¿cansado? —inquirió la chica, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí. He estado todo el domingo trabajando para Historia. Y no hemos terminado, ¿puedes creerlo? —soltó un suspiro.

—Vaya. Estás con Tweek Tweak, ¿no? —Wendy se mordió el labio inferior cuando Stan asintió- podías haber pedido que te cambiaran de compañero, ¿no estás haciendo todo el trabajo tú solo? —Stan sabía que sus intenciones al preguntarle no eran malas, y aún así se vio a sí mismo irritado al escucharle.

—No. Al contrario —le miró con seriedad.

—Ah, yo, vaya. No sabía que Tweek fuese bueno en Historia —comentó.

—Tampoco es un genio. Pero sí que sabe más que yo.

—Probablemente Kyle le ayude en una que otra cosa. Pobre chico, debería tener más amigos.

—Lo sé —murmuró más bien para él mismo que para Wendy.

—Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?

Stan negó con la cabeza mientras el primer profesor del día entraba. Wendy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su sitio.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras caminaba con Wendy por el pasillo principal donde se encontraban la mayoría de los casilleros, notó que no estaba del todo equivocado por la mañana. Había uno de ellos, el más discreto, que no tenía estampas de equipos de fútbol o decoraciones, tenía pintado con aerosol rojo la palabra "marica".

Mierda, eso era más grave de lo que parecía.

Sin darse cuenta, Wendy y él se habían detenido y se encontraban observando.

—¡Qué terrible! ¿Quién habrá hecho eso? —refunfuñó.

—Espérame en el comedor. Voy al aseo un momento, estoy algo mareado —mintió. Porque algo dentro de él le decía qué era lo que tenía qué hacer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación la chica.

—Sí, sí, nada grave. Ya vuelvo —y se marchó a toda prisa hacia los baños para chicos del primer piso. No era probable que Kyle estuviera en el comedor después de aquello. Él creía que seguramente preferiría no armar un número donde el equipo se burlara frente a todos.

No encontró a nadie en los aseos del primer piso. _"Pero claro", _pensó. Había baños en el segundo piso que nadie utilizaba. Apresurando el paso, subió las escaleras, y al encontrarse frente a la puerta con el cartel de un chico, dudó un poco. Pero ya estaba ahí, y seguía teniendo esa corazonada que le decía que finalmente hacía lo que sentía que debía.

Giró la perilla y al asomar la cabeza, definitivamente estaba en lo correcto. Kyle estaba de espaldas, con una mano en el cabello y en la otra sosteniendo su gorro verde. No parecía notar su presencia.

Entró con cautela y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sintió como Kyle se sobresaltaba un poco a unos cuantos pasos. Al verlo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú? ¿qué diablos haces aquí, Marsh? —Stan también precibió que el chico estaba ligeramente alterado. Y que era la primera vez que le llamaba por el apellido. No solía gustarle que se dirigieran a él de esa manera, pero dicho por Kyle no sonaba tan mal. Inclusó llegó a pensar que se escuchaba bien si lo decía así.

—¿Todo bien? —no sabía cómo iniciar.

—Ah, claro. _Maravilloso —_rió, sarcástico—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Mala pregunta, lo sé. Es que, he visto...

—No me digas —lo cortó— ¿la tontería del casillero? Anda, me ofendes. No soy un niño pequeño para ponerme a lloriquear o lamentarme por algo así. Pasó y lo limpiaré cuando terminen las clases.

A pesar de la rudeza de sus palabras, Stan intuyó que no era del todo cierto.

—Te ayudaré —eso había salido casi por impulso de sus labios. Kyle negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—Tengo trabajo. Salgo tarde.

—Y yo práctica de fútbol, estamos a mano.

—Peor aún —replicó, rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué insistes? _Ni siquiera _somos amigos, apenas y hemos hablado en contadas ocasiones. No te comprendo. —Kyle tenía el ceño fruncido, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada en un genuino gesto de confusión, y los ojos posados en los suyos exigiéndole una respuesta.

—N-no lo sé. Me agradas, es todo —se encogió de hombros. No había pensado en una respuesta, a pesar de saber que la pregunta eventualmente llegaría.

—¿te das cuenta que estás diciendo que te agrada el chico menos interesante de toda la jodida escuela? —se burló.

—Eso no es cierto. Es... Es como si tú tuvieras una barrera, en la que no dejas entrar a nadie. Si no tienes amigos, es porque no te esfuerzas en ello. Pero, tío, déjame decirte que eres un chico agradable. Pareces del tipo de personas con las que se puede hablar de cualquier cosa y uno jamás se aburrirá, y tienes un sentido del humor bastante peculiar —concluyó, sin haber planeado decir ni una sola palabra de todo el sermón que acababa de mencionar.

—No me conoces —Stan, claro, se percató de que no había negado ninguna de sus palabras anteriores.

—Pero puedo llegar a hacerlo —insistió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te estoy diciendo que, entonces, me des una oportunidad de ser tu amigo —eso tampoco estaba en sus planes. Las palabras comenzaron a salir por sí solas, y no podía retenerlas—. Te podría probar que no soy tan _imbécil _como piensas.

Unos sengudos de silencio y Stan se preguntaba si eso había sido demasiado. Estaba a punto de agregar que si no quería le dejaría en paz (algo que, intuía, no sería _completamente _cierto), cuando Kyle sonrió muy levemente.

—¿Siempre eres tan cabezota? —sonrió más abiertamente, pasándose otra mano por el cabello rizado y desordenado.

—No lo sé. Tendrás que descubrirlo —jugó un poco.

Y Kyle asintió.

* * *

Al final, Stan se quedó hablando con Kyle durante un buen rato. Sobre cualquier cosa, principalmente las más triviales. Entre más absura era la conversación, mejor y más ligero era el ambiente. No obstante, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el timbre que anunciaba el reanudar de las clases, Stan carraspeó.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inició.

—Ya me has hecho una —el otro sonrió.

—Me refiero, a otra... Que no tienes que contestar si no quieres.

—¿Qué sucede? —alzó una ceja.

—El equipo. ¿Hay algo más que te hayan hecho?

Kyle suspiró y evitó mirar a Stan.

—Nada grave y que yo no pueda manejar, sólo... —pareció recordar algo y agachó más la cabeza. Stan esperó a que continuara— en clase de educación física. Tú sabes, debemos de correr y eso. Bueno, creo que alguno de tus amigos ha tropezado conmigo.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió.

Kyle desabrochó el suéter que normalmente llevaba a clases y lo colocó en los lavabos. Su pálida piel de los brazos llamó su atención. Quizás era por la camiseta blanca que traía encima. El chico la levantó un poco y Stan observó que tenía un hematoma en las costillas. No era grande, pero sí se encontraba de un color morado que parecía que al mínimo roce dolía.

—Auch. Eso debe doler —se aceró un poco más para verle mejor—. ¿Estás seguro que ha sido un accidente? No lo parece. A mí me han golpeado sin querer y no lucen... _Así. _

—No sé, ha pasado sin que me de cuenta.

Stan intuyó que Kyle no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Era un gran avance, sin embargo.

—Déjame ver. He tenido algunas lesiones, puedo echarte un ojo —Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su abdomen, y aunque Kyle ya había bajado la camiseta, Stan volvió a subirla para observar mejor el moretón. Pasó delicadamente la yema de su dedo pulgar por el área, resistiéndose en soltar un jadeo. De verdad parecía que dolía.

El muchacho lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó después de eso. Volviendo a colocarse su suéter, le miró.

—¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

—Necesitarás un poco de pomada para los golpes. Con eso no tardará en sanar —Kyle no dijo nada más, sólo asintió en lo que el timbre sonaba.

* * *

Estaba agotado una vez terminado el entrenamiento de aquel día. Le dolían las piernas y parte de la espalda. Aunque lo que quería era irse a casa y tumbarse en la cama por el resto de la tarde, sin importarle los deberes, había hecho una promesa a Kyle, y no podía demostrarle que no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle después de haberle convencido para que aceptara su amistad.

Se dirigió al pasillo principal con el cabello húmedo por la ducha recién tomada, anhelando un suéter que lo cubriera del todo y no sólo parcialmente del frío.

Kyle ya estaba ahí con un limpiador y dos trapos rociados de este. Le pasó uno a Stan, y sin esperarle comenzó a limpiar las letras rojas pintadas en mayúscula.

—¿Ha terminado la práctica? —Stan asintió.

—¿Y tú tus deberes, no?

—Así es —silencio—. ¿ya se han ido tus amigos?

—¿Dean y Brent? —Stan rió un poco, iniciando también su labor, y calló al recodar que no debería estar reaccionando así- sólo son compañeros. Y siempre son los primeros en irse.

El pelirrojo no volvió a mencionar el tema, y sólo siguió tallando. Lo que pareció más o menos un minuto después, fue suficiente para que Stan decidiera volver a hablar.

—Me han dicho que eres bueno para Física y Química —se detuvo un poco—. Y sabes, estaba pensando, que con lo malo que son en esas materias, si no me pongo al corriente, apenas y podré pasarlas. Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme un poco.

Kyle lo miró con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Yo? Wendy es excelente también, y es tu novia.

—Ya, justamente por eso no puede ser ella quien me enseñe. Además... Realmente nunca le entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice.

—Supongo que puedo. Lo único que suelo hacer por las tardes son los deberes y estudiar. No será problema —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Genial. Gracias, amigo.

Stan no notó que Kyle se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra. Cuando terminaron de limpiar, el chico le dio las gracias y se despidieron. Y él seguía pensando que Kyle era muy agradable.

* * *

Bueno... Finalmente se han hecho amigos. Pero les pido paciencia, porque tengan bien en cuenta el hecho de que Kyle siempre ha sentido atracción hacia Stan, _siempre_, pero eso no significa realmente que vaya a suceder algo pronto. xD  
Las cosas se irán dando a su tiempo.

Como **otro dato** que **yo sé** que les **gustará** recordar en un **futuro**... **Nunca olviden que a Stan _le gustó_ que Kyle le llamara por su apellido. **

Gracias por lo reviews y favoritos. :)


	8. Adelante

La canción mencionada más adelante es Carry on my wayward son. Seguro la conocen gracias al capítulo de guitar hero.

Este fic sigue siendo regalo para Gene, Coffig, y south park sigue sin pertenecerme. 

* * *

**8.- Adelante **

Vale. Que admitía que Stan Marsh no era tan desagradable como creía. Pero _joder, _qué físico tenía. Podía enumerar fácilmente en una enorme lista cada aspecto que le gustaba de él y no terminaría nunca. La desventaja, fue que al aceptar ser su amigo tendría, por regla, no tener ese tipo de pensamientos hacia él. Pero, por ese instante, que se fuera a la mierda el resto del mundo y las normas que no estaban escritas y todos seguían como protocolo.

Porque cuando Stan Marsh se acercó a revisar el moretón que tenía en las costillas, sintió como si la piel le quemara. No podía decir si era la suya o los dedos del otro, pero podía jurar que sintió un cosquilleo agradable y seguido una sensación de quemazón. Lo que hizo fue apartarlo. Stan Marsh no tenía ni idea de que si se quedaba un segundo más en esa posición, tan cerca de su piel, una erección no tardaría en nacer de su pantalón. Y no quería espantarlo, porque era de esos chicos _súper heterosexuales _que ni en mil años se les ha cruzado por la cabeza tener un contacto más allá de la amistad con otro chico.

Pero en la soledad de su habitación, nadie además de él podía saber lo mucho que le ponía. Tal vez por eso aquella mañana había terminado con la mano colándose entre sus pantalones de dormir, siguiendo el mismo ritmo lento y acompasado. _Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Y un poco más. _Tampoco se paró a pensar en ese momento que odiaría limpiar el desastre que dejaría en sus sábanas. Y ya que no estaba siendo racional, ¿qué más daba?

Con la respiración entrecortada, aceleró el compás hasta terminar corriéndose en su mano. Soltó un gruñido, satisfecho, y se quedó un instante observando el techo de su habitación, deseando quedarse bajo las tibias mantas y con esa sensación de relajación todo el día. Sólo hasta que escuchó el grito de su madre al otro lado de la puerta, llamándolo para que saliera de una vez por todas, se levantó con pereza de la cama. Enrrolló las sábanas para después poder meterlas en la lavadora, y después de una rápida ducha, comenzó a vestirse para asistir a clases.

* * *

Lo que irremediablemente llevaba preguntándose desde el día anterior, era si Stan Marsh se comportaría como su amigo frente a los demás, o sería más bien algo como _soy tu amigo pero nadie más lo sabe. _Al parecer se trataba de lo segundo. No le sorprendió, y aún así no pudo evitar sentirse levemente decepcionado. Por otro lado, comprendía un poco el por qué lo hacía. Y es que no podía simplemente llegar de un día a otro y comportarse como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida. Ni siquiera podía ser de esa forma estando a solas, y era totalmente consciente de ese hecho. No es como si fuese a llegar y contarle toda su vida a alguien que, prácticamente, seguía siendo apenas un conocido.

Por lo que temía, era que Stan Marsh ya había demostrado ser esa clase de persona que hace romper los estándares, aquellas reglas que con el tiempo, en silencio, se forman gracias a lo vivido.

Y cuando Stan lo miró, con sus enormes ojos azules que resaltaban gracias a su cabello oscuro, y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, desde el otro lado del aula de clases, sentía que quizás, sólo quizás, valía la pena arriesgarse. Sólo un poquito.

Eso, o ya tenía el juicio bastante nublado y era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Lo que no le resultó extraño, fue que Brent y Dean no le molestaran. En realidad, aquel día estaba pasando con bastante tranquilidad. Más de la normal. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con Stanley, porque, aunque ni loco le imaginaba defendiéndole cual príncipe a una princesa en apuros (_y él no era una jodida princesa que necesitara ser rescatada. Ni Stan un puto príncipe. Estaba muy, muy lejos de serlo.) _,probablemente fuese que encontrara un modo de mantenerlos ocupados con otros asuntos. Y le agradecía, porque era lo mínimo que Stan Marsh podía hacer por él en ese momento.

Durante el almuerzo se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, con Tweek ya sentado y bebiendo un café de forma apresurada. El chico se encontraba tranquilo, cosa rara en él. No existía día en el que los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo no hicieran presencia. Por eso, cuando unos cuantos minutos después, lo observó removerse en su asiento con inquietud, derramando algunas gotas de café en la mesa en el proceso, no le tomó demasiada importancia. Hasta que con la mano libre, con la que no sostenía el termo de café, empezó a dar tirones nerviosos a su cabello, viendo algo en específico de lo que Kyle no se percataba gracias a la posición en la que estaba sentado.

Cuando volteó la cabeza por curiosidad, hacia el mismo punto que Tweek veía, lo único que pudo pensar es que la tranquilidad del día estaba por terminar en unos cuantos segundos. Vaya suerte. No era nada inusual: los dos más imbéciles del equipo de futbol miraban en su dirección con una sonrisa burlona. Dieron un paso hacia ellos. _Y dos. Y tres. _

Y antes de que se formulara otro pensamiento en su mente, Stan Marsh apareció de algún lado de la cafetería. Se paró frente a ellos y parecía haber comenzado a hablar sobre algo que arrancó risas en los otros. Para entonces su atención ya estaba desviada y ni siquiera parecían recordarlos.

Suspiró y una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Tweek dejó de tirar de su cabello y arqueó una ceja. Kyle podía jurar que era la primera vez que le veía hacer ese gesto. Los temblores volvieron a detenerse.

—¿Estás bien? Luces —hizo una breve pausa, como si pensara cómo continuar— d-de mejor humor que de costumbre.

—Oh —murmuró— no es nada. Supongo que estoy aliviado porque no falta mucho para terminar lo de historia, ¿sabes? Es bueno pensar que finalmente me libraré de eso —removió con un tenedor la ensalada que apenas y había probado. Tweek asintió, al parecer satisfecho con su respuesta.

Nadie notó que él volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Las tutorías de química y física con Stanley comenzaron dos días después. Y como el día anterior Bebe y Kyle habían terminado su trabajo, Kyle se permitió volver a casa temprano justo al finalizar las clases para ordenar las cosas que utilizaría.

Era normal para él enseñar alguna materia. Con sus buenas calificaciones siempre hubo quien le pedía de favor ayuda para recuperar asignaturas. Quizás de mayor podría ser un buen profesor.

Ya lo pensaría luego.

Sacó de su mochila los libros que necesitarían, lápices y hojas en blanco. Sólo quedaba esperar. Se sentó en una de las sillas y cerró los ojos un instante.

Su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo al ritmo de una melodía que sonaba en su cabeza.

—_On a stormy sea of moving emotion —_tarareó, aumentando el volumen de a poco—, _tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean... _[1]

—_I set a course for winds of fortune... But I heard the voices say _[2] _—_Otra voz terminó por él.

Y Kyle se sobresaltó como nunca en la vida, abriendo los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con Stanley mirándolo con una sonrisa, parado en el marco de la entrada hacia la cocina.

—¡Eh, no te detengas por mí! —rió.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿y quién te dejó entrar? —preguntó, todavía sobresaltado.

—Ya terminó la práctica. No es tan temprano. Tu hermano me dejó entrar, dijo que estabas aquí.

—Ah. Y... Espera, ¿conoces la canción? —frunció el ceño, cayendo en cuenta de que, de hecho, Stan había cantado la línea correcta.

—¡Claro que sí! En realidad es gracias a mi padre. Solía tocarla en una vieja guitarra eléctrica que tenía _—_mencionó, acercándose hacia Kyle y tomando asiento en la silla de al lado. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, a su costado, y lo miró con sus ojos azules. Tan azules como el mar cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

—¿Tu padre toca la guitarra? —Kyle dejó escapar un suspiro asombrado.

—Algo así. Quiero decir, algunas canciones. Incluyendo esa, claro. La he escuchado tantas veces que podría cantarla al revés.

—Asombroso... —musitó.

—No tanto. No dirías lo mismo si lo conocieses en persona —volvió a reír levemente y seguido se aclaró la garganta—. ¿qué me dices tú?

—Es bastante más aburrido. Sólo... Me gusta la canción. Y la música en general, de hecho. Tengo una guitarra acústica con la que tocaba de vez en cuando.

En esa ocasión fue turno de Stanley se asombrarse.

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo me dejarás escucharte?

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que he tocado. Pero supongo que puedo, si quieres —recordó.

—Sería fantástico. También me gusta la música, pero te admitiré que no soy un experto, así que tendrás que enseñarme algunas canciones —Stanley no paraba de sonreír. Y Kyle no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

Se encogió de hombros y carraspeó.

—Entonces, ¿comenzamos con física o química?

—¡Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado! —rió. Kyle pensó que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a escuchar la risa de Stanley—. Física está bien.

Asintió. Y le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Si Stan en realidad no comprendía sus explicaciones, no lo demostraba. Todo fue demasiado tranquilo, y Kyle no le respondió más de tres dudas. Los ejercicios planteados estaban igualmente bien hechos. Lo que él podía notar era que ciertamente no es que el chico fuera tonto. Todo lo contrario. Parecía captar rápido, así que, o el método de enseñansa de la escuela no le estaba sirviendo o no sabía cómo ordenar los conocimientos. Tal vez ambas.

—No puedo creer que ya esté por anochecer. El tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido, ¿no? —Stanley estiró los brazos en lo que Kyle recogía sus propias cosas.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres —comentó Kyle. Por educación. Y porque realmente podía hablar con Stanley Marsh y no aburrirse o entrar en estado de alerta. Era agradable.

—¿Tus padres no tienen problemas con eso? —Stan también comenzó a guardar sus útiles y a colocarlos dentro de la mochila.

—Para nada. De todas formas, la cena la hago yo.

—¿Cocinas? —Stan volvió a poner esa expresión de impresión. Con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente curvada en una "o". A Kyle le entraron ganas de sonreír.

—Eso creo. Quiero decir, sí. Pero no es que lo haga estupendo ni nada. Si lo hago es sólo porque... —Kyle dudó unos segundos antes de continuar—. No como lo mismo que mi familia.

—¿Eres vegetariano o algo así? —Stan se tocó distraídamente el cabello con una mano y la otra estaba posada sobre la nuca. Kyle se removió sobre la silla.

—No. Es... Es complicado —suspiró— no siempre puedo comer lo mismo que mi familia. Algunos alimentos restringidos y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué tipo de alimentos? —el chico lo observó. Le estaba prestando su completa atención, y Kyle se sintió abrumado. Jamás se había sentido escuchado de _esa_ manera, excepto quizás con su hermano. Parecía que no podía estar sucediendo.

—Comida rápida, tú sabes, cosas fritas y demás. Pero mi doctor vigila mi alimentación, así que aunque mi madre prepara 'comida sana', tengo que seguir el régimen. Es un fastidio. —rió suavemente.

—Ya. ¿Es por eso que aquel día, en el local, no quisiste ordenar una hamburguesa? —Kyle asintió, con la vista clavada en el suéter que traía puesto y jugando con las pelusas sueltas— lo siento —murmuró Stan.

—No lo sabías, eso no importa —negó con la cabeza.

—Es una lástima. Ahí la comida es realmente buena —se detuvo un momento y después se acomodó en la silla, con una expresión diferente. Kyle no pudo decifrar de qué se trataba—. ¿sabes? No sé qué es lo que te sucedió para que sea así, y no tienes que decirme, lo entiendo. Pero confío en que pronto eso cambiará, y cuando suceda, lo primero que haré será llevarte ahí de nuevo, y probarás las papas fritas, una hamburguesa y la maldita mejor malteada del lugar.

Kyle no sabía cómo sentirse. De verdad que no. Con la media y decidida sonrisa de Stan, mirándolo fijamente, dejándolo sin escapatoria, simplemente no podía apartar la vista por más que era lo que en ese instante deseaba. Era como si siempre regresara hacia el mismo punto. Tragó saliva, y no le salieron palabras de los labios. Asintió.

—¿Cenarás aquí, entonces? —murmuró, seguido de un corto silencio.

—Seguro.

El contacto visual no se rompió hasta que Stan bostezó y Kyle aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Porque así se sentía; atrapado.

* * *

_[1] En un mar tormentoso de emociones en movimiento, e__stoy sacudido como un barco en el océano..._

_[2] Tracé un camino para los vientos de la fortuna, pero escucho a las voces decir..._

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios que me animan mucho!

**Pd: ¿Tengo que volver a recalcar que Kyle no está enamorado de Stan? Espero que se note que, ya, vale, el chico le gusta, es obvio. Pero no así. **


	9. Un paso al frente

**A pesar del tiempo, este fic sigue siendo regalo para Gene, o Coffig, aquí en fanfiction. También quisiera darle gracias especiales a MisakiRubio801, porque sus palabras me hicieron el día cuando las leí... Y sus dibujos que son hermosos, deberían verlos. Ella es StanleyR en tumblr. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar! Y a los que no, pero igual siguen esta historia. Pero principalmente a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. Me hacen muy feliz. :')**

* * *

**9.- Un paso al frente **

Fue tan inesperadamente rápido para Stan encariñarse con Kyle. Él era una especie de soñador, un joven que seguía creyendo en el destino, y si no fuera porque sabía que a Kyle las frases relacionadas con el "destino" no le simpatizaban, lo habría mencionado casi inmediatamente después de conocerse. Resultó instantáneo, como si no recordara lo que se sentía estar sin su compañía, como si toda la vida hubiera esperado sólo para que esa serie de acontecimientos se presentara, para que él decidiera ofrecer su amistad en los lavabos del segundo piso aquel día de septiembre.

Entonces, sentado en el patio trasero de su hogar, junto a él y con el frío de diciembre golpeándoles la piel que los abrigos no cubrían, podía decir que Kyle lucía más feliz desde entonces. No es que fuese egocéntrico o arrogante, pero era indescriptible la sensación de ser una de las causas por las que una persona antes solitaria y extremadamente reservada, comenzara a abrirse un poco más a los demás y mostrarse más alegre y ligeramente más seguro de sí mismo.

Un gran progreso, si le preguntaban.

—_I'm just a fool... A fool in love with you... Earth angel, earth angel..._—la voz de Kyle tarareando una de sus miles de canciones habituales lo devolvió al momento.

Le gustaba escucharlo cantar. Y tararear. Era cuando más feliz lucía, cuando más sonreía, y eso para Stan significaba más de lo que podía expresar.

—¿Esa canción cuál es? —murmuró, con la voz parcialmente ronca debido al frío.

—No me digas que no la conoces —Kyle lo miró con incredulidad, clavando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de Stan. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Stan no dejó pasar el detalle de que se encontraba tan cerca que podía apreciar las casi invisibles pecas que el otro chico tenía en la cara.

Negó con la cabeza y Kyle suspiró decepcionado, con el vaho saliendo de sus labios.

—Earth Angel. The penguins. Mil novecientos cincuenta y cuatro. ¿Te suena? También la canta Elvis.

—Podrías cantar un poco más y quizás así recuerde.

Stan no consideraba su propio comentario como algo completamente verdadero. Más que para intentar recordar una canción que claramente no le sonaba de ningún lado, lo decía para escuchar a Kyle cantar de nuevo. Para volver a ver _esa _expresión relajada y feliz que iluminaba el rostro de Kyle cada vez que cantaba.

—_I fell for you... And I knew the vision of your love loveliness... I hope and I pray that some day I'll be the vision of your hap... happiness..._

Kyle siguió tarareando, en esa ocasión sólo la melodía, y Stan sentía que podría escucharlo por horas y no aburrirse, a pesar de sus pocos conocimientos sobre la clase de música que Kyle solía escuchar. Básicamente, lo que él conocía acerca de canciones de épocas pasadas, se centraba a aquellas que su amigo solía tararear tan seguido que terminaba aprendiéndolas él también.

—¿Y bien? —el tono inquisitivo de Kyle y su expectante sonrisa le recordó que le habían hecho una pregunta antes.

—No la he escuchado antes. Pero si se escucha tan bien como la manera en la que tú la cantas seguro es buena —sonrió.— Ky. ¿harás algo para navidad? —preguntó, lo más cuidadosamente posible.

Conocía mucho más sobre Kyle que en un principio, sí. Pero eso no significaba que conociera la mayor parte de su historia. Mucho menos algo relacionado con familia que no fuesen sus padres y su hermano, o su vieja ciudad. Y por un lado, lo comprendía. Por el otro, la sensación que le proporcionaba una especie de picazón en el estómago. El intenso deseo de conocer más. De conocerlo todo.

—Pasaré Hanukka en San Francisco con mis parientes —se removió un poco sobre el banco—. Y... Bueno, es una lástima, ¿sabes? Allá también hace bastante frío. Pero nunca neva como aquí. Me encanta el frío. Y la nieve. Dejan una sensación agradable.

—Eso explica por qué nos estamos congelando aquí cuando podríamos estar dentro bebiendo algo caliente —rió un poco y tras unos segundos, carraspeó—. Entonces en San Francisco... ¿Me mandarás recuerdos desde allá,, o qué? —bromeó.

—Puedo enviarte un par de postales, sí.

—Espera, espera, ¿postales? ¿en qué año se supone que estamos, Ky? ¿Los 60's?

—Está bien, _te llamaré al móvil. _¿Eso está mejor? —arqueó una ceja.

—Perfecto —sonrió.

Kyle negó la cabeza en fingida decepción, que estaba lejos de ser auténtica por la sonrisa impregnada sobre sus labios, que lo delataban.

Durante unos cuantos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Kyle veía un par de copos de nieve caer y Stan la nieve ya acumulada sobre el césped. Removió un poco con el pie, y al levantar la vista tenía los ojos de Kyle posados sobre él. El chico le sonrió casi tímidamente.

Entonces Stan decidió que estaba a punto de tomar una importante decisión.

* * *

Solía pensar que era posible continuar las cosas de esa manera. La misma rutina que se repetía cada semana, donde él intentaría por casi todos los medios posibles distraer a sus compañeros o cualquier otro para que no se metieran con Kyle. Pero no podía estar en todas partes, y cada cuanto seguían ocurriendo incidentes. Él se disculparía con Kyle, éste lo perdonaría y le dedicaría una sonrisa apagada que haría que Kenny lo mirara con genuina desaprobación cuando le contara lo ocurrido, y se sentiría una mierda de persona durante los siguientes días, hasta pretender que nada seguía sucediendo.

Y la verdad era que estaba cansado de fingir. Resultaba más agotador que simplemente decir la verdad. Incluso Kyle sabía que Stan era una persona totalmente diferente en la escuela y otra fuera de ella.

Entonces se había planteado la posibilidad de reaccionar de una vez por todas.

De acabar con esa absurda situación que no tenía sentido.

—Yo —dudó— e-estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¿no, Ken?

Caminaban hacia casa por penúltima ocasión antes de vacaciones de invierno, y Stan sentía la oprimente necesidad de contárselo a alguien, aún siendo estúpido, incluso para él, hacer esa pregunta. Y no obstante ahí estaba. preguntando algo que era más claro que el agua.

—¿En serio quieres que conteste eso? —rió sarcásticamente—. Vamos, hermano. No es como si fuera tu mejor momento. Lo estás haciendo pésimo.

—Gracias por el apoyo... —murmuró, rodando los ojos.

—Es mi trabajo. Tú sabes, decirte la verdad que tú mismo conoces.

—No, yo... Me refiero... Quiero cambiar eso, ¿sabes?

Kenny levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Eso has dicho hace uno o dos meses atrás, y quizá no lo he notado, pero no he visto que hagas un movimiento distinto.—Esta vez es diferente. Necesito hacer lo correcto.

—¿Y lo haces por Kyle, o por ti mismo?

Stan se talló ambas manos en busca de calor y pensando por primera vez que aquello no lo había considerado. La respuesta tardó unos cuantos segundos llegar a su mente. Por alguna razón, le molestó la insinuación de Kenny, de tal forma que terminó respondiendo algo que no tenía planeado decir.

—Si tanto te preocupa Kyle, ¿por qué no le has invitado tú a sentarse en tu mesa?

Kenny se detuvo en seco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le estaba dirigiendo una mirada, _esa _que sólo guardaba para las personas que no tenían su aprecio. Stan se estremeció ligeramente. Discutir con su amigo no estaba entre sus planes.

—Lo he hecho. Y él me ha rechazado en toda ocasión —su rostro se fue endureciendo—. ¿Adivinas por qué, al menos, no? —Stan guardó silencio.— Como lo suponía —rodó los ojos—. Cree que tus grandes _amigos _se meterán con Butters, Craig y conmigo si él y Tweek nos acompañan. Eso no es cierto, pero el chico es inseguro de sí mismo y no creo que aún siendo poco probable, quiera que eso suceda. Y como yo soy tu amigo, entonces también tú estarías en problemas. Pero tú estás ocupado siendo un gilipollas, preocupándote por ti mismo como para notarlo.

—¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué esperas que haga? —pidió.

—Deja de ser un cabrón y enfrenta tus problemas en vez de huir o esconderte de ellos. Deja de correr, Stan. Tú mismo le ofreciste a Kyle tu amistad, pues compórtate como tal en todas partes, no sólo cuando nadie les ve.

Una vez dicho eso Kenny se marchó, caminando sin detenerse a esperar a Stan. Él tampoco lo detuvo. Su casa estaba a un par de calles más y la de Kenny también, además su amigo parecía no querer hablar al menos durante un buen rato con él.

* * *

La primera oportunidad que Stan tuvo de hacer las cosas correctas se dio en el primer periodo.

La clase de arte transcurría con normalidad. Hasta que el profesor necesitó ir a pedir prestado ciertos materiales que se les habían agotado a otra aula y el grupo de estudiantes se quedó sin vigilancia. Cuando Dean Anderson pasó al lado de Kyle y accidetalmente su paleta de pinturas cayó al suelo, Stan supo que lo que se avecinaba no era agradable. Nervioso, esperó que se desatara la fiera que estaba hecho su compañero. Todos los presentes, que observaban en completo silencio la escena, sabían que la paleta en realidad no era importante. Dean sólo buscaba excusas para descargar su ira en chicos como Kyle.

Era una suerte que Brent Woods no compartiera esa clase con ellos o sería mucho más difícil intervenir.

—¡Lo has hecho a propósito, perra! —siseó.

—Se te ha caído a ti. Yo no he hecho nada —murmuró Kyle, con calma.

Dean rechinó los dientes, preparado para atacar. Colocó su mano con brusquedad en el hombro de Kyle, comenzando a zarandearlo.

Stan empezaba a irritarse. Todos se limitaban a observar y nadie movía ni un dedo. Incluyéndolo a él, para su disgusto. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando el profesor entró nuevamente, y tan fácil como comenzó, terminó. Dean, con su intimidante mirada marrón y enorme estatura, lo soltó antes de meterse en más problemas.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, muchachos? —inquirió el profesor, acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nada importante -Dean se dio la vuelta, fulminando a Kyle con la mirada y recogiendo su paleta de pinturas del suelo.

Kyle no dijo nada y la clase siguió adelante, para molestia de Stan, que se negaba a creer la indiferencia del maestro que tenía en frente. Parecía no importarle que Dean hubiera estado a punto de comenzar una pelea contra alguien inocente y eso le cabreaba muchísimo.

Lo cual no debería. Siendo que no había sido capaz de hacer lo que se proponía.

Así, Stan Marsh fracasó en su primera oportunidad de darle su merecido a un imbécil.

Stan comenzaba a andar por el pasillo principal, un largo corredor iluminado donde había un tablón de anuncios, carteles, y un par de murales promoviendo valores como la amistad o el respeto, aquellos que la gran parte de los estudiantes había olvidado que existían.

Estaba cansado y decepcionado de sí mismo. Después de la clase de arte, el día continuó con extraña calma. Algo que agradecería de ser una fecha ordinaria. Pero era _el _día, aquel donde después de tanto tomaría cartas en el asunto de la mejor forma que le fuera posible. El detalle residía en que la última clase estaba por comenzar en escasos veinte minutos, y no podría hacer nada más hasta después de vacaciones de invierno.

Frustrado, se mordió los labios y con la mano con la que no cargaba libros que debía poner en su casillero, rascó su nuca. Sin notarlo, había quedado justo frente a uno de los murales. Nada relevante que no hubiese visto antes, y aún así se quedó observándolo bastante tiempo. Sólo era un dibujo de dos chicos charlando amistosamente, con la frase "¡Ten una buena convivencia" en la parte superior.

La idea de que podría, desde el principio del día, simplemente haber hablado con Kyle tal y como lo hacía cuando estaban solos, le cayó como un balde de agua helada proveniente del Polo Norte. No haberlo pensado antes resultaba estúpido. Absolutamente irracional e insensato. Se pudo haber ahorrado quizás un par de explicaciones.

Y al volver en sí, y escuchar los murmullos de prácticamente cada estudiante cerca de él, donde el nombre de "Kyle" resonaba en sus oídos a pesar de ser lejano y dicho en susurros como si fuera algo prohibido, supo que algo andaba mal. Que podría haber evitado de no ser por su disparatado actuar.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al tomar en cuenta que Kyle era una persona silenciosa, que se movía en las sombras, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Así que, la única conclusión lógica a la que pudo llegar, fue que estaba en realmente grandes problemas. Sólo algo grave hacía reaccionar a las personas de esa manera, darles un tema para cotillear y que la noticia se extendiese tan rápido en la escuela, a pesar de estar relacionado con un chico del que lo más seguro es que nunca antes hubieran escuchado, exceptuando comentarios burlones o despectivos.

Se acercó a un par de chicas un par de años menores, e intentando lucir desinteresado, llamó su atención, carraspeando.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó.

—No lo sé con seguridad, en realidad. Todos dicen que Brent Woods está hecho una furia porque gracias a... Un chico...

—Kyle Broflovski —otra de las chicas proporcionó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, como si no creyese lo que ella misma decía.

—Sí, que gracias a él le han castigado en lengua. Al parecer le estaba molestando durante la clase y a la profesora no le ha hecho mucha gracia, entonces lo ha castigado, y dicen que se armará una pelea o algo así.

—Incluso llamarán a sus padres y corre el rumor de que le harán venir a limpiar un par de salones durante las vacaciones de invierno, ya que por lo que sabemos no es la primera vez que sucede algo como eso en su clase de lengua —una tercera chica habló.

Decir que Stan estaba confundido, en una especie de trance, era poco.

Se marchó de ahí, dándole la gracia a las chicas que seguían murmurando toda clase de conclusiones apresuradas que él decidió no continuar escuchando. Kyle no le había contado nada acerca de incidentes en clase de lengua.

Creía que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía. Sin embargo no compartía la clase de lengua con nadie del equipo ni con Kyle y jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que ahí también existían problemas. Especialmente porque la profesora encargada de esa clase era considerablemente estricta y no permitía ninguna clase de conductas que alteraran el orden.

Y el dilema estaba lejos de terminar ahí.

Conocía a Brent, y si las revelaciones eran ciertas dudaba que se limitara a usar sólo palabras. Sólo insultos. Esa línea no había sido cruzada durante todo ese tiempo, y el chico era como una bomba a punto de explotar. Si no sucedió antes fue porque no tenía una razón específica para desquitarse. Ahora que la tenía, no sabía hasta dónde podía llegar.

Se movió entre los pasillos con rapidez, inmerso ante la idea de que Brent era una mierda de persona que había tenido que pasar por situaciones de mierda. Detrás de todo, aquel chico enorme y con complejo de bravucón tenía su historia. No obstante aquella no era una excusa para justificar su comportamiento. No conocía por completo la historia de Kyle y no podía decir con seguridad en ese momento si la conocería en un futuro o no. Lo que era claro, era que la diferencia estaba bien marcada; pese a todo, Kyle se esforzaba por no dejar que lo que le ocurrió influyera demasiado en su presente, a no desquitarse con los demás como lo hacían con él.

Aprendió que podía ser un chico bastante malhumorado cuando se molestaba, que nunca se cerraba la boca cuando un tema le apasionaba, y defendía a morir sus ideales y puntos de vista. Un increíble ser humano que sabía luchar y jamás olvidó quién era. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era comportarse como un amigo decente. Y es por ello que intentaría, por primera vez, comportarse como tal.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros del patio principal cuando sintió un agarre en la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Al voltear, se encontró con Wendy parada frente a él con una expresión que parecía ser una mezcla de alivio y preocupación en el rostro. Stan se llevó una sorpresa de verla ahí. Normalmente era él quien solía buscarla entre clase y clase.

—¡Wendy! ¿Qué sucede?

—Te estaba buscando, Stan. ¿Has escuchado lo que se ha armado? No he visto a Brent y me preocupa que le haga algo estúpido a Kyle. Es un buen chico.

Stan se mordió el labio inferior.

—A eso iba... Tampoco he visto a Ky por ningún sitio...

La chica lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Ky?

—Sí... Ahora no hay mucho tiempo para explicar. Debo buscar a mi amigo.

Y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde había un árbol que parecía ser la preferencia de los chicos que intimidaban a otros.

Stan no sabía si Wendy había entendido que por 'amigo' se refería a Kyle, no obstante deducía que sí, a juzgar por la sonrisa que alcanzó a percibir antes de ponerse en marcha.

Ese era el primer paso para dejar de ser el peor amigo del mundo. Admitirlo.

Se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta.

Iría por Kyle.

Por su amigo.

Esta vez no le fallaría.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Uff. Ya lo he dicho, cuánto tiempo.**

**Por cierto. Me gustaría añadir que Kyle en esta historia no es un chico débil. Es decir, quiero evitar que se sorprendan si alguna vez no actúa como creían. Espero que no les de esa impresión, porque realmente no lo es... Y si se las da, bueno, iré trabajando en ello. Porque ha pasado por muchas cosas que se irán descubriendo, sí, pero no dejará _-pequeño spoiler- _que lo golpeen así como así. _Otra vez. _Es solo que Stan tiene complejo de héroe, le gusta pensar que cuida a Kyle. (Aunque no lo sea exactamente(?) Oh, y el pobrecillo comienza a caer en las redes de nuestro pelirrojo, tal vez lo hayan notado sutilmente...**

**_¡Nos vemos! c:_**


	10. Lo que hago lo hago por ti

**¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir por la tardanza, excepto que este capítulo ha sido todo un reto. Quisiera advertir que se tocan algunos temas delicados. Y algunos otros, que ya leerán. Otra cosa es que casi al final del capítulo hay una canción, que considero importante. Sería maravilloso si pudiesen escucharla. Es Hey Jude, por Los Beatles. Una disculpa para quien lea esto en las próximas horas, no me ha dado tiempo de corregir el guión corto a guión largo y no podré mañana ya que tendré tres exámenes. Pff. En fin.**

**Como última nota, quisiera agradecer infinitamente a MisakiRubio801 por el hermoso dibujo que ha hecho de este fic y que ahora orgullosamente he puesto como imagen del fic! Enserio, chicos, deben ir corriendo ya mismo a ver su tumblr y sus dibujos. Ella es StanleyR y tiene muchas cosas increíbles. **

**El fic sigue siendo un regalo para CoffiG, o Gene. Que ya fue de nuevo su cumpleaños este 9 de febrero (¡claro que me acordé!) y esto sigue en proceso. Los personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey. **

* * *

***Capítulo 10: Lo que hago lo hago por ti.**

Dolía.

_Duele, _se repetía una y otra vez. Kyle casi había olvidado lo que se sentía ser golpeado de aquella forma. Era tan doloroso como recordaba, y el frío del exterior ni siquiera importaba.

Pero no perdería el control. No debía de hacerlo. A pesar de que su mente se encontraba casi por completo en blanco, y no distinguía con con claridad los insultos que el otro le lanzaba golpe tras golpe, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Si no, todo _comenzaría_ de nuevo. Y eso era algo que no podría resistir. No otra vez.

Como pudo, tomó aliento y esquivó el siguiente golpe, y el siguiente. El chico frente a él gruñó y lanzó una sarta de insultos a los que Kyle no se molestó en prestar atención. Un puño se dirigía justo hacia sus omóplatos, siendo eludido a tiempo, dejando a Brent distraído por un par de segundos que fueron suficientes para que él actuara.

Impresionándose a sí mismo, le devolvió el golpe. Brent, en vez de reaccionar incluso más violentamente, pareció impresionado, descolocado, como si no creyera que aquel chico fuera Kyle. Entonces volvió a atacar, directo hacia la nariz del chico, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Sus nudillos dolían, rojos y manchados de sangre que no podía decir si era suya o de la nariz de Brent.

Antes de poder hacer más, una voz perfectamente conocida lo sacó de aquel estado.

-¿¡Se puede saber que sucede aquí!? -exclamó Stan.

Y por un minuto creyó que se dirigía a él, por haberlo atrapado golpeando a su amigo y compañero de equipo. El miedo de que Stan lo abandonara y comenzara a golpearlo lo invadió, y el solo pensamiento lo hizo morderse el labio, aun estando lastimado.

Pero Stan se dirigía a Brent, furioso, una ira que no había visto en él jamás. Casi parecía que se lanzaría a darle una paliza en cualquier momento, y Kyle sintió un pinchazo de culpa por creer que Stan sería capaz de darle la espalda en un momento así.

A partir de entonces, ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir. Kyle no escuchó mucho la conversación, más concentrado en sacudir la nieve que se había adherido a su gorro, pues cayó al suelo en algún momento del enfrentamiento.

Entonces un par de palabras llamaron su atención, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

"_¡Porque es mi amigo!" _

Algo cálido recorrió su pecho de forma fugaz.

Después de eso, Brent se alejó, completamente furioso. No llegaría muy lejos.

Algún profesor lo vería y seguramente extenderían su castigo. Y lo llamarían a él para otorgarle el suyo.

Suspiró.

Se sentía roto. Y ya no se debía sólo a los golpes, que después de caer en cuenta de la situación en la que terminó parecían ser superficiales. Apenas y los notaba.

Stan se acercó con cautela.

-Vayámonos de aquí. ¿Qué dices? Nadie lo notará -colocó la mano sobre su hombro, apretando amistosamente. Kyle sintió un escalofrío, y sospechaba que no se debía al frío.

-No puedo... No puedo evadir el castigo, así no funcionan las cosas... -sentía la voz débil. Odiaba estar así.

-Esta vez no se trata de evadir o no, es necesario, amigo. Ven conmigo -Stan recorrió su brazo con la mano, apretando un poco al llegar a la muñeca como gesto de apoyo.

Kyle no volvió a replicar cuando Stan los sacó a ambos de la escuela a hurtadillas.

Ninguno habló ni hizo esfuerzos por iniciar una conversación. Sólo cuando ya habían atravesado un buen tramo, Stan rompió el silencio.

-¿Prefieres ir a tu casa, o la mía?

-La tuya. -respondió, después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Y no hubo más palabras hasta que llegaron. Para sorpresa de Kyle, Stan no soltó su muñeca en ningún momento. En su lugar, su mano bajó de a poco, hasta estar unida completamente con la suya propia, encajando como si fuera algo que debían de haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Kyle agradeció en silencio la calidez, la sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía la mano de Stan, y durante un instante, casi olvidaba el motivo por el cual se encontraban en aquella situación.

Pero la tristeza siempre parecía volver, una abrumadora sensación que daba la impresión de que uno estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el piso, cayendo desde gran altura.

Sabía que estaba hecho un desastre. Siempre lo fue.

La mente de Kyle se encontraba en un punto lejano, donde parecía no saber cómo debería reaccionar. Las emociones estaban ahí, la frustración, la inmensa tristeza, la ira, el sentir que las cosas volverían a empeorar. Porque los golpes implicaban que algo malo pasaría, fue como había aprendido mientras crecía.

Pero aunque había peleado de vuelta, Kyle se sentía inútil. Indefenso. Débil. Quizá ninguno de sus esfuerzos valía la pena, nunca se recuperaría del todo, y lo que debería de hacer de una vez era acabar con todo.

_Para. Para, para, para._

Se dijo a sí mismo. Debía de cortar esa línea de pensamiento. Era un terreno peligroso, lo sabía, y si seguía de esa forma se hundiría de nuevo.

Sintió a Stan apretando levemente su mano, y cayó en cuenta de que ya habían llegado. La casa de su amigo era cálida, y él había estado tan inmerso pensando que ni siquiera notó cuando el frío del exterior se convirtió en el acogedor interior de la casa.

-Ven aquí, te ayudaré con eso -. Stan lo dirigió hacia el sillón de la sala, frente al televisor. Kyle sabía que se refería a las heridas que tenía en el rostro, mas no dijo nada. No negó ni asintió, sólo permaneció quieto, deseando que Stan no se hubiese alejado a conseguir alcohol y un par de algodones para poder seguir sosteniendo su mano.

Casi suelta una risa, sin humor. Estaba siendo patético.

El chico volvió casi enseguida y se sentó tan cerca que Kyle podía estudiar cada detalle, cada rasgo de su rostro. Stan tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules mirándole con tanta intensidad que sintió que quedaría paralizado por ellos.

Kyle se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras Stan limpiaba los rastros de sangre, con cuidado. Stan había sacrificado mucho por él al hacer lo que hizo. Se había puesto en contra del que fue su amigo por años, por él, quien apenas llevaba conociendo un par de meses, por alguien que no valía la pena. Era probable que ahora la mayoría le odiara a él también. Y aun así, parecía importarle tan poco.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -preguntó, su voz sonando más consternada de lo que le hubiese gustado. Kyle había evitado decirle a Stan de los incidentes para protegerlo, para no involucrarlo... Y se había involucrado él mismo. Un repentino temor de que por su culpa Stan resultara también herido lo inundó, y con pánico, se sintió todavía peor consigo mismo.

-Ky, eres mi amigo. No quiero esconderlo más tiempo, no soporto... No soporto verte así.

-Es mi problema, no el tuyo, Stan.

-¡Claro que lo es, esto lo hago por ti! Dios mío, ¿después de lo que ha pasado ahí? Debí haber actuado antes.

Y para Kyle cada palabra fue como una apuñalada en el corazón. Sabía que Stan no lo hacía con la intención, pero lo único que estaba logrando era hacerle sentir lo que más odiaba. Debilidad.

-¡No necesito que estés ahí para "protegerme"! ¡Yo también lo hago por ti, quiero evitarte problemas! -respondió, a la defensiva, y sintió como lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Stan lo notó, y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, su rostro se suavizó.

-Lo sé, Ky. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. A lo que me refiero es que todo este tiempo he sido un amigo de mierda, y tú no mereces eso. Quiero ayudarte, ser _realmente_ tu amigo. Así que por favor, déjame actuar como tal.

-Eso no es cierto. E-eres la persona más increíble que conozco, Stan. Has hecho más por mí en un par de meses que muchos en varios años. Yo sólo... No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa, e-entiendes? -murmuró, con sinceridad, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas.

-No saldré lastimado, lo prometo.

Kyle asintió, sorprendiéndose por su propia respuesta, y las lágrimas que había estado aguantando emergieron de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Stan pareció alarmarse.

-Lo-lo siento. Lamento.. Lamento ser así, a puesto que preferirías a alguien mucho más divertido para pasar el rato. No a a-alguien como yo -sollozó.

Stan colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Eres divertido. Y me encanta pasar el rato contigo. ¿Por qué dices "alguien como yo" como si fuera algo malo?

-¡Mírame, soy un desastre! -Kyle rió entre dientes sin una pizca de humor, maldiciendo encontrarse en aquel estado frente a Stan.

"_Deja de llorar, deja de llorar_

_Para_

_Para, para. _

_¡PARA!"_

-No lo eres. -Stan murmuró con delicadeza.

Y cada una de sus palabras sonaba tan real, tan enserio, que una parte de Kyle casi quiso creerlas. La otra parte, la más obstinada y que normalmente le traía problemas, entre más escuchaba cosas como esas, más buscaba alguna excusa, defectos, o cualquier recuerdo que le impidiera sentirse mejor. Por el contrario. Le hacía sentir peor.

Así Kyle terminó llorando como no lo había hecho en bastante tiempo, con Stan a su lado, acariciando su espalda o su cabello, sin decir palabra alguna. No era necesario. Y no pudo evitar quererle más por ello, por todo lo que se esforzaba... Por él.

Al poco rato Kyle ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. La sensación no había desaparecido, no obstante, estar en compañía de Stan aligeraba la carga que sentía sobre los hombros. Kyle suspiró, y decidió que debería decir algo.

-¿R-recuerdas los antidepresivos? -comenzó. Stan asintió, volteando en su dirección y prestándole completa atención. Como si, en ese instante, Kyle fuera todo su mundo. Kyle se mordió los labios antes de continuar-. Los he estado utilizando desde años ya. Desde que tuve problemas con mis compañeros en la escuela media.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Stan, con genuina preocupación, y quizá algo de curiosidad. Aun así, su voz era suave y no tenía ni un rasgo de estar presionando a Kyle para contarle. Sus expresiones hacían un leve gesto de _si tú quieres contarme._

Y Kyle decidió que lo haría.

-Era por cualquier motivo, pero comenzó cuando se enteraron que me gustaban los chicos -murmuró, sintiendo la garganta hecha un nudo-. Al principio no era tan malo. Solía responder, pero luego... Las agresiones se volvieron mayores. No les era suficiente con decirme que alguien como yo no merecía siquiera respirar. Comenzaron... Comenzaron a hacer cosas que no puedo ni mencionar. Me hacen avergonzarme de mí mismo -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el recuerdo-. Entonces comencé a tener problemas alimenticios. Con lo que pasaba todos los días en la escuela, sentí que perdía el control. Y eso se volvió lo único que sentía que podía controlar. Hasta que terminé en el hospital.

Kyle se mordió el labio, sintiendo su respiración más pesada a cada palabra que daba. La historia del hospital era punto y aparte. Tenía todo un mundo detrás, y no quería que su amigo lo supiera y cambiara su perspectiva de él. Casi sintió sus mejillas arder ante el bochorno que le provocaba mirar atrás. Stan al parecer sintió su incomodidad y lo difícil que le estaba resultando, ya que tomó su muñeca y apretó ligeramente en un gesto conciliador.

-Está bien, amigo. Tranquilo, ¿sí?

-Lo sé, es sólo que... El día de hoy me ha recordado... Quiero decir, lo que esos golpes implican, para mí es... -No podía ni siquiera hablar correctamente. Si seguía, terminaría teniendo un ataque de pánico. Podía sentirlo.

-Shh, todo está bien. Estará bien. Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Hay una canción que estoy seguro que conoces. Mi madre solía cantarla cuando era niño y tenía pesadillas. Siempre me ha ayudado. Cantemos, ¿vale?

Kyle lo miró con confusión durante un instante, sus mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de decir nada. Cuando acordó, Stan ya cantaba los primeros versos de una de sus canciones favoritas.

-_Hey Jude, don't make it bad... Take a sad song and make it better... Remember, to let her into your heart... Then you can start, to make it better... [1]_

Y era tan surreal que Kyle no podía creerlo. Stan estaba siendo tan amable como nunca nadie lo había sido con él. Porque a veces lo que necesitaba no eran consejos, o palabras vacías que aparentaban ser apoyo. A veces lo que necesitaba era un simple gesto de _estoy contigo, te escucho, _o _comprendo, y está bien._

Con una débil sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, cerró los ojos unos segundos en los que intentó regularizar su respiración, con tan sólo el sonido de la voz de Stan en su mente, alejando las memorias de las palabras cargadas de odio que toda la situación le había hecho recordar.

-_Hey Jude, don't be afraid... You were made to, go out and get her... The minute, you let her under your skin... Then you begin... To make it better... [2]_

Entonces Kyle se unió también. Al principio, vacilando y con la voz temblorosa. Después ambos se encontraron con los ojos clavados en el otro, y sonriendo de una forma que parecía casi tímida.

-_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain... Don't carry the world upon your shoulders... [3]_

Para Kyle ese momento era como sólo existieran ellos. Stan y él. De repente, el pasado dejó de cruzar por su mente, y no le dedicó tanto pensamiento al futuro. Lo importante estaba ahí, en ese instante. Al menos por ahora.

_-For well you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder... [4]_

De alguna extraña manera, Stan siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Y Kyle no sabía en qué momento ese chico se había convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida, cuando hacía meses atrás la idea le parecía como algo que ni siquiera se pararía a considerar como una remota posibilidad. Pero estaba agradecido infinitamente y no creía que existieran las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.

Algo cálido recorrió su pecho.

* * *

**¡Uff! Este capítulo ha sido un reto y espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Kyle es un personaje complicado, he de decir. Y aunque sus capítulos son los que más me cuestan escribir, los disfruto bastante. ¡Nos vemos luego! :)**

_[Y aunque la canción de Hey Jude es relativamente fácil de entender... Por si acaso, ya que lo considero importante:_

_1.- Hey Jude, no estés mal... Toma una canción triste y mejórala... Recuerda, dejarla entrar en tu corazón... Entonces podrás, seguir adelante. _

_2.- Hey Jude, no tengas miedo... Fuiste hecho, para ir y conseguirla... En cuando la dejes entrar en tu piel... Entonces podrás, seguir adelante._

_3.- Y cuando sea que sientas dolor, hey Jude, déjalo... No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros..._

_4.- Bien tu sabes que es un tonto, quien actúa con frialdad, haciendo su mundo un poco más frío...]_


	11. Pero cariño, está frío afuera

**¡He actualizado dos veces en un mismo mes, el fin del mundo! Uff, en fin, el día de hoy vengo rápido. Son las 4 am y muero de sueño. Un aviso muy muy rápido: intentaré actualizar lo más seguido antes de que comiencen los exámenes, porque cuando eso ocurra, no tendré vida. En fin. Al punto. **

**Este fic está dedicado a Gene (Coffig) , los chicos no me pertenecen, son de Matt y Trey. Sólo la historia es mía.**

* * *

***Capítulo 11: Pero cariño, está frío afuera**

Stan no era la clase de persona que tuviera experiencia dando consejos profundos acerca de la vida. Solía hablar con Kenny, seguro. Era como un hermano, después de todo. Pero no era lo mismo. Con Kyle... Era diferente, así de simple. Kyle era especial. Era diferente a todo aquel que conocía, una excepción a muchas cosas que no había creído posibles hasta el momento.

Y cuando Kyle, por fin, después de meses observándole dudar, evadir el tema, o aparentar que no era importante, se había abierto un poco y le había contado una _pequeña _parte de su vida, significó tanto para Stan que no podía ni siquiera explicarlo. Para alguien como su amigo, aquello era un enorme paso, un gran logro. Y para él también, pues había comenzado a creer tiempo atrás que quizá nunca le contaría aquellas cosas demasiado _personales_. Stan nunca presionó a Kyle. Fue lo primero que se dijo a sí mismo tras forjar su amistad, se había prometido que no haría. Porque él mismo odiaba que cualquier persona le obligara a decir algo con lo que no se sentía cómodo, y sabía que para Kyle esto era aún más difícil.

Así que hizo todo lo que pudo, lo único que estaba en sus manos, lo que sabía que Kyle necesitaba. Alguien que le escuchara, alguien que le hiciera sentir que no estaba solo del todo. Que podía contar con él, y que siempre podría. Que estaba bien _no_ estar bien algunas veces.

Podía haber dicho mil palabras de aliento, las típicas frases que todos han escuchado en películas dramáticas o libros en rebaja de auto-ayuda. Pero sabía que a Kyle esto no le serviría de nada. Así que no lo hizo.

Y la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su amigo después de que comenzó a cantar lo hizo experimentar algo que nunca antes había sentido. Su corazón había parecido estar a punto de explotar, desembocado ante la idea de que _él _había causado esa sonrisa, incluso en un momento tan crítico como ese, había logrado sacarle una ligera sonrisa a su amigo.

Eso significaba más que nada. Hacía que todo lo que había hecho valiera la pena, todo se reducía a eso. A Kyle, a sus sonrisas, los pequeños gestos que éste hacía y que le hacían sentirse apreciado; querido. A sus viejas canciones y el regular tarareo de las mismas, o su inexplicable amor por el frío y la nieve.

Incluso si aún no entendía bien lo que cruzaba por la mente de Kyle, incluso si aún se sentía confundido porque no sabía cómo explicar ciertas acciones o el por qué. Estaba a un paso más de ello.

No dudó en aceptar ni por un segundo, cuando Kyle le había pedido de favor quedarse a dormir en su casa aquel día, mientras los rasguños y heridas mejoraban, sólo para no preocupar a sus padres y a su hermano. En el fondo, admitía que haría lo posible por pasar más tiempo con su amigo antes de que éste volara a San Francisco para pasar los días de Hanukka con el resto de su familia. Lo extrañaría bastante. Y pese a no deberse a las mejores circunstancias, estaba feliz de tenerlo en su casa. Así podría hacerlo sonreír un poco más, y con suerte, hacerlo olvidarse al menos unos instantes de todo lo que le tenía preocupado.

Stan sonrió, pensando en lo afortunado que era en tener a Kyle como amigo.

* * *

No era sólo el gesto de sonreír, Stan había decidido. Sino lo que significaba.

Claro que Kyle tenía bonitos labios. Muy bonitos, de hecho. Y no era que normalmente él se fijara con detenimiento en ellos, para nada, sin embargo resultaba imposible no voltear a verlos cada vez que éste sonreía.

Lo que más cautivaba, era la historia detrás de ellos. El saber que existía una razón por la cuál esa sonrisa estaba ahí, del por qué se formaba en sus labios. Y pensar en que muchas veces esto sería gracias a él, por causa suya, ya sea por una mirada, un pequeño detalle, o una broma sin sentido, lo hacía sentirse increíblemente bien.

Claro que había de sonrisas a sonrisas, y cuando una sonrisa triste, nostálgica, o desesperanzadora se formaba en los labios de su amigo, era como si algo se clavara en el pecho de Stan. Sólo quería verle feliz, por lo que hacía todo lo posible por borrarla. Y aún así, era un gesto poderoso, él pensó, recordando todos los esfuerzos que haría para que ésta se transformara en una sonrisa sincera de nuevo.

Stan siempre escuchó decir que los ojos cuentan historias, que eran lo más bello del ser humano, pues abría las 'puertas del alma' sin necesidad de palabras, y nos hacían únicos, pues no existía un par igual. Aun si en parte estaba de acuerdo, creía que solían dejar de lado los labios, cuando en realidad eran tan parecidos en su significado.

Las sonrisas también contaban historias, también eran bellas, pero provenían de los labios. La gente solía relacionar los labios con las palabras, pues de ahí provenían. Y aún así, era increíble como los labios por sí solos, al igual que los ojos, tampoco necesitaban de palabras para contar historias, para _transmitir sentimientos._

Y aún detrás de la línea telefónica, incluso con la distancia desde su pueblo en Colorado hasta la gran ciudad de San Francisco, Stan podía sentir la sonrisa instalada en el rostro de Kyle. Reconocía cuando su voz sonaba de forma entusiasta, podía imaginarlo a la perfección, sus labios curvados en una perfecta sonrisa gracias a las cosas que él decía.

Stan se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón de su sala, buscando una posición cómoda en la que pudiera cubrirse por completo con su manta y al mismo tiempo sostener el teléfono sin congelarse el brazo.

-Podría jurar que extrañas el horrible clima de Colorado. Me congelaré, hablo enserio. ¡Siento frío incluso en partes donde se supone que no debería!

Kyle resopló, pero Stan sabía que le había hecho gracia.

_-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Apuesto a que el clima es perfecto. Deberías salir y dar un paseo por mí, ya que estoy tan lejos._

Stan gimió, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo ante el mero pensamiento de salir con esas condiciones climáticas.

-No estés tan seguro... Quizá salga. Pero si muero de hipotermia será tu culpa.

_-Basta de exageraciones, Stanley. No creo que mueras si sólo sales a tomar una fotografía. Al menos quiero ver qué tal, ahora me ha dado curiosidad. _

Stan casi podía verlo rodando los ojos, fingiendo exasperación.

-'But baby it's cold outside'! [1]-se quejó, haciendo referencia a la letra de una canción que sabía que Kyle conocería.

_-¡Pésimo intento! ¿Canciones navideñas, enserio? Además la letra es horrible si lo piensas bien._

-¡Hey! A mí me gusta.

_-¿Cómo te puede gustar la canción de un tipo que posiblemente drogó a una chica y la está obligando a quedarse en su casa?_

_-_Buen punto pero... No cambia el hecho de que no saldré. No, ni en mil años, amigo, búscalo en imágenes de google o algo.

_-Stan. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que South Park esté en el mapa. _

Otro buen punto.

-'But baby it's bad out there'! [2]-bromeó nuevamente.

-'At least I'm gonna say that I tried' [3]-. esta vez, Kyle le había seguido el juego. Stan sonrió.

-Bien. Tú ganas, pero sólo en esta ocasión – no podía resistirse. Sabía cuanto amaba Kyle el clima que había justo ese día. Nublado, con la nieve amenazando con caer, y tan helado que no sentías las puntas de los dedos de las manos ni siquiera llevando guantes encima. Lo imaginó, abriendo con emoción la fotografía que Stan tomara para él, y deseando poder estar allí. Y no pudo decir que no.

_-Sabes que no es cierto. Siempre gano. _

_-_'What's the sense in hurting my pride?' [4] -Stan suspiró después de tararear nuevamente, fingiendo resignación.

_-Basta con la canción. Es espeluznante, amigo. _

_-_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En un rato enviaré la foto.

_-Genial. ¡Gracias!_

Quizá valía la pena salir y congelarse en el exterior. Quizá sólo un poquito.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas por allá? -preguntó, pues Kyle no le había comentado mucho acerca de ello.

_-No está siendo tan horrible como creí que sería, honestamente. La mayoría de mis tías no pueden ni verme, pero puedo lidiar con ello. Mis abuelos no tienen ningún problema, excepto que dicen que no hablo mucho. _

Antes de partir, le había dicho que le preocupaba la reacción de su familia. Antes de mudarse a Colorado, prácticamente todos se habían enterado del rumor acerca de su sexualidad más rápido de lo que había creído posible. Era el nuevo tema sobre el que la familia cuchicheaba cuando creían que sus padres o él no estaban escuchando.

_-_¿Tú? ¿No hablar mucho? ¡Pff! Deberían escucharte cuando hablas conmigo. Los haría cambiar de opinión al instante -Stan comentó, haciendo lo posible por que Kyle no se sintiese incómodo hablando del tema.

_-Que gracioso. Imbécil._

_-_Aún así me quieres.

_-Uhh... Claro, claro. Como digas._

_-_¿Qué? ¡No mientas! Sabes que es verdad. Me ofendes.

Kyle rió, y tras unos breves segundos, contestó.

_-Qué remedio. Cuál sería el punto de la amistad, si no. _

Stan de pronto sintió de nuevo esa cálida y agradable sensación en su pecho a la que comenzaba a ser familiar. Incluso era algo preocupante. ¿Era normal, o no? Decidió no darle mucha importancia, pero carraspeó antes de volver a hablar, temiendo que su voz no sonara como normalmente lo hacía.

-Eh, Ky, por cierto, ¿dónde está mi postal? Creí que te gustaba ser tradicional en ese aspecto, y preferías los antiguos métodos a una llamada.

_-Por supuesto que sí, en realidad, ya está lista. Pero he pensado que no tiene mucho sentido que la envíe. No es probable que llegue pronto, el servicio de correos aquí apesta, y estaré de regreso para año nuevo. Te la daré entonces. _

Stan creyó que Kyle había olvidado el tema de la postal. De cierta forma, le agradó saber que no fue así.

-¿Entonces regresas justo el treinta y uno de diciembre?

_-Así es. Una espléndida fecha, no es así? _

La voz de Kyle cargada de sarcasmo lo hizo sonreír.

-Mis padres siempre hacen fiestas de año nuevo con sus amigos. Suelo invitar a Kenny para no morir de aburrimiento. ¿Quieres venir? Igual quizá vengan tus padres. Creo que se llevan bien.

-_Claro, ¿por qué no? Supongo que es mejor que pasarla solo viendo los maratones de Harry Potter que siempre pasan en esas fechas. _

Stan de repente se sintió un poco más animado. La fiesta de año nuevo de sus padres donde la mayoría de los adultos terminaban vomitando y casi desmayados por las increíbles cantidades de alcohol que consumían, sería más fácil de sobrellevar si Kyle estaba ahí.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuchó a su hermana gritarle desde la cocina.

-¡STANLEY! ¡Deja el teléfono de una puta vez y ven a ayudarnos!

Stan rodó los ojos, y soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento, tengo que dejarte. Prometí ayudar a mi mamá y mi hermana a preparar los postres para mañana. Te enviaré la foto antes de que anochezca, y continuamos charlando por mensaje de texto. Buena suerte con tu familia, amigo.

-_De acuerdo. Uh, gracias. ¡Saluda a tu familia de mi parte! _

Después de colgar, Stan se levantó con pereza del sillón, tirando de la manta hacia un lado, y sintiendo el cambio de cálido a frío de inmediato. Ni siquiera su casa, que usualmente conservaba una temperatura agradable en invierno, se salvaba del frío. Estiró sus músculos antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, deseando que allí estuviera más tibio.

-No hay necesidad de gritar, estaba por cortar la llamada -Shelly le lanzó una furiosa mirada tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras al entrar a la cocina.

Sabía que no era cierto. De no haberlo llamado, se hubiese quedado hablando con Kyle durante mucho más tiempo. No obstante, no admitiría eso frente a Shelly. O de nadie.

Su hermana mayor había llegado a casa hacía dos días. Había conducido desde Denver para pasar las fiestas con la familia, y después regresaría a seguir estudiando. La dura y ajetreada vida de los universitarios.

-Maldita sea, mocoso. Llevas horas hablando con tu novia, dale un descanso o se hartará de ti -Shelly refunfuñó, terminando la mezcla de la masa para la tarta de cereza favorita de toda la familia.

Stan arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué Shelly había llamado a Kyle su...?

-¿Cómo está Wendy, cariño?

_Oh. _

_Así que a eso se refería._

Su madre había hablado, afortunadamente, antes de siquiera terminar de formular mentalmente aquella pregunta. Ella apartó la vista de los ingredientes que estaba ordenando en la mesa para mirarlo, y Stan se quedó sin habla durante un par de segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Ella... Está bien. Muy bien.

Consiguió articular, observando nerviosamente los ingredientes, y decidiendo que lo mejor era comenzar otra mezcla para otra tarta.

Mientras abría otro paquete de harina y vertía cierta cantidad en un recipiente, su madre, e incluso su hermana, lo observaban con curiosidad. Sabían que su respuesta había sido algo extraña, mas no preguntaron nada. Stan agradeció esto en silencio, pues hubiese sido algo incómodo para él (y para todos) mencionar que en realidad se encontraba hablando con Kyle, después de esa tremenda confusión, y que lo mejor sería que siguiesen creyendo que sus largas horas de charla eran con su novia y no con su amigo.

¿Por qué habían asumido eso? ¿Acaso sonaba como cuando hablaba con la chica? _¿Por qué? _

Miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente, y sin embargo, lo que más asustó a Stan, fue el hecho de que no había estado pensado en Wendy en ningún momento, no hasta que su madre la mencionó.

Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca volvería a ocurrir algo así, y ese pequeño detalle quedaría escondido en lo más profundo de su mente para siempre. Nadie tenía que saber lo que había ocurrido. Así estaba mejor.

Probablemente había colocado la cantidad incorrecta de harina en el recipiente. Y si alguien lo había notado, nadie lo mencionó. A Stan no podía importarle menos el postre.

* * *

_**Chan chan chan. **_**Stan, Stan, pobre Stan. **

***Mil disculpas nuevamente por el guión corto. Corregiré eso de los últimos dos capítulos en cuanto tenga mi tablet de vuelta. **

**La canción que aparece en este capítulo es But Baby it's Cold Outside. Y sí... Como Kyle dice, es algo espeluznante. XD**

**Otra disculpa por si ven algún error! Siéntanse libres de señalármelo. Como he dicho, son las 4 (ahora 4:30) am, muero de sueño, y no me dio tiempo de revisar bien el capítulo. **


	12. Que toda tu risa

**¡He actualizado temprano! Vaya, y es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic -de momento-. ¡Estoy orgullosa de mí misma! En fin, antes de dejarles leer, hay algo importante. En este capítulo hay varias palabras que pueden ser confusas, pues se refieren a tradiciones o platillos típicos de los judíos. Al final estará una pequeña y breve explicación. Para esto tuve que hacer bastante investigación, así que espero que haya quedado bien. **

**En fin. El fic es un regalo para Gene, o Coffig. Los chicos son de Matt y Trey. **

* * *

***Capítulo 12: Que toda tu risa le gane el pulso al dolor.**

San Francisco parecía atraer las pesadillas y malos recuerdos que tanto se esforzaba Kyle por olvidar. El problema era que no estaban olvidados, sino escondidos temporalmente debajo de la alfombra. Y estar de regreso en su ciudad natal no hacía más que ponerle los nervios de punta y provocarle agobiamiento.

Más que nada durante la noche, entre sueños. Era mucho más fácil perderse en la música durante el día, con sus audífonos puestos y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que le dirigía la gente que se hacía llamar parte de su familia.

Era como una avalancha que se salía de control. Si bajaba la guardia un segundo, al siguiente el sueño le vencería y no habría vuelta atrás. Como si su subconsciente le hiciera una broma pesada, recordaba los peores momentos que vivió en aquella gran ciudad.

Así que hacía lo que podía para mantenerse despierto. Los medicamentos que debía de tomar le producían algo de sueño. Desobedecer las indicaciones no era una opción. Su madre tenía bien vigilado ese aspecto. Hubo un tiempo, al principio de la medicación, que se rehusaba a dejarse controlar por un par de pastillas. Había intentado esconderlas debajo de la cama, en su armario, o cualquier lugar donde no fueran visibles.

Nada de esto dio resultado. Su madre siempre lo descubría, y la mirada desaprobatoria y llena de tristeza que le daba ella lo había hecho arrepentirse un poco. Después fingió tomárselas frente a su madre, mientras que las escondía debajo de la lengua o en el interior de sus mejillas hasta que no había nadie presente. En aquella ocasión había sido descubierto por su psicóloga, sus habilidades y la incapacidad de Kyle de mentirle a aquella mujer.

Y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Después de algún tiempo, se había vuelto un hábito. Normalmente no le molestaba la ligera somnolencia que provocaban los antidepresivos. Pero al estar en San Francisco era un asunto por completo diferente.

Dudando un poco, Kyle tomó su medicamento, pasando la amarga pastilla con agua. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, y no teniendo planes de dormir aún, sacó una pequeña y vieja libreta azul marino. Se sentó sobre las mantas en la cama, hechó un vistazo a las páginas más viejas, y arrugó el ceño. _¿De verdad él había escrito eso? _

A Kyle le gustaba componer canciones. No las cantaba ni las tocaba, no realmente. Sabía tocar la guitarra un poco, sí, pero eso no significaba que fuese experto. Lo suyo era únicamente componer. Crear letras que transmitieran toda clase de emociones, y que en su imaginación, cuando otras personas escuchaban, las sentían como suyas. La clase de canciones que no importaba que tanto tiempo pasara, alguien seguiría escuchándolas y _sintiéndolas._

Lo usual era que utilizara alguna fuente de inspiración. Un acontecimiento reciente, detalles que otros no notaban pero que para él eran más que claros. ¿Qué le había sucedido que era tan importante como una dedicarle un pedazo de letra?

Se había hecho amigo de Stan.

Sonrió, y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

El buen rato no duró mucho, sin embargo. A los pocos minutos, cuando hubo escrito poco menos de la mitad, cayó dormido. Y los sueños no estaban resultando agradables. Kyle se removió en la cama, profundamente inmerso en un sueño que era, más bien un recordatorio constante de lo ocurrido, de sus errores, de la desesperación que sintió en el momento, la falta de esperanza, tristeza y lágrimas tanto propias como de aquellos que amaba.

**...**

_Le dolía el cuerpo entero. Su respiración era pesada, y apenas y podía ver lo que había frente a él. Comenzó a ver puntos brillantes moviéndose por todos lados, haciendo su visión poco clara. Tambaleándose, intentó llegar hacia su habitación. A pesar de que el el trayecto del baño a su cuarto no era muy largo, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de atravesar kilómetros. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más difíciles y sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el piso. _

_Las voces de quienes se esforzaban por hacer sus días una tortura resonaban en su cabeza. Y Kyle quería callarlas. Quería detenerlas de una vez por todas. _

"_NO. _

_NO. _

_PAREN. _

_ALTO"_

_Y por más que luchara contra ellas, por más que tratara de resistirse, de gritar internamente y rogar que se detuvieran, no lo hacían. Nunca lo hacían y no lo harían. ¿Debería, entonces, darse por vencido? Al menos así no sentiría como si todos sus esfuerzos de pelear fueran en vano. _

_Al caer, lo primero que cruzó su mente fue que no importaba. No más. No había planeado aquello, sólo había sucedido... Pero cómo no iba a suceder, después de todo lo que hizo. En algún punto hubiese sucedido, sólo había pasado más pronto de lo anticipado. Y era lo mejor para todos, el dolor estaba a punto de terminar. Podría estar en paz, quizá, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _

_Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. _

_**...**_

_Lo siguiente que Kyle recordaba era una habitación blanca. El sonido de fondo de voces y una mujer llorando. Parecía ser su madre, mas nada era seguro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, hasta el momento en el que abrió más los ojos y pudo ver con un poco más de claridad. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, e incluso así podía escuchar a lo lejos el llanto que provenía de afuera. _

_Y de repente eso le provocó terror. Pánico. Las cosas volverían a estar mal otra vez, habría decepcionado a sus padres, a su hermano. Se preocuparían innecesariamente por alguien que no quería ser salvado. Observó la figura de su madre, y la de su padre al lado, consolándola. Había una tercera figura, quien probablemente debía de ser el doctor. Aquellas eran las personas más maravillosas de todo el mundo. Kyle no las merecía, no valía la pena preocuparse por él._

_Intentó moverse un poco, y al instante se arrepintió. Era como si un millón de agujas atravesaran su piel y se enterraran tan profundamente que no eran visibles. Quedándose en la misma posición, volteó su cabeza ligeramente hacia su lado derecho. Había algo conectado a su brazo y varias máquinas de las cuales Kyle no conocía ni su nombre ni su función. O quizá lo sabía y simplemente estaba demasiado agotado física y mentalmente como para pensar más en ello._

_La puerta se abrió justo en ese instante, y su sus padres entraron junto al médico. En cuanto ella vio que se encontraba despierto, caminó rápidamente a su lado y tomó su mano. _

_-¿Por qué, cariño, por qué? - Y Kyle no supo que decir. No quería contarle las cosas horribles que le hacían en la escuela, todos los nombres que le llamaban o lo miserable que en realidad se sentía. Lo que le había orillado a hacer lo que hizo._

_Se quedó callado, y su madre siguió llorando, con su padre detrás escondiendo una silenciosa lágrima y colocando su mano en la espalda de Sheila, consolándola en silencio. _

_**...**_

_Kyle apenas y había llegado a casa. Caminaba con lentitud, con su mirada clavada en el suelo y una sensación de pesadez en su pecho que se había vuelto normal hacía un tiempo atrás. Estaba cansado, y esta vez no se debía a los medicamentos que le habían recetado hace poco, los que intentó evitar y no lo consiguió, otra cosa más del montón en la que no había tenido éxito. Su cansancio era de otra clase._

_Las lágrimas corrían por su lastimado rostro con libertad. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba que le vieran, ¿para qué pretender que era fuerte, cuando era claro que no? las heridas que había por todo su cuerpo también dejaron de ser relevantes en algún punto. Sólo quería llegar a casa, recostarse sobre su cama y caer dormido para nunca más despertar. Sería un favor al mundo y un alivio para sí mismo. _

_Y sin embargo incluso antes de terminar de girar la perilla sus padres ya le esperaban del otro lado de la puerta. No le sorprendió. Había llegado más tarde de lo normal. Más bien, apenas y había podido salir de la escuela. Si no hubiese sido por un profesor que decidió aparecer, probablemente hubiese permanecido ahí hasta el día siguiente cuando le encontraran, tirado en el pasto al lado del gran árbol que había en el patio._

_Su madre dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente, volviéndose vidriosos de inmediato, y llevando sus manos al rostro. Su padre fue el primero en reaccionar en esta ocasión, pues su madre estaba sin habla. Kyle llegó a pensar, sin una pizca de humor, que quizá había llegado al punto donde ya ni siquiera le reconocía._

_-Kyle, hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó su padre con voz quebrada, acercándose para examinarle con más detenimiento. Y Kyle volvió a permanecer en silencio, con más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

_Ike se escondía en una esquina, observando a escondidas todo lo que ocurría con una angustiada expresión en el rostro. _

_Lo que podía faltar. _

_Ike era el mejor hermano de todo el mundo. No era justo para él tener que soportarlo. No era justo para nadie. Kyle estaba harto de sí mismo, molesto, disgustado. Quizá merecía los insultos y los golpes. _

_Aquella noche fue de lágrimas. La noche donde se decidió que era suficiente, que tendrían que cambiar de ciudad e intentar seguir adelante. Cuando el médico y la psicóloga de Kyle dieron luz verde a la sugerencia, no hubo vuelta atrás. _

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Y anheló las mañanas en South Park como nunca. Era cierto que tenía sus pequeños detalles; su experiencia en la escuela no era perfecta y no era como si todos sus problemas mágicamente se hubiesen resuelto. Pero las cosas estaban mucho mejor allá que en San Francisco.

Por las mañanas, Kyle podía escuchar las aves cantar, y usar los auriculares con el volumen bajo mientras caminaba a la escuela o esperaba el autobús.

En San Francisco, eso era imposible. Al despertar, lo hacía con el ruido de los autos, las bocinas y los clásicos ruidos de una gran ciudad. Su madre les llevaba a la escuela a él y a su hermano con una hora y media de diferencia, cuando el autobús aún no pasaba, para evitar el embotellamiento de autos. A casa llegaban pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Kyle caminando, Ike en autobús escolar.

_Stan está en South Park, además. _Recordó.

Kyle estiró sus músculos, intentando motivarse ante el hecho de que faltaba cada vez más poco para regresar, que aquel día no vería a sus tías y lo pasaría enteramente con la familia que siempre lo apoyó. Su _verdadera_ familia. Además que faltaba cada vez más poco para regresar a casa.

Se talló los ojos y alcanzó su celular para ver la hora. Lo primero que notó, no obstante, fueron los tres mensajes de texto sin leer que tenía de Stan. Al abrirlos sonrió, abriéndolos sin vacilar. Eran dos fotografías. Una sólo del paisaje, y la otra era similar, pero con Stan sonriéndole a la cámara. A él. Y por más hermoso que le resultara la nieve, la imagen del paisaje no era su favorita. Lo era la de Stan, con las mejillas rojas por el frío, copos de nieve sobre su cabello, su sonrisa y sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

Y debajo, un mensaje.

**Espero que el casi congelarme haya valido la pena y te gusten las fotos. Ten un buen día de Hanukkah, amigo! :)**

Kyle le hechó un vistazo a la fecha. Era veinticuatro de diciembre, nochebuena para la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo Stan. Que su amigo tuviese el detalle de recordar que él no celebraba navidad hizo latir su corazón un poco más rápido de lo normal.

_Buenos días. ¡Claro que me han gustado! El paisaje es precioso, es justo lo que esperaba. Y feliz casi navidad para ti. _

Contestó, y algo más animado, se levantó de la cama dispuesto a asearse y pasar el resto del día con su familia. No dejaría que los estúpidos sueños llenos de los malos recuerdos le arruinaran el día. No esta vez.

Sería diferente.

* * *

A Kyle siempre le agradó la calidez que le transmitía su abuela Helen y la amabilidad con lo que lo trataba su abuelo Angus. Había ciertas personas que le trataban como si estuviese hecho de cristal, a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Quizá había sido así en algún momento. Pero no más. Y cada vez que le miraban con ojos de lástima, Kyle sabía que para ellos no era nada más que un chico perdido sin remedio alguno. Kyle odiaba eso. No veían lo que él realmente era, sólo la superficie.

Por suerte, sus abuelos nunca estuvieron incluidos en ese grupo.

Se preocupaban por él de manera que no se sentía que le trataban como si estuviera a punto de estallar, lo hacían de una forma genuina y por mero cariño hacia él.

-Vamos, querido, siéntate en la mesa con tu hermano. En un momento regresaremos, estamos terminando la cena -. Su abuela Helen le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano indicándole que se sentara junto a Ike. Kyle la miró, algo inseguro.

-¿No necesitan más ayuda? Puedo ayudar.

-Oh, no, no. Está todo listo. Sólo voy a traer los platos, ¿sí? -Helen negó con la cabeza y Kyle suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a poner la mesa en su casa.

-Déjala, sabes como son los abuelos -Ike rió ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

-Ni lo digas.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Ike se encontraba bastante pensativo, Kyle se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente de su hermano. Ellos siempre se llevaron bien. Ike era de las personas por las que Kyle más se preocupaba, y viceversa. Siempre mirando tras el otro.

Kyle escuchaba el relajante chasquido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea de la sala de estar y las voces de su familia a lo lejos, cuando Ike volvió a hablar.

-¿Si te hago una pregunta, contestarás honestamente?

-Pues claro. Venga, pregunta.

-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? -Ike lo miró fijamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No las había tenido en mucho tiempo. Regresaron cuando llegamos aquí.

Ike asintió. Y Kyle supo que había comprendido, al menos lo suficiente.

-Sí, lo sospeché. Has estado algo callado estos últimos días... Menos hoy. Y me alegra mucho. ¿A qué se debe el ligero cambio? -preguntó, curioso.

-Por nada en particular... -Kyle desvió la mirada, y ruborizándose, decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Por favor. Eres mi hermano. Te conozco muy bien -Ike arqueó una ceja- pero no intentes cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Si algo te tiene más animado de lo usual, incluso en una situación así, me gustaría saber qué es.

-Uhh... Bueno... -Kyle se rascó la nuca, nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decirle a su hermano? ¿Que había un chico increíble que le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, que le enseñó a ver el lado bueno de las cosas que él no había sido capaz de ver por su cuenta? ¿Que le había dado el pequeño empujón que necesitaba?

-No intentes engañarme.

Justo cuando Kyle creyó que no tendría escapatoria, salieron de la cocina sus padres y sus abuelos hablando animadamente entre ellos.

-¡Es hora de prender la siguiente vela! Vamos, después de la oración cenaremos, chicos -anunció su madre.

Kyle suspiró de alivio, mientras que Ike negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con la mirada que la próxima vez no se libraría de contestarle.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a los demás hacia la sala de estar, donde un candelabro de plata con nueve brazos reposaba cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle. Como solía ser tradición en su familia, su abuela Helen prendió las velas. Primero el shamish[1], la vela que se encontraba en el medio, y después las siguientes cuatro.

A continuación pronunciaron las oraciones correspondientes del día, y tras unos segundos de silencio, se dirigieron a la mesa, donde la cena ya estaba servida. Kyle miró con los labios fruncidos su plato con pastel de brócoli y champiñones.

Todos los demás cenarían kosher latkes[2] acompañados de vegetales. Kyle solía amar los latkes de su abuela, antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Realmente extrañaba comerlos. Helen pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues sonrió comprensivamente antes de carraspear, llamando por completo la atención de Kyle.

-Había escuchado que no podías comer muchas cosas fritas. Y tú sabes, en Hanukkah la mayoría de las cenas son fritas. Pero ha pasado un tiempo desde eso, ¿no? Además, creo que por un día no hará daño. Puedes intercambiar tu plato con el mío. ¿Te parece, querido?

Kyle la miró, asombrado. Al parecer, no era el único, pues tanto sus padres como su hermano y su abuelo tenían una expresión en el rostro que parecía como si hubiesen visto al mismo Moisés bajar del cielo y concederles un milagro.

Asintió, murmurando un "gracias", mientras intercambiaba su plato con el de su abuela. Los demás parecían incrédulos. Kyle sabía que se debía a que era de las primeras ocasiones en las que expresaba un deseo por comer alguno de los platillos que solía amar. Su madre parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Qué esperamos? A cenar. -su abuela interrumpió el silencio, guiñándole un ojo. Kyle le sonrió, agradecido, observando como todos comenzaban a cenar, empezando una nueva y agradable charla.

Los latkes de su abuela olían estupendo. De niño eran sus favoritos, y si bien solía sentirse triste en aquellas fechas, al ver a todos sus compañeros celebrando Navidad, decorando sus casas de alegres colores y eligiendo el árbol navideño, siempre esperaba Hanukkah para comer los latkes que preparaba su abuela Helen. Además, no solían prepararlos comúnmente. Sólo en Hanukkah y otras fechas especiales. Ni sus abuelos ni sus padres eran de aquellos fanáticos apegados a las antiguas tradiciones de su religión. Tal vez por eso ellos lo aceptaban tal y como era. Los demás miembros de su familia, en cambio, eran algo más conservadores.

Kyle probó el primer bocado, y después el siguiente, y el siguiente. Casi soltó un grito de emoción al comprobar que no estaba teniendo ningún efecto negativo en él, por el contrario. Estaba mejor. Poco a poco, se encontraba mejor cada día.

Suspiró, satisfecho.

Una vez terminada la cena, los adultos iniciaron un juego de naipes. Mientras que Ike y Kyle veían una película en la televisión. Alcanzando su móvil, comprobó la hora. Eran las once con dos minutos, lo cual significaba que el South Park ya habían dado las doce. Era víspera de navidad para Stan.

_Feliz navidad, Stan. Pásala bien con tu familia. ¡No puedo esperar a estar de regreso! _

No habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que lo envió cuando la respuesta de Stan ya estaba ahí.

**Gracias, amigo. Lo mismo digo. Feliz Hanukkah. Tampoco puedo esperar a que estés de regreso. Te he extrañado. **

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Kyle al leer el mensaje de Stan. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el mero hecho de saber que Stan se sentía de esa forma.

Cuando Kyle levantó la vista, notó que todos estaban mirándolo. Quién sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo habían detenido el juego de naipes sólo para mirarlo. Kyle se ruborizó y escribió un rápido mensaje a Stan.

_Digo lo mismo. Tengo que irme, ¿hablamos luego? Feliz navidad nuevamente. _

Y con eso, Kyle volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su familia. Su madre, sus abuelos e incluso Ike tenían una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro. Como si supieran algo que él no, como si comprendieran a Kyle y supieran leerlo mejor que él mismo lo hacía. El único que parecía tan perdido como él era su padre.

Sheila le lanzó una mirada y Kyle alcanzó a distinguir un murmullo que sonó algo como _"Sobre lo que hablábamos el otro día, Gerald", _para después fingir que no había dicho nada, y volver a sonreír. Su padre había soltado un ligero _"¡ohh!" _y entonces sonrió también, adoptando la misma expresión que el resto.

-¿Quién era, querido? -su abuela Helen preguntó.

Kyle tragó con fuerza. De esta no se libraría tan fácil como con Ike, quien tenía una sonrisilla en el rostro.

-Es sólo Stan -se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, claro. Stan es muy buen chico, muy educado... Y también muy apuesto. ¿No es cierto, hijo?

No supo como responder ante la pregunta de su madre. Ike lo miraba con diversión, y Kyle deseó esfumarse de ahí. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Lo más que pudo hacer fue asentir, algo titubeante.

-¿Desde cuándo son amigos? Es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de éste joven. -su abuelo Angus decidió que era un buen momento para entrar en la conversación, y Kyle agradeció en silencio el ligero cambio de hacia dónde se dirigía la charla.

-¿Mediados de Octubre? No lo sé, no recuerdo bien -admitió, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Hablando de Stan... ¿Sabías, cariño, que sus padres darán una fiesta de año nuevo a la que nos han invitado? -su madre comentó alegremente.

-Ehh, sí. Me lo dijo ayer mientras hablábamos por teléfono... -Kyle fijó su vista en la manta roja que descansaba sobre sus piernas, desviando su atención de las miradas de toda su familia puestas sobre él.

Todos sonrieron. Y Kyle empezaba a considerar seriamente el excusarse al baño y huir. Amaba a su familia, pero aquello no hacía la situación menos incómoda.

Ike pareció notar la gran incomodidad en su rostro. Aclarando su garganta, su hermano menor llamó la atención de los demás.

-Ya tengo novia. Su nombre es Karen.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos eso? -su madre masculló, sorprendida, y de pronto la atención se vio desviada. Contentos por tener más temas sobre los cuales cotillear, Kyle pudo escapar de dar más respuestas a preguntas que prefería no contestar.

Le agradeció a su hermano con la mirada, recibiendo un gesto que decía _"no hay de qué". _Por otro lado, Kyle no podía decir que estaba sorprendido por lo que Ike había contado. Él ya sabía que había una chica que le interesaba a su hermano... Así como Ike sabía que alguien le interesaba a él.

_Mierda. _

Pues claro que había _alguien_ que le interesaba. Para qué negarlo.

Suspiró, intentando volver a prestar atención a la trama de la película, resultando imposible, pues había perdido el hilo hacía ya buen rato.

* * *

Ike y Kyle jugaban al dreidel[3] con monedas de chocolate. Los adultos se habían ido a dormir y ellos se encontraban solos en la sala de estar, con el televisor ya apagado. Su intento de ver una película completa había resultado fallido.

A Kyle le tocó poner una moneda. Ike giró la perinola, y tras llevarse todas las monedas de chocolate, habló.

-Así que Stan, ¿eh? Lo sabía.

Kyle giró el juguete nuevamente, y maldijo en silencio cuando notó que no le tocaba poner ni llevarse nada, y su hermano no se movía. No lo haría hasta que contestara.

-Así que Karen, ¿eh? -Kyle alzó una ceja, imitando a Ike, y su hermano bufó.

-Oh, vamos. Tú ya sabes los detalles de eso. Se los conté a todos cuando salvé tu trasero de responder cuando no querías.

Kyle lo rodó los ojos, pues sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Le debía la verdad.

-No sé. Es... Es un buen chico. Un buen amigo.

-No puedo creer que Stan Marsh haya pasado de ser el idiota sin remedio a tu amor secreto.

-¡No es así! -Kyle intentó contradecir. E intuía que su expresión decía todo lo opuesto.

-¿Qué te he dicho? No puedes mentirme -Kyle frunció el ceño, sin saber que decir, y los gestos del rostro de Ike se suavizaron- no le daré todo el crédito a él porque sé que no es así. Pero te veo más animado, Ky, y como te he dicho, me alegra. No todo ha sido color rosa, porque quizá mis padres no lo notaron cuando llegaste a casa con ese par de golpes ocultos, pero vaya que yo sí. También supongo que Stan te ayudó en eso. Y si él ayuda, hace reír y anima a mi hermano como _creo_ que lo hace, es suficiente para mí.

Kyle estaba sin habla. Su hermano, en definitiva, no aparentaba la edad que en realidad tenía. Incluso se sintió algo avergonzado, pues a veces Ike parecía el hermano mayor, no él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes todo?

-Más bien, ¿cuándo no sé algo? Y hermanito, tú estás perdidamente enamorado. No hay nada de malo con eso, ¿sí? -Ike sonrió, y esta vez Kyle no pudo negar sus palabras.

Era cierto. Desde el momento en el que había conocido a Stan Marsh, estaba perdido.

* * *

**_[1] Shamish: _**_Es la vela de arriba en el candelabro de Hanukkah de los judíos. Se enciende el primer día junto con la primera, y representa la luz que guiará a las otras velas._

**_[2] Kosher latkes: _**_Es un típico platillo judío que se come normalmente en Hanukka, pero también en otras fechas. Son como tortitas de patatas, y va cocinado frito._

**_[3] Dreidel: _**_Es un juguete muy común entre los niños judíos por estas fechas. Es como un trompo, y dependiendo de qué cara te toque después de girarlo, pones, tomas todo, la mitad, o no haces nada, con un monte de dinero o monedas de chocolate._

_*Los platillos mencionados en este capítulo son típicos entre los judíos durante Hanukkah._


	13. Chicas, chicas, chicos

**Actualización temprana. El apocalipsis se acerca.**

**Sólo una rápida nota. Sé que les agradará este capítulo por _algo _que ocurre, pero... No odien a Wendy. Ella es buena chica :'( Y tampoco me odien a mí. El romance va lento pero seguro, lo prometo. **

**Sin más que decir, los chicos son de Matt y Trey, la historia mía. Este fic es un regalo hecho con mucho cariño para Gene, o Coffig.**

* * *

***Capítulo 13: Chicas, chicas, chicos**

Incluso faltando tan sólo cuatro días para que Kyle regresara a South Park, Stan se encontraba impaciente. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo, contarle lo que había hecho en los días festivos y escuchar su experiencia en la ciudad de San Francisco.

Stan celebró con su familia y al siguiente día fue a visitar a Kenny para darle la parte de la cena que siempre le guardaban por costumbre, algo ya establecido como una tradición entre ellos, con una ración extra por si su hermana Karen gustaba. Kenny también estaba bastante animado, pues con su trabajo de medio tiempo consiguió el dinero suficiente como para comprarle un buen regalo a Karen.

Con eso, los constantes mensajes de texto con Kyle y sus llamadas, y quitando de lado algunas peleas con su hermana (un hábito que nunca se haría viejo, aunque tuviesen más de cincuenta años), Stan había pasado una navidad bastante agradable.

Y a pesar de su emoción, había algo que lo inquietaba: Wendy.

Casi no había visto a la chica durante las vacaciones. Se sorprendió al notar que en realidad no la había extrañado tanto como solía hacerlo, y se alarmó al descubrir que algo era diferente, que ya no sentía las 'mariposas en el estómago' cada vez que la veía, que por más que sus ojos fueran preciosos, ya no le parecían los más lindos de todo el universo, y más que ansiar salir con ella a alguna cita, evitaba sus llamadas lo más que podía, e inventaba excusas para posponer sus salidas juntos.

Cuando decidió que la situación no era justa para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para Wendy, quien no tenía ni idea alguna de lo que ocurría en su mente, tomó la decisión de hacer algo al respecto. Y por más que odiara esas palabras, a las que más les había temido al principio de su relación, envió un texto a Wendy con un simple _"Tenemos que hablar" _en el.

Nervioso, se apresuró a compartir el hecho con Kenny, pero su mejor amigo no hizo mas que reír en su cara.

Claro que Stan se ofendió un poco al principio, y Kenny, naturalmente, al ver la seriedad en su rostro y la expresión molesta de sus facciones, detuvo su risa, alzando los brazos en un gesto de paz.

-Ya, tranquilo, hermano. Es sólo que yo te lo he dicho, desde un principio lo hice. ¿O no? ¿Pero cuándo me escuchas? -suspiró.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Kenny -frunció el ceño, sin saber realmente qué argumento usar a su favor-. Sé lo que me advertiste, podría decir tu discurso al derecho y al revés. Lo has repetido mil veces.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te está deteniendo de hablar con ella?

Stan se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Los copos de nieve caían con lentitud, y Stan se tentó a comenzar a contarlos sólo para desviar su atención a otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Kenny, que se clavaban en su piel como anzuelos a un pez. Él tenía razón y Stan lo sabía mejor que nadie. Kenny siempre estaba en lo correcto.

-No puedes evitar esta situación por siempre, y lo sabes -el rubio volvió a hablar, exigiendo su atención-. Amigo, tú tienes tendencia a huir de tus problemas, y no porque te asuste la situación en sí, sino porque _odias _herir a la gente que quieres. Y quizá no como pareja, pero a Wendy le tienes un gran cariño. Además detestas pensar en que tus acciones traerán cambios, pero lo cierto es que eso lo desataste tú mismo desde el segundo en el que decidiste ser amigo de Kyle. No me malentiendas, por el contrario, estoy jodidamente feliz de tu decisión. Ese chico es fantástico, y justo lo que tú necesitabas. Pero no puedes complacer a todos, y creo que eso tú ya lo has notado durante el tiempo en el que pretendías ser la _estrella_ Stan Marsh, con todos esos imbéciles como tu grupo de "amigos", y al mismo tiempo amigo de alguien como Kyle. Ahora no finjas que puedes seguir siendo el _perfecto_ novio de Wendy cuando sabes que te sientes de otra forma.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, Kenny dejándolo reflexionar, hasta que Stan habló de nuevo.

-¿Recuérdame cómo terminé en esta situación? -Stan se quejó lastimosamente, a sabiendas de que escuchar aquello le dolería, y sin embargo era necesario. Necesitaba escucharlo para tomar valor.

-Porque estabas desesperado buscando el amor. Te apresuraste demasiado. Y sí, Wendy es una chica muy dulce y linda, pero como pareja ustedes no pegan ni con cola. Podrían ser muy buenos amigos, pero es todo.

Stan gimió, colocando su almohada sobre la cara. Por eso le había enviado aquel texto a Wendy, pero ahora que su encuentro se aproximaba, no podía evitar estar cada vez más y más nervioso, con ganas de retractarse, y, justo como dijo Kenny, huir.

* * *

Habían acordado verse en una cafetería bastante tranquila donde no existiría ninguna interrupción de ningún tipo. Stan esperaba a Wendy en una mesa para dos que se hallaba en una de las esquinas, y jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso.

Cuando distinguió la inigualable figura femenina de la chica, casi sufre un ataque cardíaco. De verdad estaba haciendo aquello. No existía vuelta atrás.

Respiró hondo, e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa cuando ella lo divisó.

Wendy llevaba puesto tan sólo un pantalón de mezclilla con un abrigo de invierno que combinaba con su boina, y aún así, ella lucía tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre. Ella siempre sería una de las chicas más bellas que Stan hubiese visto jamás, y el que ya no tuviera los mismos sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaba ese hecho.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó sonriéndole, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Stan se encogió de hombros, con una tímida e insegura sonrisa. Le sabía mal contestar "bien", conociendo las razones del encuentro.

-¿Y tú? ¿La has pasado bien?

-Claro, nada mal. Tú sabes, lo típico... Con la familia, y Bebe. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado verte más, se sienten como mil años desde la última vez que salimos juntos.

Wendy esbozó una triste sonrisa, y algo dentro de Stan le decía que ella presentía lo que venía a continuación. Era lo más seguro. Ella era increíblemente lista, y no pasaría una conducta así por alto.

Justo cuando Stan estaba por responder, un chico de ojos verdes se acercó a tomarles la orden. El color verde de aquellos ojos, a pesar de no ser ni de cerca tan lindos como los de Kyle, le recordaron a su amigo. Por algún motivo, aquello no hizo nada más que darle valentía para seguir adelante con lo que era correcto hacer.

Wendy pidió chocolate caliente y un café. Ambos charlaron un poco más mientras esperaban su orden, más que nada sobre cómo pasaron la navidad y sobre la escuela. Después de un rato, Stan se aclaró la garganta. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, inició a hablar.

-Verás... Últimamente estoy confuso -Stan suspiró-. Estoy experimentando nuevas sensaciones, hacia nuevas personas, muy diferente a lo que ya conocía... Y no sé si habiendo descubierto esto pueda... -apretó sus labios en una línea, sintiendo que le sería imposible continuar. Estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía. Los labios de Wendy se curvaron en la misma triste sonrisa de hacía un rato.

-¿Es por Kyle, verdad?

El corazón de Stan golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho, el nerviosismo volviendo a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_Ella lo sabía._

-¿C-cómo...? Yo... Lo lamento- suspiró. Era patético.

-Llevo sospechándolo hace bastante tiempo, Stan. Se volvió algo bastante obvio cuando olvidaste que pronto cumpliríamos once meses juntos. Casi un año. Yo quería celebrarlo, pero entonces me llamaste diciendo que no podías ya que Kyle se quedaría aquella noche en tu casa... Luego ignoraste mis llamadas y evitabas quedar conmigo.

-Mierda. Lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo-

Wendy negó con la cabeza, cortando sus palabras.

-No te estoy echando en cara nada. Tampoco estoy molesta, sé que esas cosas a veces simplemente... _Pasan_ y no se pueden evitar. Sólo estoy... Algo triste y nostálgica, supongo. Nostálgica más que nada.

-Si las circunstancias fueran distintas... -comenzó, sin embargo, no fue capaz de concluir la frase.

-Sé lo que quieres decir -Wendy suspiró- sólo me entristece que nuestra relación no haya sido la mejor, Stan. Eres un gran chico... Y aunque a veces no lo parecía, realmente te quiero.

Los bellos ojos de la chica amenazaban con soltar una lágrima, y Stan sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. No se había preparado para escuchar esa frase, ni mucho menos verla de aquella forma. A Wendy, la siempre fuerte y decidida Wendy.

-Lo siento.

La frase era una mierda, Stan lo sabía. Sólo hacía las cosas peores, pues un par de lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Wendy, quien se apresuró a limpiarlas. Y aun así, era lo único que salía de sus labios, la única frase que cruzaba por su mente una y otra vez. Realmente lo sentía. Era terrible no poder hacer nada más.

-Basta de decir lo siento, Stan. Lo entiendo. Por más tonto que suene, _quiero_ verte feliz. Y he observado como miras a Kyle. Como corriste tras él cuando ocurrió la pelea con Brent, como me hablabas de él una vez que me enteré que eran amigos desde hacía un tiempo.

¿A qué se refería, ahora? Stan tenía claro que a veces tenía pensamientos que _no _era normal dirigirlos hacia un amigo, como la _ligera _atracción que a aquellas alturas admitía que tenía por su amigo. No obstante, Wendy había mencionado sus sentimientos hacia Kyle como _algo más_. Y no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco ante la revelación, y el hecho de que _probablemente _no se equivocaba.

A eso, sumándole que se sentía culpable y avergonzado a la vez. Wendy no merecía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era una gran chica, y había sido él quien la había invitado a salir en primer lugar. No obstante, algo en su mente gritaba que era lo correcto. Era confuso, y empezaría a sentirse mareado por tantos sentimientos juntos a la vez si aquello no terminaba pronto.

-¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? -preguntó miserablemente, no deseando perderla del todo.

-Por supuesto que sí, cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. Sólo... Deja que me acostumbre a la idea. Pero todo está bien.

Wendy sonrió de nuevo, y fue cuando Stan comprobó lo que ya sabía: aquella chica era una persona increíble, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que encontrara pronto a alguien que fuera merecedor de su cariño, que le ofreciera lo que él no pudo darle.

-Amigos, entonces.

* * *

Stan llegó a casa aquel día sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Le aliviaba pensar que si bien se sintió terrible al ver a Wendy derramar un par de lágrimas, las cosas no habían terminado _tan_ terriblemente mal entre ellos.

Poco después, con Kenny sentado sobre su cama utilizando su portátil, decidió que era tiempo de mencionar el tema nuevamente.

-Wendy y yo ya hemos terminamos -. Soltó de golpe. Kenny levantó la vista, y tras cerrar el portátil, lo observó con cautela y un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Y bien...?

-Pues... Ella ya lo sospechaba. Pero me sentí terrible, hombre. Soy la peor persona del mundo.

-Me imaginé. Ve el lado positivo, hermano. No eres la peor persona del mundo. Hubiese sido peor seguir con ella ocultándole eso. Quizás seas un imbécil, pero eres un imbécil de buen corazón. Además tienes el camino libre hacia nuevas relaciones. Y esta vez, una en la que no apresures las cosas. Con alguien que sea más... _Apropiado_ para ti.

Stan arqueó una ceja ante la sonrisilla que estaba plasmada en los labios de su mejor amigo, como si supiera algo que él no. Pero era Kenny. Él siempre sabía lo que le pasaba incluso antes de descubrirlo por su cuenta. A veces hasta le ponía los nervios de punta pensar en que Kenny sabía _todo _acerca de él.

Entonces recordó algo de lo que había querido hablar con el rubio desde hace cierto tiempo. Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire, y tras soltarlo, se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Después de aquello no habría vuelta atrás.

Porque una cosa era pensar las cosas en solitario y ocultarlas en los rincones más profundos de su mente, y otra decirlas en voz alta frente a alguien más.

-Kenny... ¿Crees que es normal dudar de tu sexualidad?

-Depende. Quiero decir, si te refieres a que si he admitido que otro tío es apuesto, pues sí, lo he hecho, pero, ¿quién no? Tienes que ser más específico.

-Me refiero, ¿crees que es normal emocionarte por ver a un amigo que no haz visto por tan sólo dos semanas? ¿Y sentir... _Cosas_?

Su pésima capacidad para expresarse al hablar de lo que sentía resultaba casi cómica.

-Lo dices por Kyle... ¿Verdad? -Kenny alzó una ceja, y aunque su expresión se mantenía neutral, Stan lo conocía tan bien como para decir que ocultaba una sonrisa. No pudo evitar enrojecer, a pesar de que se veía venir aquello. Ya habían sido dos las personas que habían sospechado de sus sentimientos.

Desde que Kyle había partido de viaje, Stan notó de inmediato cuanto disfrutaba tenerlo a su lado, como si lo que estaba viviendo en su amistad con el pelirrojo fuera para lo que había estado esperando durante toda su vida. Y con Kyle fuera de South Park, tuvo tiempo de sobra para reflexionar. En cómo antes solía decir que el frío era una putada, y de a poco, había dejado de molestarle tanto. En el cómo cambió para bien, por primera vez alzándose en contra de sus compañeros para defender lo que creía. En todo lo que haría por Kyle y cuánto le encantaba verlo feliz. En todas las _sensaciones _indescriptibles que se formaban en su interior cada que lo veía reír o tararear una canción alegremente.

Fue el darse cuenta de todo eso que le hizo armarse de valor e ir a hablar con Wendy. No podía seguir con la chica sintiendo todas esas emociones dirigidas a Kyle, sabiendo que, cada vez más, comenzaba a cruzar la línea entre lo que era el cariño hacia un amigo y lo que era algo más. Si es que no la había cruzado ya antes sin notarlo.

-Joder, pues quien más. -Stan soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose. No tenía caso ocultarlo.

-Verás. Si me pides mi opinión, diré que _puede _que sea normal, si es un amigo muy especial para ti, o siendo que acaban de comenzar su amistad hace cuantos meses y te agrada su compañía. Pero... Esa es sólo una percepción general. Ahora, si me preguntas como _tu mejor amigo_, diría algo distinto.

-Esto no me agradará, ¿no es así?

-Probablemente no, pero dudo que en este punto no lo hayas pensado ya por tu cuenta -Stan se quejó, sin embargo, asintió, indicándole a Kenny que continuara-. Nunca te había visto así, hermano. Comenzaba a hartarme de tu actitud al ocultar ser amigo de Kyle y seguir con ese grupo de cabrones. Me impresionó bastante cuando decidiste hacer algo al respecto. Y el como hablas, y los ojos con los que ves a ese chico... Es especial.

-Estoy jodido -murmuró. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Nunca había sentido algo _así _por un chico, y eso lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, como si oprimieran algo en su pecho y le faltara el aire.

-No tienes por qué. Tú sabrás que hacer. -Kenny le palmeó el hombro como muestra de apoyo, y Stan volvió a suspirar. Tal vez Kenny tenía razón. Normalmente sabía qué hacer, pero esta ocasión era especial... Se trataba de _Kyle_. Y su rompimiento con Wendy era demasiado reciente, por más que ella hubiese entendido a la perfección sus razones.

-¿Crees que nos castiguen al volver a clases? -Stan se preguntó vagamente. No era su prioridad en ese momento, no obstante, tampoco quería ser suspendido. Ni que Kyle lo fuera.

-Naah. Suspenderán a Brent y será todo. Con sus antecedentes, no tardarán en expulsarlo.

-Eso espero. No me hará ninguna gracia volver a cruzármelo. Será insoportable en las prácticas.

-_Casi _eres capitán. No te costará mucho sacarlo del equipo, si no lo expulsan antes.

-Tienes razón -Stan sonrió. Al menos había algo bueno dentro después de todo lo sucedido. _Lo sucedido..._

Su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar el estado de Kyle después de la pelea, y tembló de rabia. Jamás se lo perdonaría a Brent, y odió no haber podido ayudar más de lo que había hecho. Kenny pareció notar su tensión, pues a pesar de no saber qué cruzaba por su mente, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabías que Karen sale con alguien? No puedo creerlo. Trece años y con una mejor vida amorosa que ambos, ¿eh?

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Creo que es Ike... Ike Broflovski. Fue a casa una vez antes de navidad, y parece un buen chico, pero si le hace algo a mi hermanita...

_Broflovski. ¿Sería pariente de Kyle? No había muchos Broflovskis en South Park._

_Ike. Conocía ese nombre._

Entonces algo hizo click en su mente.

-Ike es el hermano de Kyle. Tu hermana está en buenas manos.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Que pequeño es este pueblo! Un momento, eso significa que seremos _casi _oficialmente una familia. Si mi hermana está relacionada con los Broflovski, y pronto tú también... Genial. Al menos los hermanos Broflovski tienen buen gusto.

Kenny rió, y Stan enrojeció hasta las orejas, dejando pasar el hecho de que su amigo había _asumido_ que existía reciprocidad entre Kyle y él, concentrándose en los sentimientos que había reprimido por algún tiempo, para finalmente salir a la luz.

-Cállate, Kenny. -Stan negó con la cabeza, intentando ocultar sin mucho éxito la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

* * *

A los dos días, mientras jugaba videojuegos con Kenny, Stan recibió un texto de la persona que más ocupaba sus pensamientos recientemente.

_Estoy en South Park. Deberías mover tu trasero de la calidez de tu cama y venir a que te de algo de aire fresco. Además, tengo algo para ti._

Stan se avergonzó al darse cuenta que casi da un salto de la emoción. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Kyle que no creía que pudiera esperar un segundo más. Y cuando Kenny se retiró después de desearle suerte, Stan comenzó a arreglarse para visitar a los Broflovski.

_En camino!_

Envió como respuesta, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, pensando que Kyle seguía siendo Kyle aun por mensaje de texto. Tras tomar las cosas que también había guardado para él, bajó apresuramente las escaleras.

-¡Vuelvo en un rato! -avisó, saliendo con prisa por la puerta, sin saber si alguien le había escuchado o no.

Creyó escuchar un "¿Pero qué mosco le ha picado?" de su hermana, sin embargo, estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para dedicarle más pensamiento.

En cambio, caminó por las calles observando los alrededores. Seguía habiendo algo de nieve y hacía frío, mas aquello no era nada comparado con los días pasados. Suspiró. A Kyle le hubiera encantado verlo, por lo que deseaba que el clima hiciera de las suyas un día de esos y volviera a estar tan frío que se sintiera a congelar.

Llegó a la casa de los Broflovski más rápido de lo que creía. Quizá estaba caminando demasiado rápido, o quizá era que su mente estaba tan alejada que ni siquiera notó el paso del tiempo.

Respirando profundamente y con repentinos nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo, tocó el timbre. A los pocos segundos, la puera se abrió, no obstante, quien estaba del otro lado no era Kyle, sino Ike.

-Uhhh, hola, ¿está Kyle, verdad? -preguntó, rascándose la nuca por meros nervios. ¿Qué lo tenía tan nervioso?

-Baja en un minuto. Pasa.- Ike le sonrió amablemente, abriendo más la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-¿Qué tal su viaje? -preguntó, simplemente para matar algo de tiempo y que el silencio entre el hermano de Kyle y él no resultara incómodo.

-Bastante bien. Aunque mi hermano no paraba de quejarse sobre el clima.

Stan soltó una leve risa.

-Típico...

Entonces lo vio bajar las escaleras, con una de sus camisetas de bandas que Stan no conocía. Sin su usual gorro verde sobre la cabeza, y sus risos pelirrojos mojados, con un par de mechones cayendo sobre su rostro.

Tragó fuertemente. Ninguna de las sensaciones que había experimentado antes lo había preparado para aquello. Era como si al estar Kyle presente, todos sus pensamientos ocultos y reprimidos, las charlas con Kenny, y el _más importante motivo_ de su ruptura con Wendy, se hicieran más reales. Aquello estaba pasando.

-¡Lo siento! Estaba dándome una ducha y se me hizo tarde...

Stan no lo dejó terminar de hablar, pues se apresuró a caminar hacia Kyle y envolverlo en un gran abrazo. Con la cercanía, pudo percibir el aroma a frutas que desprendía su amigo, y algo se removió dentro de él, sin embargo, era una sensación agradable a la que no le importaría acostumbrarse.

Kyle estaba ahí, y Stan había caído fuerte y tan profundamente sin remedio alguno.

* * *

**Sé que hace años estaban deseando que estos dos terminaran. Y por fin pasó, aquí lo tienen(?) A decir verdad, si bien Wendy me da penita, este capítulo lo escribí sintiéndome identificada con Stan. ¿Alguna vez les pasó algo así a ustedes? (¡ES TERRIBLE!) ¡Coméntenmelo! **

**Además, aprovecharé para mandarle un saludo a una de mis mejores amigas, que no lee esta historia y que no tiene ni idea de que existe, pero es el Kenny de mi Stan, que de hecho, una vez me dijo algo muy parecido a los consejos de Kenny... Así que algo de crédito va para ella xD. Gracias por todo, Ale!**

**En fin. Seguiré con este ritmo de actualización, así que nos leemos pronto. :)**


	14. Darle tiempo a este momento

**¡Hola! Lo siento por la tardanza. No volveré a pasar meses sin actualizar, pero a finales Mayo tuve un examen muy importante y consumió mi vida por un instante(?) sigo en exámenes, pero sólo una semana más y estoy de vacaciones, así que a partir de entonces actualizaré muy seguido. **

**La canción en este capítulo es Under Pressure de Queen ft David Bowie. **

**No tengo más que decir, excepto que este fic es un regalo que hago con mucho gusto para Gene o Coffig aquí en fanfiction. Los personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey. **

**pd: _No me maten tras el final de este capítulo. Los amo(?)_**

* * *

***Capítulo 14: Darle tiempo a este momento**

Los brazos de Stan alrededor suyo se sentían bien.

Aquello fue lo primero que la mente de Kyle pudo formular tras recibir el abrazo. Se encontró paralizado durante lo que parecieron largos segundos, pues no esperaba una bienvenida así. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, con una rapidez increíble, y durante un instante temió que Stan fuera capaz de escuchar y se asustara al notar las reacciones que provocaba en él.

Correspondió el abrazo con torpeza, y en el siguiente instante, cuando Stan lo soltó, Kyle admitió sentirse un poco decepcionado de que el abrazo hubiese terminado tan pronto.

Sonrió, y Stan le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto que nunca antes había visto en él. Kyle arqueó una ceja, divertido y con su corazón aún algo inquieto.

-¿Qué sucede? -rió.

-Venga, hombre, ¿es que no puedo extrañar a mi amigo?

-Idiota -continuó sonriendo, y esta vez fue Stan quien rió. Kyle sabía que él había entendido; aquella era su forma de decir "yo también te extrañé".

-¿Iremos a tu habitación o nos congelaremos en el frío?

-Por más que quisiera salir a 'congelarme', tampoco quiero pescar un resfriado. Me acabo de duchar y no sería una decisión sabia ir al exterior... Por ahora.

Stan negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro resignado, no obstante, sonreía.

-Tampoco quiero que te resfríes. Andando.

Se encaminaron escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, con Stan detrás de él. Una vez dentro, Stan cerró la puerta y Kyle se encontró repentinamente más nervioso de lo usual. Pasó una mano por su cabello buscando una distracción. Sentía los ojos de Stan sobre él, y por alguna razón, algo entre ellos se sentía diferente desde la última vez que estuvieron solos.

Se sonrieron con timidez, y cuando Stan bajó la vista por unos segundos, Kyle atisbó un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas de su amigo. Decidió no comentar nada al respecto. En su lugar, sacó de debajo de su cama un paquete, y tras tomarlo cuidadósamente, se lo extendió a Stan.

-No es mucho. Pero espero que te guste -. Kyle se encogió de sombros, fingiendo restarle importancia. Se sentó en su cama, observando atentamente la reacción de Stan mientras lo abría, curioso.

La verdad era que sí que le importaba.

Lo primero que Stan tomó fueron los dos libros que había elegido. El primero era "Los fantasmas del invierno", por Kate Mosse. Un libro que sí había leído en el pasado y le gustó bastante. Con la segunda opción se había arriesgado un poco más. La hermosa portada azulada llena de detalles a los costados, con el dibujo de un viejo automóvil rojo en un solitario paisaje al anochecer, y la descripción en la contraportada le habían llamado tanto la atención, que terminó comprándolo. A pesar de que la chica a la que le preguntó por el libro dijo que se trataba sólo de una 'novedad'. Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-...Y también sé que probablemente no has leído muchos libros, pero si no regalo un libro a alguien, entonces no es mi amigo. -Kyle rió nerviosamente, preocupado por el hecho de que Stan aún no decía ni una sola palabra-. Entonces, perdona si...

-Amigo, cállate. A veces hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabes? -Stan rió- ¡Me encantan! Tienes razón, no he leído muchos libros, lo lamento. Pero estos parecen interesantísimos. Te prometo terminarlos en máximo dos semanas, ¿sí?

Kyle se mordió el labio. Al menos no los había odiado.

Stan colocó los libros sobre su escritorio, y esta vez tomó un gorro azul rey. Tenía cierto parecido con el que comúnmente usaba, sin embargo, a Kyle le había gustado el hecho de que fueran de un azul _diferente_, parecido al de los ojos de Stan. Estaba seguro de que se le vería estupendo.

Y Stan no dijo ni una palabra. Sólo sonrió ampliamente, con tal expresión de cariño y gratitud que Kyle se sintió abrumado. Entonces reemplazó de inmediato el gorro que traría puesto por el nuevo que Kyle le había obsequiado.

Por último, la postal de la que Kyle tanto había hablado. Era bastante bonita, pues mostraba el gran Golden Gate y la ciudad de San Francisco de noche, con las luces en su máximo esplendor.

Era lo que más le avergonzaba, pues se había expresado de una forma que su amigo nunca antes había visto, al menos viniendo de él, siendo que Kyle era más bien reservado y no exactamente la clase de persona que expresaba cariño con facilidad hacia otros.

Kyle creyó distinguir en el rostro de Stan algo parecido a un sonrojo. ¿O era acaso _un sonrojo_? Era la segunda vez que ocurría, y tan sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que volvieron a verse.

-Gracias. Me encanta -sonrió, y tomó asiento en la cama de Kyle, guardando los libros y, principalmente, la postal con especial cuidado-. En comparación mi regalo se queda corto, lo lamento.

-Para nada -Kyle negó con la cabeza, aún sintiendo timidez al saber que Stan había leído lo que había escrito.

-Pensé en regalarte un libro. Pero seamos honestos, sería terrible para elegir uno, y no me perdonaría si te diese uno que odiaras, o, ¿qué tal si ya lo tenías? así que... Espero que esto te agrade. -Stan sonrió con esa expresión que a Kyle tanto le gustaba, con sus facciones relajadas y al mismo tiempo atento a su reacción o cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios.

Tras buscar en su mochila, le extendió un paquete mediano que Kyle observó, y no pudo evitar sonreír aún sin saber que había dentro. Honestamente, Stan podía regalarle un simple lápiz y Kyle no lo adoraría menos. El sólo saber que se había tomado la molestia de buscar algo que le gustara era más que suficiente.

No podía estar más equivocado, pues se quedó más que anonado cuando vio lo que Stan le había obsequiado. Era un libro con la historia detrás de cada una de las canciones de Los Beatles, con increíbles fotografías incluidas. Pero lo que derritió por completo su corazón fue el CD grabado en casa, que decía "Para Kyle", con las canciones más precisas, las que Kyle más solía tararear, las que significaban tanto para él por una razón u otra.

Stan prestaba atención cada vez que mencionaba una nueva canción, o tarareaba, y notaba cuando repetía la misma una y otra vez.

No podía sentirse más dichoso de ser amigo de alguien como Stan, y aún así, maldecía por dentro el hecho de que estaba _jodidamente perdido, _había caído con fuerza, y no quedaba nada más que hacer que esconder lo que sentía por el bien de su amistad.

Kyle decidió que podía permitirse un abrazo. Eso no haría mucho daño. Así pues, reemplazando cualquier palabra, se acercó a Stan, abrazándolo con fuerza. Y cuando correspondió al gesto, se arrepintió inmensamente, pues deseó quedarse en esa posición para siempre. Eventualmente, tuvo que separarse antes de que la acción sobrepasara los límites permitidos en una amistad.

Suspiró, tratando de alejar su mente de aquella clase de pensamientos.

**...**

Habían acordado verse un par de horas antes de la fiesta que organizaban los padres de Stan. Así tendrían oportunidad de ver al menos una película sin el ruido de la música en alto volumen que los adultos solían poner una vez pasados de copas. Cuando Kyle le preguntó a Stan si alguien más de la escuela iría, dando casi por hecho que al menos Kenny estaría presente, se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta.

Serían sólo ellos dos.

Era cierto que Kenny solía ir, Stan se lo había comentado en una de sus llamadas telefónicas, sin embargo, al parecer en esta ocasión había aceptado un turno en su trabajo, pues la paga por trabajar en un día festivo era bastante buena, y Kenny no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad. Stan alguna vez le había mencionado algo sobre "ahorrando para cuando Karen vaya a la universidad", y de paso descubrió que Karen era la novia de Ike. Fue una grata sorpresa; Kenny le agradaba.

Y era tan sólo una fiesta de adultos a la que había sido invitado para no sentirse tan solitario, _por Moisés, _no obstante, Kyle no podía dejar de sentir nervios.

Se miró en el espejo. Sus ojeras eran cada vez menos visibles, su cabello lucía decente, y notó que había ganado algo de peso. Aún le faltaban un par de kilos para entrar en lo que era sano considerando su edad y estatura, sin embargo, era un avance.

Envió un texto a Stan comentándole que se encontraba en camino, y partió deseando que su cabello se mantuviera firmemente en su lugar al menos por el resto de la noche.

Cuando Stan le abrió la puerta, Kyle sintió su mirada recorriéndole de pies a cabeza sutilmente, y entonces esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Anda, pasa, no quisiera que te congelaras ahí afuera. Además, ya tengo las palomitas de maiz y el reproductor listos.

Kyle sonrió.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

Stan soltó una suave risa, y tras cerrar la puerta lo guió hacia su habitación con su brazo posado sobre sus hombros. Kyle había notado que recientemente Stan lo tocaba más de lo que ambos acostumbraban, y no era que no le agradara, todo lo contrario, sino que cada vez que esto ocurría, le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa por un buen rato.

De un segundo a otro, se encontraban cómodamente sentados en un par de almohadas en el suelo, la espalda recostada contra la cama, y sus hombros rozándose. Stan tomó en mando y seleccionó la opción de 'play', colocando las palomitas en medio.

La primera hora de la película fue interesante, y mantuvo a Kyle _un poco_ distraído de la cercanía entre ambos. Era acción con algo de misterio, lo que hacía que ambos hablaran poco y se encontraran expectantes a la pantalla. Durante los siguientes diez minutos, no obstante, a Stan al parecer le pareció una _excelente_ idea recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo, haciendo que Kyle _casi_ soltara una exclamación de sorpresa y nerviosismo. Siendo casi imposible seguir prestando atención, Kyle volvió su vista hacia la pantalla.

En el siguiente par de minutos, Stan se quedó dormido. Aún en el regazo de Kyle. Éste, en esta ocasión, apagó el televisor, rindiéndose. Suspiró, y algo dubitativo, acarició el cabello de su amigo con delicadeza. Stan se removió un poco, soltando algo que sonaba como "mhhhm", haciendo a Kyle casi dar un brinco del susto por ser descubierto.

Afuera comenzaba a escucharse la música y el ruido de cada vez más personas charlando. Entonces, ocurrió algo que Kyle jamás hubiese esperando. Sonaba una canción que le encantaba. De alguna forma, esto lo animó a volver a colocar sus manos sobre el cabello de Stan, recorriéndolo y pasándolo entre sus dedos.

-_Um boom ba bay...-_comenzó a tararear, tras sonar los indistinguibles primeros acordes.- _Pressure... Pushing down on me, pressing down on you..._

El cabello de Stan era suave, y su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo propio.

-_Cause love's such an old and fashioned word... And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night..._

Cuando Kyle volteó su vista hacia Stan, se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo. Del azul _más_ azul de todos.

-No te detengas -sonrió, y Kyle en esa ocasión no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo. Había sido descubierto no sólo cantando, sino también acariciándole el cabello a Stan.

_And love dares you _

_to change our way_

_of caring about ourselves... _

_-_¿Hace cuánto estás despierto? -preguntó, casi en un susurro.

-No mucho. Poco después de que la canción comenzara, creo...

El silencio reinó por un par de minutos que se sintieron eternos. Con la música y los sonidos de la fiesta de fondo, ambos parecían incapaces de retirar la mirada el uno del otro.

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under pressure..._

_-_¿Sabes? He roto con Wendy.

El corazón de Kyle pareció detenerse por un segundo.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué? Me refiero, ¿está todo en orden? -logró decir, intentando no sonar tan animado como en el fondo lo estaba.

Stan se encogió de hombros.

-Seremos amigos. Y Wendy ya sospechaba que... -Stan se mordió el labio inferior, como si de repente recordara que probablemente no debería decir aquello.

-¿Sospechaba qué? -Kyle alzó una ceja, ahora curioso.

-Me he dado cuenta... Que quiero a alguien más. Ella, tan lista como es, ya lo había visto venir.

Entonces todas las esperanzas de Kyle se desmoronaron. De repente fue consciente del nudo en la garganta que se le había formado, e intentó que sus siguientes palabras no reflejaran su decepción.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me dirás de quién se trata? -sonrió tristemente.

Stan sonrió, incorporándose un poco, con ese extraño brillo en los ojos que, ahora, Kyle podía decir, se debía al recuerdo de la afortunada chica en la que Stan estaba interesado.

-Nunca. Es un secreto. -sacó un poco su lengua, juguetonamente.

Kyle rodó los ojos, mas no dijo nada. No estaba del todo seguro de ser capaz de retener todas las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua. _Te quiero, date cuenta, idiota. ¿Qué no ves que esto me duele?_

-No, hablando enserio... Claro que te diré, amigo. Sólo que no ahora. -Stan carraspeó, de repente su rostro recuperando toda seriedad, y adoptando cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro. -Kyle asintió, fingiendo indiferencia.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de silencio hasta que Stan volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Sabes que me encanta tu cabello, pero, ¿dónde está tu gorro? Usualmente no te veo sin el.

-Lo olvidé en casa de mis abuelos en San Francisco. -Kyle respondió, agradecido por el cambio de tema.

-Aguarda un momento... -Stan se dirigió hacia su armario y tomó su antiguo gorro, el que siempre solía usar antes del obsequio de Kyle. Se acercó nuevamente, y acarició su cabello rojo y rizado- Hablo enserio cuando digo que me encanta tu cabello -murmuró, con una expresión de concentración que abrumó a Kyle. Y sin más, colocó el gorro sobre su cabeza.

Kyle lo miró, incrédulo.

-¿Estás seguro...? Tú adoras este gorro.

-No es la gran cosa. Ahora me gusta más el que me has regalado tú. -sonrió.

Por primera vez en los últimos minutos, Kyle le sonrió honestamente de vuelta. Le resultaba difícil, sin embargo. Wendy ya estaba ahí antes se hacerse amigo de Stan, Wendy seguía estando ahí cuando descubrió que quizá sus sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad, y siempre creyó que Wendy seguiría estando ahí. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que terminaran, y tras haber ocurrido, abrió paso a la más _mínima _esperanza de que su amistad tomara otro rumbo. Esperanza que no duró mucho, pues se vio derrumbada ni bien había pasado un minuto.

Si bien dolía, Stan no dejaba de ser el gran amigo que era. Y Kyle quería ser un buen amigo también, por lo que reuniría todo el esfuerzo con el que contaba y trataría de encerrar aún más todo lo que era _necesario_ guardarse. No debería de ser tan difícil, siendo que llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que dejó a Kyle fuera de sí del todo, mandando a volar todo lo que alguna vez se cuestionó acerca de Stan, anulando sus sospechas previas y poniendo en duda una vez más algo de lo que no estaba seguro si era mejor mantener esperanzas o no, o si estas volverían a caer abruptamente como lo hicieron minutos atrás.

Stan miró a sus labios, entonces hacia sus ojos. De nuevo a sus labios. Se inclinó un poco, y a Kyle se le cortó la respiración porque, maldita sea_, ¿es que acaso...? _

Stan se acercó un poco más, y Kyle parecía haberse quedado estático en su lugar, preguntándose si su mente no le estaría jugando una mala pasada o si se despertaría en su cama, sudoroso tras el recuerdo de un sueño que parecía _muy_ real.

Y quizá lo fue, porque entonces, el móvil de Stan comenzó a sonar, haciendo a ambos sobresaltarse y apartarse. Kyle incluso llegó a pesar que se lo había imaginado todo y que empezaba a volverse loco. Pero podría haber jurado que habían estado a punto de besarse, y los incontrolables latidos de su corazón y la sensación de que necesitaba sostenerse de algo para que sus piernas no le fallaran eran la prueba de ello.

* * *

**No me maten :) **

**Ahora, si alguien adivina cuál es el segundo libro que menciono en este capítulo, increíble. Regalaré un drabble o algún one-shot de la pareja de su preferencia si alguien adivina. xD **

**Saludos!**


	15. A media noche

**¡Hola! Sé que dije que actualizaría temprano, pero la graduación y esas cosas me detuvieron. Ahora sí es cuando comenzaré a actualizar más rápido, ya que he salido oficialmente de vacaciones :) He quedado bastante satisfecha con este capítulo, pues ya era hora de que Kenny tuviera un papel como el que leerán a continuación. Los amigos son importantes. Los amigos también son humanos y tienen sus problemas de vez en cuando. Un papel secundario no se puede reducir a ser el consejero de los principales. Es lo que intento mostrar aquí y espero se note. **

**Hoy no hay canción, tristemente :( **

**Por cierto, ¡alguien acertó en cuanto al libro! AriAros, me alegra que lo hayas reconocido! Dime de que pareja te gustaría tu one-shot, y tres palabras que quisieras que de alguna forma tengan relación con la trama. :) Lo tendré máximo para la próxima semana. **

**En fin, después de esta larga nota, no tengo más que decir excepto, los personajes son de Matt y Trey, y este fic _sigue _siendo un regalo para mi queridísima Gene o Coffig. **

* * *

***Capítulo 15: A media noche. **

El móvil de Stan sonó, haciendo que ambos se separaran como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo que no debían.

Stan soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo en un pesado suspiro. Tan sólo después de alejarse para poder coger su móvil, cayó en cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

Y en el momento en el que su mejor amigo habló en aquel enfadado tono de voz, supo que había sucedido algo. Kenny no era alguien que soliera enojarse con facilidad, sino todo lo contrario. Era bastante paciente e intentaba ser comprensivo con casi todo el mundo. "Todos tienen su historia y razones", decía, "así que, mientras no afecten a otros, no me importa mucho el cómo sean".

Por eso le desconcertó tanto que dejó pasar la interrupción. Si había sentido alguna clase de enojo o molestia por ello, esta se había desvanecido al instante, siendo reemplazada por preocupación.

Cuando Kenny terminó de explicarle lo sucedido, con la voz teñida de furia, su corazón aún latía con rapidez. Stan no sabía por qué razón. Si _aún _se debía a la interrupción, a lo que había estado a punto de hacer, si por la cantidad de emociones que había sentido al estar tan cerca de Kyle, o por el miedo de descubrir que lo ocurrido con Kenny era más grave de lo que dejó ver en la llamada.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Podía sentir la mirada de Kyle clavada en su nuca, y no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber que estaba preocupado. Stan estaba tan confundido, tan alterado, que su línea de pensamientos comenzaba a perder coherencia.

Su mente estaba en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez. Continuaba divagando en el verde de los ojos de Kyle, la manera en que parecían consumirlo por completo. O sus pestañas, del mismo color rojizo de su cabello; lo cerca que había estado. El cómo había alcanzado a percibir el aroma del jabón que había utilizado en la ducha y seguía impregnado en su piel.

Por otro lado, se sentía culpable de no poder sacar a Kyle de su cabeza cuando su mejor amigo lo necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Entonces notó el cálido y reconfortante tacto de la mano de Kyle sobre la suya. Para Stan fue como si lo hubiesen devuelto al planeta tierra, y de pronto se notó relajarse ante el gesto.

Respiró profundamente.

-Gracias -murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia su amigo.

-¿Por qué? -Kyle preguntó, su expresión suave y sincera.

-He estado a punto de perder los nervios. Demasiado sucediendo en tan poco tiempo. Y tu apoyo es... Bueno, agradable.

Se sintió tonto al momento de terminar la frase. La sensación, sin embargo, desapareció cuando Kyle asintió, comprensivo, e incluso con una ligera sonrisa que la mayoría no hubiera percibido se asomó en sus labios. Stan agradeció _tanto_ tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió? -sus manos aún están entrelazadas cuando Kyle habla.

-Dos imbéciles estaban peleándose donde Kenny trabaja. Él intentó detener la pelea y terminaron involucrándolo en el asunto. El dueño del lugar, por suerte, ha comprendido lo ocurrido y Kenny está lejos de ser despedido, sólo le ha mandado a casa, pero... -Stan se mordió el interior de su mejilla-. Le dieron un par de buenos golpes y no quiere que su hermana lo vea en ese estado. Al menos no hoy. Me ha preguntado si puede quedarse.

-¿Los golpes son graves?

-No lo sé, amigo. Kenny le restó importancia a eso, pero con él nunca se sabe. Menos cuando está molesto. Me preocupa que en verdad lo sean.

Kyle lo miró, comprensivo, y parecía estar pensando antes de decir las siguientes palabras.

-¿Crees que sería mejor que me vaya?

-No, no, en realidad... Umm, creo que me haría bien tu compañía. Quiero decir... Kenny sonaba... -Stan suspiró pesadamente-. Digamos que ya lo he visto en ese estado antes, en una ocasión, y es duro verlo así.

Kyle volvió a asentir, y ambos se encontraron en un cómodo silencio. Las palabras no eran necesarias, y Stan estaba más que aliviado del apoyo que le brindaba la mera compañía de Kyle.

Sólo hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a un Kenny cubierto de rasguños, sangre y moretones, soltaron la mano del otro. Stan se apresuró a caminar a su lado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Santa mierda, ¿no dijiste que no era nada?

-Bueno, mentí. Ta-da. - Era visible que Kenny no estaba de humor- Lo cierto es que mi nariz duele como el demonio.

Stan suspiró.

-Ky, ¿puedes traerme un par de vendas, algodones, y alcohol? En la habitación de mis padres, segundo cajón en el fondo. No habrá nadie ahí, así que no hay problema.

-Seguro.

Cuando Kyle hubo salido de la habitación, Stan volvió su vista a Kenny, quien se había sentado en su cama. Stan se sentó a su lado y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

-Lo que ya te dije. Los hijos de puta no se callaban. Ebrios hasta el culo. Y ni siquiera ebrios quejicas, o amorosos y alegres. No, unos hijos de puta homofóbicos. Lo que decían no tenía sentido. Empezaron a alzar la voz y pronto llegaron los golpes.

_Ah, de eso se trataba..._

-Estaban espantando a los otros clientes y esa conducta no era tolerable. Así que me dirigí a pedirles _amablemente _que sacaran sus sucios traseros del lugar y _whoalá, _al siguiente minuto tengo un par de puños en mi cara. Y aquí me tienes.

-Al menos no te han despedido...

Kenny rió, sin humor y con cierto toque sombrío.

-Ya, porque eso es un gran consuelo, ¿no? No puedo darme el lujo de que estas cosas ocurran seguido, amigo, no lo entiendes. No cuando soy el único de la maldita familia que se preocupa por Karen y por llevar alimento a la casa. Si esto aparece en mis registros habrá pocos que quieran darme el empleo, y tan sólo el día de hoy he perdido una buena cantidad. Sabes que mi viejo sólo trabaja una vez en mil años, cuando no está ocupado bebiendo, y mi hermano mayor nos _abandonó_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No lo culpo. ¡Pero al menos se hubiera quedado por Karen, maldita sea! ¡Su hermana lo necesitaba! ¡_Yo _lo necesitaba!

Stan se sintió asustado, la preocupación recorriéndole cada parte del cuerpo. No sabía qué decir, que clase de consuelo se suponía que debía de dar. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había visto a Kenny tan vulnerable. Era Kenny quien lo escuchaba, quien lo hacía entrar en razón y lo consolaba _todas _las veces que lo necesitaba. Se sintió mal al notar que pocas veces había hecho lo mismo. Kenny era alguien demasiado importante para él. Su mejor amigo, su hermano. Y venía siendo hora de que Stan le mostrara que él también estaba ahí para él, que no estaba solo. Eso lo llevó a encontrar las palabras que debía decir.

-Kevin quizás se fue, pero me tienes a mí. Yo _soy _tu hermano también. Y _claro _que te darán trabajo. Cualquiera puede ver lo duro que trabajas y lo bien que lo haces. Además, estudias. Tú terminarás tus estudios, _yo sé_ que puedes. Con lo mucho que te esfuerzas. Y cuando lo hagas, serás fantástico en lo que haces, porque lo creas o no, eres listo, hombre. Karen también lo es, ¿no? Es una chica lista. Terminará de estudiar antes de lo que crees, y si lo necesitas, no dudará en ayudarte. Ahora mismo parecen tiempos difíciles, pero todo vale la pena. En algunos años podrás mirar atrás, y te aliviarás de haber seguido adelante a pesar de todo -Stan lo tomó por los hombros, y Kenny escuchaba cada una de sus palabras.- Así que nunca, _nunca _pienses en rendirte, o que estás solo y no hay solución, porque _no _es así, ¿Me oyes? Y si las cosas se ponen más duras, me lo dirás y encontraremos una solución, ¿Vale? ¿He sido claro?

Kenny rodó los ojos. No obstante, terminó dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Gracias. Joder, a veces no sé qué haría sin ti.

Stan le da unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, sintiendo el ambiente más ligero.

-Nada.- Stan bromea y Kenny esboza una sonrisa por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Interrumpí algo con la llamada, ¿no?

-Uh... Nada había pasado _aún _en realidad... Pero está bien. Creo que me estaba dejando llevar. Kyle recién llegó de su viaje, y yo recién terminé con Wendy. No creo que fuera el momento. -se encogió de hombros, y por más que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, su pulso no dejaba de acelerarse cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que habían estado.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro que no estés pasando por una de esas crisis de sexualidad. No sabría cómo ayudarte, con toda la mierda que me ha caído encima.

Stan rió, y él también estaba aliviado de no haber tenido que pasar por eso. Se sintió confundido al principio, pero tras descubrir lo que sentía por Kyle decidió no dedicarle mucho más pensamiento al asunto. Las cosas eran como eran. Tampoco sabía cómo etiquetarse a sí mismo. ¿Era gay? ¿Bisexual? _Quién sabe_. De todas formas, ¿quién necesitaba esas estúpidas etiquetas? Lo que una persona era no se definía por su sexualidad. Las personas eran más que sexualidades.

Sin embargo, sabía que si hubiera tenido alguna clase de crisis, dijera lo que Kenny dijera en ese momento, él hubiera estado ahí para él, escuchándolo y animándolo.

Cuando Kyle entró nuevamente, con un vaso de agua en mano, pastillas, y lo que Stan le había pedido, la atmósfera sombría que había envuelto a Kenny ya había desaparecido.

-También he traído aspirinas, por si acaso. ¿Estás bien, Kenny? -preguntó, acercándose a ambos y tendiéndole el vaso con agua al rubio. Kenny lo aceptó y también tomó una pastilla. Tras haber bebido medio vaso, asintió.

-No te preocupes. Estoy mejor.

Stan sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. -Kyle negó con la cabeza y miró a Kenny- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a tu nariz? ¿Habías dicho que te dolía, no? Puedo decirte si está rota o no.

-Por favor.

Kyle se acercó a Kenny, primero observando, y después llevó una mano al puente de la nariz de Kenny.

-¿Duele?

-No, no mucho.

-¿Y aquí? -preguntó, tocando un poco más abajo.

-Sólo un poco. Pero es soportable.

-Todo está en orden, entonces.

-¿De verdad? Wow, hombre, eres mi puto ídolo. No dudaría en contratarte como mi doctor personal.

Kyle rió.

-No es tan difícil.

Después Stan había comenzado a tratar las heridas de Kenny, mientras éste y Kyle charlaban, él limpiando la sangre seca de su rostro, vendando su muñeca izquierda y tratando con alcohol los rasguños para prevenir cualquier clase de infección. Sus amigos parecían llevarse de maravilla, y eso alegraba bastante a Stan.

Por otro lado, la última vez que había ayudado a alguien a limpiar sus heridas había sido con Kyle aquel fatídico día. El recordar la ocasión le provocaba escalofríos. Miró de reojo a su amigo, sonriendo por algo que Kenny había dicho, y se tranquilizó un poco. Kyle estaba bien. A salvo. Mejorando de a poco.

Decidió no pensar más en eso.

-Eh, a todo esto... ¿Qué hora es? -inquirió Stan, una vez hubo terminado con las heridas de Kenny. Palpó entre las sábanas de la cama en busca de su móvil, y antes de poder encontrarlo, afuera se comenzó a escuchar una cuenta regresiva.

_DIEZ, NUEVE. _

-Parece que... -Kenny miró su muñeca, hacia un reloj imaginario-. A punto de ser media noche.

_OCHO, SIETE. _

Los tres se miraron, como preguntándose "¿y ahora qué?"

-Bueno... Al menos estamos los tres juntos, ¿no? -Stan se rascó la nuca, sin saber realmente qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Los había tomado a los tres por sorpresa.

_SEIS, CINCO_.

-Supongo... -murmuró Kenny.

_CUATRO, TRES_.

Stan miró a Kyle, y sus ojos chocaron al mismo tiempo. Había algo en la mirada de ambos que afirmaba que ninguno había olvidado lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. En el fondo, la promesa de que el asunto no quedaría al aire. Stan sonrió, y Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa al instante.

_DOS, UNO. _

Kenny abrazó a Stan, y éste le correspondió el abrazo.

-Feliz año nuevo, hombre.

Tras separarse, se volteó hacia Kyle y lo envolvió en sus brazos, colocando sus brazos en la cintura de su amigo. Kyle lo abrazó con las mismas ganas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Stan, causándole un agradable estremecimiento.

-Feliz año nuevo, Ky. -murmuró.

-Feliz año nuevo, Stan. -Kyle levantó la vista, y, para sorpresa de Stan, plantó un suave y fugaz beso sobre su mejilla. Apenas un roce. Roce que fue suficiente para que Stan sintiera que algo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de él. Percibió algo cálido recorriéndole el pecho y el estómago.

Kyle sonrió, y algo le decía a Stan en aquella sonrisa que Kyle, el muy listillo, _sabía_ que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Antes de que Stan pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, su amigo lo soltó y, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se dirigió hacia a Kenny. Mientras estos se daban sus felicitaciones, Stan tocó con la yema de sus dedos donde Kyle le había besado. Sus mejillas ardían.

No había sido una víspera de año nuevo común y corriente, con Kenny habiendo tenido aquellos problemas, gracias a los cuales Stan había visto la parte vulnerable de su amigo. Y Kyle estando ahí, apoyándolo. Kyle y su beso en la mejilla. Había sido _diferente_. Y, pese a todo, Stan no cambiaría aquel momento con su mejor amigo y Kyle por nada del mundo.

Sonrió y se unió a la conversación de sus amigos.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, las clases estaban de regreso. Y con eso, enfrentarse con el resto del equipo. Las ganas de jugar, volverse capitán y asistir a las prácticas se habían reducido al mínimo. No era más una prioridad para Stan, y el sólo hecho de saber que tendría que convivir con Brent Woods y Dean Anderson lo ponía del mal humor.

Ya hablaría con el entrenador acerca de esos dos, y si no le escuchaba, consideraría dejar el equipo.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y se sentó junto a Kyle y un tembloroso Tweek, nadie dijo ni _pío_. Había miradas sobre ellos, por supuesto. Pero no pasó a mayores. Había rumores acerca de la pelea, y aunque la aparente nueva amistad entre Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski estaba en boca de todos, ningún miembro del equipo dio señal alguna de querer un nuevo enfrentamiento. Stan los ignoraba y ellos los ignoraban.

Él estaba más que feliz por ese silencioso acuerdo de ignorarse mutuamente.

Y no resultó tan difícil como él creía. Seguía siendo Stan Marsh, seguía habiendo chicas que le hacían ojitos y otros que lo miraban con envidia. Había resultado una sorpresa su decisión, eso era todo. Incluso había considerado ese primer día como uno bastante bueno. En el almuerzo, Kyle había comido un emparedado. Y podía resultar como algo irrelevante para cualquier otro, pero quien conocía a Kyle, sabía que nunca había almorzado algo parecido. Al menos desde que había llegado a la escuela.

Fuera de eso, nada era _tan _diferente. Tal vez, lo único distinto, era el coqueteo juguetón que a veces se daba entre él y Kyle desde año nuevo, donde ambos terminaban sonrojados. Stan a veces diría una _pésima _y cliché línea de ligue, y Kyle se sonrojaría un instante para después regresar la jugada con algún comentario aún más astuto, y entonces sería el turno de Stan de sonrojarse.

Kenny, quien se encontraba mejor, se les había unido a la media hora, con un grupo de chicos, conformado por un chico rubio y tímido llamado Leopold, a quien le decían Butters, un chico alto y de cabello negro que tenía expresión de que nada importaba, llamado Craig, y por último, un chico de piel oscura de expresión amable y pacífica llamado Token.

El único incidente, podría decirse, fue cuando Tweek casi derrama su café sobre Craig. Al principio, el chico de expresión aburrida se molestó tanto que todos en la mesa creían que se formaría alguna pelea entre aquellos dos. Todos estaban listos para sostener a Craig o a Tweek si hacía falta. Pero luego algo pasó. A los pocos minutos, Tweek y Craig habían terminado hablando y llevándose bastante bien.

Stan por su parte se sentía feliz al ver el gran paso que dio su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír el resto del día por lo bien que estaban resultando las cosas, y ni siquiera la práctica al terminar las clases lograron ponerlo de mal humor.

"_Sé que ahora tenemos ciertas diferencias. Sé que no le agrado a la mayoría de ustedes y saben que el sentimiento es mutuo. Y creo que estamos de acuerdo que, si queremos ganar los partidos que se aproximan, al menos en el campo de juego, debemos comportarnos. Si alguien comienza discusiones o peleas estúpidas, no dudaré en decirle al entrenador y hacer lo necesario para que se les expulse del equipo. Así que, ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?" _Había dicho, nada más comenzar el entrenamiento. Nadie objetó, y la hora se llevó con tranquilidad. _Casi _sin tensión, con todos hablando lo estrictamente necesario y acerca de cosas relacionadas con la práctica.

Así que Stan había comenzado el segundo día de clases con altas expectativas, esperando que fuera tan bueno y tranquilo como el primero. La primera clase del día, química, estaba a punto de empezar cuando un chico que no había visto en el salón de clases, o la misma escuela, entró al aula. Llevaba un gran abrigo rojo y gorro azul con pompón amarillo. Era algo robusto y llevaba una expresión de desagrado en el rostro, como si odiara estar ahí. Cuando entró, con los cabellos castaños casi cubriendo sus ojos, y las manos en los bolsillos, se formó un silencio incómodo entre todos. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo que Stan. ¿Quién era él?

Kyle, sin embargo, en el pupitre al lado suyo, se quedó boquiabierto.

El chico castaño miró a todos los presentes y notó el silencio que se había formado tras su entraba. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y con furia, balbuceó un _"¿¡Qué miran, idiotas!? ¿¡No tienen nada mejor que hacer!?". _Entonces se dirigió al último asiento que quedaba libre, en el fondo, del otro lado del salón. Todos volvieron a lo suyo, y Stan estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kyle si conocía al chico de mal humor, cuando éste, aún atónito, dijo;

-¿Cartman?

* * *

**¡Y aquí el capítulo! Todo el squad está junto -al fin-, ya parecía que faltaba alguien(?) Quisiera escuchar qué papel creen que tendrá Cartman en la historia, soy curiosa al respecto. **

**Por cierto. La cosa está apunto de comenzar. Hhehe. ¡Saludos! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentar.**


	16. Primeras impresiones

**Les dije que actualizaría a tiempo:)) Lo prometido es deuda. Me he tardado sólo una semana! Hoy les traigo un regalo, capítulo largo (¡casi 10 páginas en word!) y actualización temprana. Deberían amarme(?)**

**Advertencia; Cartman... Siendo Cartman. Y coqueteo tonto de adolescentes enamorados. Fluff.**

**South Park no me pertenece, es de Matt y Trey. Este fic es un regalo para Gene o Coffig. **

* * *

***Capítulo 16: Primeras impresiones**

¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿Era un sueño o una broma pesada? Porque, _oh joder, _Cartman estaba _ahí. _De todos los lugares y estados del país, tuvo que ser Colorado. Los Estados Unidos era _enorme. _Pero no. Fue aquel pequeño pueblo olvidado llamado South Park.

Stan, a su lado, notó que algo sucedía. Lo miraba con una ceja en alto y su expresión se tornaba cada vez más preocupada a cada segundo que pasaba y Kyle no respondía.

La profesora había entrado al siguiente minuto, evitando que Kyle fuera capaz de responder a todas las preguntas que seguramente tenía Stan. Ni siquiera había digerido el hecho de que, maldita sea, _de verdad_ era Eric Cartman, nadie más ni nadie menos. El otro chico parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, y Kyle sentía que estaba mejor de esa manera. No duraría mucho evitando contacto con Cartman, pero entre más se alargara la llegada de lo inevitable, mejor.

Habiendo colocado sus pertenencias en el escritorio, la profesora saludó con un animado "¡Buen día!", que le siguió con una respuesta cansada y floja por parte de los estudiantes. Ella miró a Cartman, sonriendo.

-Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros. ¿Quisieras pasar al frente y presentarte?

El chico se levantó de su asiento de mala gana, posicionándose frente a la clase.

-Me llamo Eric Cartman. Vengo de California y me arrepiento de elegir este estado como destino porque hace un puto frío del demonio y siento que mis bolas se congelan. -la profesora le envió una mirada escandalizada, y murmuró algo que sonaba como "¡Lenguaje, por favor!". Se escucharon un par de risas al fondo de la clase y esto incitó a Cartman a continuar.- Como sea. Para su suerte, ahora estoy aquí, y deberían amarme porque yo y mis fiestas somos _geniales_.

Cartman esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y, tras mirar a todos con superioridad, regresó a su asiento.

La clase comenzó, y cuando Kyle se disponía a revisar los apuntes del semestre pasado para refrescar su memoria, sintió como alguien lo pinchaba con un lápiz al lado. Volteó para mirar a Stan, y éste le pasó un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad.

_**Lo conoces? **_Se leía sobre la hoja.

_Sí. Iba en mi antigua escuela. _Escribió, y pasó la hoja a Stan de nuevo.

_**Tu amigo? **_Kyle casi suelta una risa. No, en definitiva no eran amigos.

_No. Te contaré luego. _

Kyle observó como Stan fruncía el ceño. Sabía que se estaba haciendo _esa _pregunta. Le sonrió, negando con la cabeza en un gesto que decía "No te preocupes, está todo en orden". Stan sonrió de vuelta, aún algo dubitativo, y ambos volvieron su vista al frente para atender la clase y evitar una llamada de atención.

Él ya estaba tan distraído como para enfocar su mente en átomos y enlaces.

Cartman no asistía a las mismas clases que él cuando vivían en San Francisco. Incluso tomando en cuenta este hecho, ambos podían decir que se conocían lo suficiente. Kyle no sabía si para bien, o para mal. El lado del otro que conocían no era el mejor, estaba consciente de eso y sabía que Cartman también lo estaría cuando se percatara de que estaba _ahí_.

Tal vez los desconocidos no lo notaran, pero Kyle conocía un lado de Cartman que otros no, y para él era sencillo notar lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por dar una impresión diferente.

No, no se llevaban bien. Cartman era una de las personas más irritantes e insoportables que había conocido en su vida. Un manipulador de primera y experto en hacer enfadar a Kyle. Pero había _algo _en el pasado de ambos que los hacía, de alguna manera, _comprender. _Habían observado como el otro pasaba por una situación horrible, habían visto la desesperación y el lado débil que todos se esfuerzan en ocultar. Ambos tenían un pasado nada grato enterrado.

Al igual que él, Cartman era víctima de burlas y golpizas. No sabía regresar los golpes y los insultos verbales en los que era todo un experto no afectaban a los otros. Por el contrario. Se aprovechaban de la debilidad de Cartman en cuanto a fuerza física y agilidad para escabullirse. Por la escuela se había extendido el rumor de que su madre era una prostituta, y lo siguiente que supo, fue que otro chico había sido marcado como objetivo. Se metían con su peso y le decían toda clase de cosas desagradables relacionadas con la única persona que parecía importarle; su madre.

Kyle se preguntaba cómo alguien como Cartman, tan hábil a la hora de manipular a otros y hacerlos tragarse las palabras, había terminado en una situación parecida. Suponía que era una de esas cosas que no tenían respuesta. Al parecer, nadie estaba a salvo por completo, nadie se libraba de ser una víctima por _una_ razón u _otra_.

Se habían encontrado tantas veces en los baños para limpiar los rastros de peleas y tratar de mejorar su imagen del desastre que eran, que claro que hablaban. A veces era más tranquilo, otras, Cartman haría comentarios que molestarían a Kyle y comenzarían una discusión por alguna razón estúpida.

Lo que Kyle agradecía, era que ambos conocían sus límites. Podían discutir, enfadarse y maldecir al otro todo lo que quisieran, pero Kyle jamás mencionó los temas que sabía que eran delicados para Cartman, y éste hizo lo mismo. Era como una especie de arreglo silencioso. Después Kyle tuvo el descuido que casi le cuesta la vida, su familia y él se movieron a South Park y no supo más de Eric Cartman.

Todo esto no hacía que Cartman le cayera más en gracia. Seguía siendo irritante e insufriblemente molesto. Lo que le despertaba curiosidad, era saber cómo había terminado ahí. Qué había sucedido al final con su situación, si alguien o él mismo había hecho algo al respecto, si su madre se había enterado. Si habían expulsado a _aquel_ grupo de alumnos. No lo admitiría en voz alta, no obstante; de verdad quería conocer la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Quizás sí terminaría hablando con Cartman, después de todo.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Kyle podía notar la impaciencia en Stan para saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. No lo culpaba, todos eran curiosos respecto al chico que clamaba ser organizador de las mejores fiestas y que había realizado una entrada tan extravagante.

-¿Entonces, cómo es que se conocen? -preguntó, sentándose sobre una de las mesas del salón vacío en el que se encontraban. Todos habían salido a almorzar, y tenían algo de tiempo antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde o Kenny se preguntara dónde demonios estaban.

Kyle se sentó en una de las sillas y miró con desaprobación a Stan ante la acción de sentarse _sobre _la mesa. Stan rodó los ojos, pero sonreía. Kyle terminó sonriendo también.

-Es algo delicado. -murmuró, volviendo a poner una expresión seria- Verás, en esa escuela existían bastantes casos de alumnos que sufrían acoso. Tú... Bueno, sabes que no lo pasé bien ahí. -se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar, y Stan centró toda su atención en lo que decía. Sabía cuanto le costaba hablar de ello- Bien, pues Cartman tampoco. No sé quien de nosotros la tuvo peor, para ser honesto. También eran diferentes situaciones, pero terminaba en lo mismo -suspiró.

-¿Y está mejor ahora?

-No lo sé. Espero que sí, a pesar de que es _tan _molesto, no le deseo que vuelva a pasar nada de eso. Ya notarás lo que digo por _molesto_ cuando charles con él.

Stan asintió. Balanceó sus piernas en los segundos de silencio que transcurrieron, y seguido bajó de la mesa. Tomó asiento al lado de Kyle, y, al ver la expresión en su rostro, supo que estaba a punto de preguntar algo más.

-Ky... ¿Cómo estás tú? Me refiero, _realmente_.

-Mejorando, poco a poco, creo. Ya has visto que ayer comí un emparedado. _Moisés, _hace bastante que no comía de forma tan... Normal. La siguiente semana tengo un chequeo general. Iré a ver al doctor de la familia y a la clínica donde controlan mis medicamentos.

Kyle observó al techo, evitando contacto visual con Stan. Nunca le había gustado decir _ir al psiquiatra_. Sólo era un molesto recordatorio de que su vida no era tan normal como debería. Cartman solía decir _"ir al loquero"_. Y es como realmente sonaba, a oídos de los demás. Pero se trataba de Stan. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

Su amigo tomó su mano, haciendo a Kyle relajarse casi al instante.

-No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, idiota. -Kyle sonrió, dándole a Stan un empujón amistoso.

-No puedo evitarlo -Stan se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa, algo más tranquilo tras escuchar su respuesta.

Se sentía bien, el poder contarle todo aquello a alguien.

* * *

Al llegar a la cafetería, Kyle notó que Tweek ya los esperaba en la mesa de siempre. Nervioso, dio un sorbo a su termo lleno de café, y soltó un gemido ahogado de alivio al ver que ya habían llegado. El chico odiaba estar solo, y contaba con la mala suerte de tener pocos amigos.

Para Stan no había sido problema sentarse con Tweek. Ambos ya habían trabajado en aquel proyecto de historia a inicios del ciclo escolar y desde entonces habían hablado lo suficiente como para considerarse buenos compañeros. El día anterior, cuando Tweek se enteró de las noticias sobre la aparente nueva amistad, se había jalado los cabellos con nerviosismo. Kyle tuvo que convencerlo de que estaba bien, de que nada ocurriría y que Stan era un buen tipo. Fue difícil, considerando que ni él mismo estaba del todo seguro de que nada iba a suceder. Tweek soltó un _"¡gah!" _y siguió tomando café. Cuando Kenny y los demás se les unieron, parecía más tranquilo y ya no creía que todos los atacarían. Después casi derrama el café sobre Craig, y tras haber terminado charlando, el asunto de '_y qué si nos atacan por estar sentados con Stanley Marsh' _ya estaba olvidado.

Le alivió notar que Tweek había dejado atrás esos pensamientos y parecía algo más relajado ante la presencia de Stan. Prefería que ambos se llevaran bien. Después de todo, Tweek era un buen chico y siempre, desde su llegada a South Park, había estado ahí con él.

Kyle desenvolvió el baguette preparado por su madre, y antes de comenzar a comer, Kenny se acercó a ellos.

-¡Tweek! ¿Cierto? Craig, en nuestra mesa, se pregunta si quisieras ir a hablar de _Red Racer _con él.

-¿¡Y-yo!?

-Sí, es sólo que él es demasiado flojo como para venir a preguntar por su cuenta. Y digamos que Stan no es mucho de su agrado.

-¿Y yo qué hice? -preguntó Stan, rodando los ojos.

-Ser tú. -Kenny se burló, haciendo bufar a Stan.

Kyle observó que, desde la otra mesa, Craig miraba a Tweek y le hacía un gesto que pretendía ser amistoso con la mano. Su expresión aburrida y desinteresada, sin embargo, hacía su intento de parecer amigable fallara.

Torpemente, Tweek se levantó y se dirigió hacia la otra mesa, murmurando un "nos vemos luego" a Kyle y jalándose la camisa en un pésimo intento de hacer que esta luciera en orden.

-Hey, ¿han visto al chico nuevo? ¿va en algunas de sus clases, no? Es bastante extraño que transfieran a alguien a mitad de año -mencionó Kenny, curioso, ocupando la silla que anteriormente pertenecía a Tweek.

Kyle asintió, tomando un bocado de su comida. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, y, como si Cartman hubiese percibido que hablaban de él, caminó cerca de donde se encontraban sentados. Reconociendo a Kyle al instante. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Kyle casi se hecha a reír. Estaba claro que tampoco esperaba encontrárselo.

-¿¡Kahl!? -sin importarle la presencia de los otros dos, tomó una de las sillas desocupadas de la mesa de al lado. Alguien le reclamó, diciendo que estaba ocupada. Cartman sacó el dedo medio, murmurando algo como _"¿Crees que me importa? Joder, pero que molestos",_ quedándose con la silla y tomando asiento con ellos.- Mierda, la plaga de pelirrojos ha alcanzado este pueblecito también, ¿eh? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sí, vaya que ese era Cartman.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Hey, Cartman. Gran entrada la que has hecho hoy en química, ¿no?

Kenny y Stan estaban tan impresionados por el repentino giro de eventos que parecían haberse quedado sin habla.

-Cállate, chico sin alma. Mi entrada fue _grandiosa. -_sonrió con satisfacción antes de continuar-. Supongo que estamos por las mismas razones -se encogió de hombros, y Kyle notó que aquello lo había dicho más para sí mismo-. O algo _parecido... _Porque, oh joder, no vas a poder creer lo que pasó. Fue increíble, hombre. ¿Recuerdas ese evento de halloween donde regalaban en el almuerzo un montón de postres que a todos le gustaban? Pues bien, creé la obra maestra más grande de todos. Ese montón de imbéciles necesitaban saber con quién se metían.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucedió? -Kyle levantó una ceja. Conociendo a Cartman, de aquello no había salido nada bueno.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ello. Lo planeé por meses. Verás, me colé a la cocina sin que nadie lo notara... Y digamos que lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que toda la escuela estaba intoxicada. Un verdadero gran desastre. Los laxantes son algo _hermoso_.

Kyle le miró, atónito.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No _todos _eran culpables.

En el fondo, Kyle sabía que no sentía ni una pizca de lástima por aquellas personas. Cartman también lo sabía. Se conocían más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

-Como si te importaran. Siempre queriendo ser el niño perfecto. -rodó los ojos, y Kyle tuvo que apretar los puños para no soltarse a discutir a mitad del almuerzo. Cartman sabía que estaba haciéndolo enojar, y como si el hecho lo divirtiera, sonrió-. Fue _genial. _Y lo hubiera sido aún más si no me hubieran descubierto. Me expulsaron, claro. Pero bah, ellos son los que han perdido.

-Por supuesto, porque eres _tan inteligente, _y _tan encantador. _Con razón ha sido una _gran _pérdida.

Cartman frunció el ceño ante su voz cargada de sarcasmo en cada palabra, y fue el turno de Kyle de sonreír.

-Calla, _Kahl. _

-¿Qué sucedió con _ellos? -_preguntó, sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Expulsados al mismo tiempo que yo.

Fue todo lo que Kyle necesitó saber para imaginarse cómo había ido el asunto. Cartman no necesitaba dar detalles para que él lograra comprender. Era probable que, tras descubrir el autor de aquel incidente, Cartman hubiese hablado de una vez por todas acerca de las cosas horribles que hacían aquellas personas.

Kyle asintió, y ninguno volvió a sacar el tema a conversación.

-Eh, pero mírate... Con nuevo gorro. -Cartman señaló el gorro que Stan le había obsequiado, deteniendo su vista brevemente en su comida a medio terminar. No obstante, no comentó nada al respecto. Kyle agradeció el detalle- No sé cuál es peor, el otro era definitivamente _horroroso, _pero este parece de hippie.

-Fue un regalo. -murmuró, sintiendo como la sangre le subía a las mejillas. No sabía si por lo molesto que encontraba a Cartman, o por recordar los momentos con Stan de aquel día.

-Ohhh, ya veeooo. -Cartman sonrió socarronamente-. ¿De quién? ¿Tienes novio, _judío_?

-No.

_-Quizás. _

-Casi.

Las tres respuestas fueron dichas al mismo tiempo por los presentes en la mesa además de Cartman, quien alzó una ceja como preguntándose qué acababa de pasar. Por primera vez desde su llegada, sus amigos habían decidido que era la ocasión perfecta para hablar.

Kyle deseaba ser enterrado vivo. Él había respondido que no, como era claro que hiciera. Stan soltó un casi imperceptible "quizás" que casi le provoca una muerte inminente por paro cardíaco. Kenny había dicho "casi" y sonreído, mirando a Stan.

Un repentino silencio inundó la mesa. No duró mucho, pues fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Cartman, quien parecía más que divertido por la situación.

-Ah... Dios, que genial ha sido eso. ¿Y no me piensas presentar a sus amigos? Eso es de mala educación, Ky.

Algo dentro de Kyle se removió con disgusto. Escuchar a Cartman llamarlo de la misma forma en que Stan lo hacía resultaba de alguna forma chocante.

-No me llames Ky.- Respondió, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué, Ky?

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez, Cartman! -soltó con molestia. De manera inesperada, Cartman, en efecto, se había callado. Kyle carraspeó-. Él es Kenny, y él es Stan -comentó, señalando a cada uno.

-¿Qué hay? -dijo Kenny, chocando puños con Cartman.

-Hey -saludó Stan, haciendo un gesto con la mano un poco más reservado.

-¿Entonces... También vienes de San Francisco? -preguntó Kenny.

-Sep. Joder, dime, ¿alguna vez me acostumbraré al frío?

-Imposible, hombre. Te acostumbrarás, pero a la sensación de congelarse-rió.

Kyle escuchaba estupefacto la conversación. Stan y él compartieron una mirada en la que se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿De verdad Kenny y Cartman se estaban llevando _bien_?

Algo le decía que la presencia de Cartman entre ellos sería constante de ahora en adelante. No sabía si reír irónicamente o ir cavando su tumba. Quizá ambas. Después incluso elegiría su traje para el entierro, y las canciones que deseaba que sonaran en el funeral.

Suspiró. Las cosas que podían llegar a suceder en aquel pueblo nunca dejaban de asombrarlo.

* * *

En definitiva, aquel había sido uno de los almuerzos más extraños que había presenciado en toda su vida. Porque, vamos, Stan, Kenny, Cartman y él sentados en una misma mesa. Quién lo diría.

Cartman sí había cambiado un poco, después de todo. Kyle suponía que, desde la mudanza, él también lo había hecho.

Se encontraba en su habitación, comenzando los deberes mientras escuchaba el CD que Stan le había regalado. Preguntándose vagamente si los cambios que se avecinaban eran incluso más drásticos. Era probable, si lo que Stan había dicho era cierto, aquel _quizás..._

El sonido que indicaba un nuevo mensaje que había llegado a su móvil interrumpió esa línea de pensamientos.

_**Estoy aburrido. Ayúdame o moriré de aburrimiento! **_

Stan, por supuesto.

_Shh. Deja de distraerme. Estoy ocupado! _

Kyle negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

_**Pensando en mí? ;)**_

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo el ya familiar calor en las mejillas.

_No. La tarea de matemáticas que deberías estar haciendo, idiota. _

_**Apuesto a que te sonrojaste. **_

_Contestaré cuando termines tus deberes. _

_**Pero Ky :( **_

Un segundo mensaje llegó casi inmediatamente después.

_**Oh, aguarda. No te gusta que te llamen Ky. **_

_Me molesta que Cartman me llame Ky, Stan. ¿Sabes por qué? _

_**Por qué?**_

_Porque así es como me llamas tú. Y sólo me agrada cuando tú lo haces. _

_**... **_

Kyle sonrió con amplitud. Sabía que Stan se había sonrojado. Casi podía ver su expresión sorprendida al leer el mensaje.

Antes solía parecerle imposible que Stan correspondiera sus sentimientos. Cuando se había enterado de su ruptura con Wendy y Stan le había dicho que le gustaba alguien más, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que ese _alguien _podía ser él. Hasta que el casi-beso ocurrió. Todo tuvo sentido, comportamientos de Stan a los que antes no les había encontrado explicación, y, de repente, ahí estaba la respuesta. Encajaba.  
Después Stan había comenzado a coquetear con él. De forma sutil al principio, pero Kyle no era tonto. Ni se sonrojaba y volteaba al suelo cada vez que esto ocurría. No, _respondía _los coqueteos y también hacía sonrojar a Stan. Era _evidente _que su amigo también sentía _algo, _y aquello no podía hacer más feliz a Kyle.

Las cosas no iban tan mal como creyó que lo harían.

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido divertido de escribir. La escena del almuerzo, con esos cuatro juntos... Ahh, la mayoría creía que Cartman sería uno de los que hizo a Kyle ponerse tan mal en el pasado. Pues... Nope. Sorpresa(?) Con lo que se viene, eso sólo sería drama innecesario. Oh, pero sí que intoxicó la comida de la mayor parte de la escuela, así que.. Sí, sigue siendo Cartman xD Extrañaba escribirlo, para que miento!**

**En fin. Saludos! Gracias por leer y a los que comentan. :)**


	17. Las dudas de un chico enamorado

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Y así como las vacaciones llegaron, se terminaron. :( Entro a clases nuevamente el lunes, así que, antes de ese día, intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda. En fin. Sin más rodeos...**

**Este fic es un regalo para Gene, o Coffig, aquí en fanfiction. South Park pertenece a Trey y Matt.**

* * *

"_¿Por qué sonreímos? ¿Por qué reímos? ¿Por qué nos sentimos solos? ¿Por qué estamos tristes y confundidos? ¿Por qué leemos poesía? ¿Por qué lloramos cuando vemos una pintura? ¿Por qué se alborota nuestro corazón cuando amamos? ¿Por qué sentimos vergüenza? ¿Qué es esa cosa en las entrañas llamada 'deseo'?" -Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe, Benjamin Alire Saenz._

* * *

***Capítulo 17: Las dudas de un chico enamorado**

Aquel fin de semana, Stan y Kenny habían decidido salir juntos. Sólo ellos dos, como en los viejos tiempos. Así que acordaron verse en el mismo punto donde, de niños, solían jugar y en una ocasión los atraparon lanzando piedrecillas a un auto que pasaba. No podían culparlos, no cuando en South Park, por aquellos años, no existían mucha variedad en cuanto a opciones de lugares para divertirse.

Había tan sólo una banca, rodeada de árboles y nieve. No era un sitio muy conocido, pero para ellos era perfecto. Al ser un altillo, la vista del pueblo era estupenda. Después de tanto tiempo sin visitar el lugar, los cambios de South Park fueron obvios para Stan. Había crecido, tanto en población como en tiendas y lugares de entretenimiento. Tal y como ellos dos lo hicieron.

Podía dar la impresión de que uno se sentiría pequeño, al contemplar todo desde otro ángulo. Que al tener ante uno la ciudad entera, todo lo demás luciría insignificante. Para Stan no era así. South Park era donde había nacido, donde creció. Donde todo había ocurrido, desde lo mejor hasta lo peor. Era su hogar, y lo seguiría siendo a pesar de que el futuro lo llevara a alejarse.

Le gustaría mostrárselo a Kyle, algún día. Estaba seguro que no sabía de su existencia, o ya lo habría mencionado. Era la clase de lugares que Kyle adoraba. Seguía siendo invierno, la estación preferida de su amigo, por lo que aún existían oportunidades de llevarlo ahí antes de que el clima cambiara. Tal vez cuando su situación tomara _otro_ rumbo algo más... Cariñoso, lo llevaría ahí.

Si es que eso ocurría.

En algún momento, Stan había comenzado a asumir que eventualmente ellos terminarían juntos. La manera en la que Kyle le sonreía era _distinta _y eso a Stan le encantaba. Pero por otra parte...

No había nada que le dijera de forma explícita que el sentimiento era recíproco. Que Kyle no estaba simplemente siguiéndole el juego porque era su amigo, porque no quería rechazarlo y evitar hacerlo sentir mal. Porque tras los coqueteos y su actitud que aparentaba ser segura, Stan ocultaba una faceta insegura y llena de miedo. ¿Qué si estaba recibiendo los mensajes de manera equivocada? ¿Estaba leyendo demasiado cuando en realidad la hoja estaba en blanco? ¿Llenándose de esperanza falsa, gracias a la cual terminaría con un corazón roto?

-He visto a Kyle y tú ayer en el almuerzo. Un horror, hermano. Irradiaban arcoíris -Kenny interrumpió sus pensamientos. Stan volvió su vista hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos, tampoco somos tan... _Así. _

-¡'_No somos así' _mis pelotas! Háganle un favor al mundo y consíganse una habitación o algo, a veces parece que están a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro, y luego _nada _sucede.

Stan no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante la sugerencia de su mejor amigo. Cartman había mencionado algo parecido la última vez. En aquella ocasión Kyle sólo había reído y rebatido algo inteligente. Era claro que él era quien sabía manejar mejor esa clase de comentarios. En cambio, era Stan quien se sonrojaba y no sabía qué hacer.

-Ya hubiese dado el primer paso hace tiempo, pero... No lo sé. Hace tan poco que había terminado con Wendy, y además... -Stan se mordió su labio inferior, y Kenny, como siempre, percibió que había algo más detrás de ese gesto.

-¿Además...? -le animó Kenny a seguir.

-No estoy seguro si Kyle siente lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás a ti te parece tonto, pero nunca se sabe, y odiaría que eso arruinara nuestra amistad -Stan dijo. Porque primero que nada estaba la amistad. Primero que las ganas de querer besarle hasta el cansancio, de decirle todas esas frases tontas y románticas que escuchaba en las películas, o de acariciar _cada rincón _de su piel y escucharlo susurrar su voz... Primero que todo eso, Kyle era su amigo. Kyle _había aceptado_ ser su amigo. Había soportado a Stan cuando no fue tan valiente como debería y ocultó su amistad. Había _comprendido _aun cuando Stan no solía mencionar el tema.

Kyle era fantástico.

-¿Estás bromeando? -Kenny preguntó, su expresión como si le acabasen de contar el peor chiste de la historia-. Stan, ese chico te adora. No seré tan amigo suyo como tú, pero nos llevamos bien. Y déjame decirte, a mí, claramente, no me trata como a ti. Ni a Tweek. Es como si su rostro se iluminara cada vez que está contigo. No dejes pasar la oportunidad que tienes, o te arrepentirás.

-Es probable que tengas razón. -se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que en realidad rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía días.

-_Tengo _razón. ¿Cuándo _no_ la tengo?

-_Touché_...

Un cómodo silencio los envolvió. Kenny sabía que Stan estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir, y no se equivocaba.

Suspiró. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas de nuevo. Un mal hábito suyo del que nunca pudo deshacerse.

-¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo? -preguntó Stan, rompiendo el silencio. Aún no estaba olvidado. Stan no quería forzar a su amigo a hablar si éste prefería no hacerlo, pero también sería bueno que intentara sacar las cosas de vez en cuando.

-Bastante bien -Kenny murmuró-. No me han despedido y nada así ha vuelto a ocurrir. -su amigo pateó algo de nieve con el pie, luciendo lejos en su mente- Pero a veces me gustaría que alguien más en casa se preocupara, ¿sabes? -agregó. Después, sin embargo, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo y forzó una sonrisa-. Pero basta de pensar en eso. No solucionará nada.

Stan lo miró. Se preguntaba cómo su amigo era capaz de actuar de esa forma la mayor parte del tiempo, como si nada le preocupara, cuando en realidad había tanto detrás de su rostro amigable y actitud siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otros.

Admiraba a Kenny.

Y por primera vez, se dio cuenta cuan afortunado era.

Seguro, la vida en casa no era grandiosa todo el tiempo. Su padre a veces bebía de más y hacía cosas estúpidas. Su madre era algo sobreprotectora y discutía bastante con su papá. Su hermana apenas y estaba en casa, desde que comenzó la universidad.

Sin embargo, esos eran detalles. La vida de nadie era perfecta.

Sus padres lo amaban. Su padre lo hacía a su manera, seguro. Pero sabía que estaba ahí, y se lo hacía saber de una forma u otra constantemente.

Estaba saludable, pocas veces se enfermaba, y cuando lo hacía, era un simple resfriado que se iba al cabo de una semana.

Nunca había tenido que sufrir de burlas

Y lo principal. Tenía al mejor amigo-hermano del mundo. Y tenía a Kyle, aquel chico que lo hacía volverse loco con sólo sonreírle, por el que intentaría traer la luna y las estrellas a la tierra de ser posible. Que le había enseñado tanto sobre la vida misma.

Stan estaba feliz.

* * *

Si a Stan le preguntaran por una palabra que describiera la relación entre Kyle y Cartman, diría _amienemigos. _Eran cercanos a su manera, y había ocasiones en las que, cuando ambos estaban cansados de pelear, sus conversaciones se acercaban _un poco _a las que dos amigos comunes tendrían. De forma que era imposible considerarlos desconocidos. Pero discutían con _tal _regularidad y se miraban con _tanta _ira, que no encajaban en la etiqueta de amigos del todo.

Kyle tenía razón cuando le había dicho que Cartman era molesto. Stan también lo consideraba bastante pesado, y en definitiva era un buen manipulador. En unos pocos días, había logrado atraer la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Incluso la entrada extravagante que dio estaba olvidada para el fin de semana. Y Cartman, más que contento con las miradas que recibía, había cumplido con su palabra de decir que daría las mejores fiestas.

Toda la escuela, de décimo año para adelante, estaba invitada a la fiesta que éste había organizado. Sería dentro de dos semanas, y Cartman juraba que sería inolvidable. Incluso había chicos y chicas, que le preguntaban a otros si querían asistir, como una cita.

Stan le dio una mordida a su emparedado, preguntándose si sería el momento apropiado para pedirle a Kyle que saliera con él. El sólo pensamiento lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa, pero sabía que la respuesta más probable era no, no era la ocasión correcta. A su amigo no le llamaban mucho la atención las fiestas, y no había dado indicio alguno de que quisiera asistir. Él tampoco estaba muy interesado, para ser honesto.

-¿¡Y qué pasa si las plumas están mojadas!? -Cartman levantó la voz de tal manera que lo sacó de su mente con facilidad.

Desde el primer día, se le había hecho costumbre sentarse en su mesa. Kenny también estaba ahí, mientras que Tweek se encontraba con Craig y otros amigos. Era bastante extraño como las cosas habían terminado en tan sólo una semana y media.

Kenny, frente a él, rodó los ojos.

-Creo que Kyle tiene razón.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te pondrás tú también del lado del judío, _Kinny_!?

Stan no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Quizás era hora para que dejara de ser tan distraído. Observó a Kyle, sentado al lado de él, con una sonrisa triunfante. Y algo de superioridad.

Nunca había observando a Kyle de esa manera. Era algo nuevo para él, y mientras que por un lado de agradaba haber descubierto otra faceta, una parte de él no podía dejar de remarcar que era _gracias a Cartman_. Había algo que le incomodaba, y no podía describir que era. Sólo estaba ahí, como una espina clavada en sus entrañas.

-¡Te lo he dicho! _Estúpido_... Sigue siendo _un kilo _de plumas.

-¿Y tú qué opinas, _hippie_? -Cartman dijo, y todos en la mesa voltearon su vista hacia él. Stan se quedó en blanco.

-Uh... ¿Sobre qué discuten esta vez?

-Sobre si un kilo de plumas pesa más que uno de piedras -Kenny respondió-. Y por favor diles que paren de una vez, llevan más de quince minutos con lo mismo.

-¿No pesan lo mismo? Es _un _kilo. La densidad y el volumen es lo que sería distinto... -arqueó una ceja, algo confuso. ¿Era todo? ¿Por eso discutían?

Kyle sonrió, y miró a Cartman con un deje de burla.

-¿¡Ves!? Todos pueden verlo, Cartman. Admite que eres un idiota y se terminó.

-¡No soy idiota! Apuesto a que ha sido uno de tus trucos sucios para hacerme lucir menos listo, judío. ¿Pero sabes algo? Soy genial.

Cartman sonrió. Kyle rió sarcásticamente. Y desde entonces Stan dejó de prestar atención. _A la mierda lo que había pensado acerca de ser tan distraído._

Kenny se dio una palmada en la frente, pero Stan podía ver que estaba algo divertido. Él, en cambio, apretó el puente de su nariz.

Esos dos se llevaban de manera bastante extraña. Y existía _tanta _tensión, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Kyle apenas y le había hablado durante todo el almuerzo, gracias a el debate de las plumas y piedras con Cartman. Muchas veces eso se relacionaba con atracción. Y... Oh, no. ¿De verdad acababa de pensar eso?

Sin percatarse, mordió de nuevo su emparedado, quizá con algo más fuerza de lo que debería.

Quizás estaba algo celoso. Sólo un poco.

Los celos eran malos, lo sabía. Resultaba curioso, Stan nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo celoso de _Cartman, _de todas las personas.

Tal vez existía _algo _que el no conocía, tal vez incluso estaba _interfiriendo..._

Y entonces el sentimiento de celos se desvaneció y lo reemplazó una tristeza inexplicable. ¿Y si Kyle realmente quería a alguien más, y él no estaba haciendo mas que detenerlo?

-Hey, Stan... ¡Marsh! -una voz lo llamó.

Stan observó a Kyle, quien se encontraba parado a su lado, mirándolo con expresión preocupada. Kenny y Cartman ya no estaban, y la cafetería comenzaba a quedar vacía.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya ha terminado el almuerzo? -preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. No había notado el timbre, ni a las personas a su alrededor moverse para regresar a sus clases.

-Hace un poco. ¿Estás bien? -Kyle arqueó una ceja.

Stan se rascó la nuca, y tras unos segundos de vacilación, asintió.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Estás seguro? No lo parece... Sabes que puedes contarme, ¿no?

-Claro, sólo... No sé, amigo. Es algo extraño y... Mejor vamos a clases, ¿sí?

Stan sentía una opresión en el pecho. Temía hablar con Kyle acerca del tema y que éste confirmara sus sospechas.

-Ni hablar. Quiero que estés bien. Así que andando, hablaremos de esto. -Kyle lo tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que se levantara de su asiento. Stan observó. Ahora estaban completamente solos en la cafetería, y las clases ya debían de haber comenzado. Kyle comenzó a guiarlo por los pasillos, y Stan notó con rapidez que no se dirigían al salón de clases.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. Si es necesario saltarnos clases para que me lo cuentes, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Además, no será nada. Puedo ponerme al corriente enseguida, y después te explicaré los apuntes a ti...

El corazón de Stan se aceleró. ¿Cómo era posible _no _enamorarse de Kyle, cuando se comportaba de esa forma con él?

Pronto se encontraron en el exterior, sentados en una de las jardineras más ocultas del patio para evitar ser descubiertos. Stan suspiró. Kyle aún no soltaba su muñeca, y Stan no quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Y bien? -su amigo preguntó.

-No lo sé. Es algo tonto que me tenía pensando -admitió.

-No es tonto si te hacía sentir _algo. _No hablaste durante casi todo el almuerzo.

Entonces Stan reunió lo poco que le quedaba de valor, y habló.

-Ky... ¿Tú me dirías si existiera algo entre, no lo sé, Cartman y tú?

Kyle frunció el ceño, quedándose mudo por unos segundos. Segundos en los que el estómago de Stan le causaba sensaciones extrañas y que él catalogó como nervios y algo de temor.

Y su amigo rió. Fuertemente. Más bien, aquello había sido una carcajada.

-¿Estás celoso de Cartman? -dijo, aún algo divertido, una vez logró calmarse. Stan no dijo nada y Kyle lo tomó como una afirmación-. Vaya. No sé si reír y abrazarte, porque es un poco _adorable, _o reñirte porque no deberías estar celoso de Cartman. Es decir... ¿Cartman? ¿Cartman y yo? Por Moisés, _no_...

Stan miró al suelo, el alivio inundándolo, y al mismo tiempo la vergüenza que empezaba a hacerse presente. Kyle pareció sentir su incomodidad, por lo que tomó su mano con más firmeza. Stan se tranquilizó un poco, pero la sensación seguía presente.

-Lo lamento, es que... Hay _tanta tensión_ entre ustedes que estoy casi seguro que no he sido el único que ha pensado eso.

-Seré honesto contigo. No estábamos enamorados, pero entre nosotros _sí _ocurrió algo en el pasado. Nada grave, ni serio. Más bien, fue bastante tonto. Estábamos trabajando juntos en su casa, por un proyecto. No porque quisiéramos, sino que éramos el par de la clase que sobraba... Como siempre, comenzamos a discutir, y en eso Cartman me retó a besarlo. Lo decía para molestarme, era obvio. Yo me negué y él me llamó gallina. Creía que en realidad no lo haría. Pero tú me conoces, odio perder las discusiones. Así que lo hice. -se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Stan no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. No estaba tan equivocado, después de todo.

-¿Entonces ese fue tu primer beso? -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente como respuesta.

-¿Con un chico? Sí. Con una chica fue a los diez años, y fue _ella _quien me besó. Después del incidente con Cartman, tuve un par de besuqueos con chicos que no eran de nuestra escuela. Pero nada más.

Muy dentro de él, Stan había estado esperando ser el primer beso de Kyle. Pero Kyle tampoco hubiese sido el suyo, por lo que trató de olvidarse de ello.

-Vaya. Mi primer beso fue con Wendy. Y mi último beso también. -Stan rió, sin humor. En su vida, sólo había besado a una persona, y esta era Wendy.

-Pero ya besarás a más, ¿no? -Kyle lo miró, y le dedicó una de _esas _sonrisas que sólo le daba a él y a nadie más. Tras esa sonrisa, Stan sabía lo que Kyle quería decir. Había comprendido el mensaje, la promesa escondida.

Stan se permitió perderse unos momentos en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera había notado cuándo dejó de considerar los ojos de Wendy los más bonitos de todos, ni cuándo comenzó a pensar sobre los de Kyle de esta manera.

-¿Lo haré? -preguntó, casi en un susurro, comenzando a sentirse débil y algo descolocado. Perdido en Kyle.

Como para confirmar su pregunta, Kyle se acercó y plantó un suave y lento beso sobre su mejilla. Stan cerró los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando el contacto y añorando que nunca terminara.

Eventualmente, lo hizo, y Kyle se separó para observarlo de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro de que será así.

Ambos se sonrieron, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

* * *

**El beso que todos están esperando seguramente desde el capítulo uno ya viene pronto, lo prometo :( Este capítulo fue... Tierno de escribir. Ojalá a ustedes también les guste. :) Y, por cierto, felicidades a Miku, que ha acertado en parte con lo de los celos, pero no, Cartman no está enamorado, jaja.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y leer! Nos vemos!**


	18. Un cielo lleno de estrellas

**Me he tardado un poco, pero... Este capítulo es el más largo de momento. 7,000 Palabras :) No tengo mucho que decir además que: Advertencia de bastante fluff.**

**South Park partenece a Matt y Trey. Este fic es un regalo para Gene, o Coffig aquí en fanfiction!**

* * *

**18.- Un cielo lleno de estrellas**

De a poco las cosas tomaban sentido.

Kyle veía atrás, y se preguntaba cómo es que había avanzado tanto, cómo es que seguía ahí. Pasó de ser el chico al que cada día le pesaba hasta respirar, a alguien que _vivía. _El sentimiento de soledad que lo acompañaba siempre, a pesar de saber que _no _estaba solo del todo, se había ido disminuyendo al punto donde ya no lo notaba.

Una gran parte era gracias a Stan. No _todo, _pero sí que le había ayudado. Aun si su amigo no lo notaba. La ayuda era, más bien, en cosas pequeñas, como preguntarle el nombre de alguna de sus canciones favoritas, y recordar detalles sin importancia que le contó en algún momento, como que su color favorito era el azul y odiaba la coliflor, o el salir una tarde helada para conseguir una foto del paisaje y mostrársela.

Todo eso hacía la diferencia.

Y Kyle no podía evitar enamorarse un poco más cada vez que Stan tenía esa clase de detalles con él, y lo miraba con esos ojos _tan _llenos de esperanza, de sueños, de metas y ambiciones. Todo lo que a él solía faltarle, y había ido recuperando con el transcurrir de los meses. Stan era _todo _lo opuesto a él, y a Kyle le encantaba, con todo y sus defectos.

Por todas esas razones, cuando su doctora le había felicitado por su gran avance Kyle no se había sorprendido tanto. Solía parecerle imposible, creía que ese día nunca llegaría, y sin embargo estaba ahí.

-¿No has tenido pensamientos negativos últimamente? -Monica, su doctora, hizo la pregunta de rutina que tanto evitaba responder con sinceridad en el pasado.

Esta vez, pensó en Stan. Se concentró en la sensación cálida que recorría su pecho cada vez que se tomaban de la mano. Aquellos _no_ eran pensamientos negativos, en definitiva.

-No lo creo... No.

Ella hizo unas rápidas anotaciones y asintió.

-Bien. Excelente. Ahora te pesaremos, ¿está bien? Coloca toda tu ropa sobre la camilla, y puedes ponerte la bata que está ahí.

Kyle conocía el procedimiento de memoria. Antes le incomodaba un poco desvestirse frente a alguien más, sin embargo, estando en aquel punto, ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para realizar la acción sin inmutarse.

Al colocarse la bata, el familiar aroma a hospital lo inundó. Lo que variaba, era el departamento en el que se encontraba. No estaba en terapia intensiva, sino en el área de psiquiatría. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que las paredes siguieran siendo blancas y el pesado ambiente a enfermedad que recuerda que _algo está mal,_ recorriera cada centímetro de la habitación.

Y Kyle podía haber realizado uno de los trucos que conocía, como tomar mucha agua antes de la consulta para alterar un poco los números. Lo había hecho un par de veces, y aunque el resultado no variaba tanto, podía hacer la diferencia. En aquella ocasión, algo lo detuvo.

Subió a la báscula y aguardó unos segundos hasta que Monica, acomodando sus gafas, le sonrió ligeramente.

-_Casi_ estás en el rango de peso mínimo recomendable para tu edad y estatura. Por dos kilos. Pero es fantástico. Te felicito, Kyle.

Monica era amable y a Kyle le hubiera gustado serlo un poco más con ella. No obstante, había pasado tantas tardes en aquellos pasillos y habitaciones, que le hacía cualquier cosa menos gracia seguir ahí. Tener que hacer chequeos constantes era como un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido.

Kyle asintió. Lucía desinteresado, pero la verdad era que se sentía _un poco _orgulloso de sí mismo. No había sido un camino fácil ni lo sería en el futuro. Pero había dado un par de pasos al frente en la dirección correcta.

Monica realizó algunas otras preguntas de rutina, y, finalmente, decidió que reduciría su dosis de antidepresivos. Cuando ella se encontraba firmando el documento donde aprobaba el cambio, Kyle se sintió en otra realidad.

Lo difícil, sin embargo, era mantenerse en ese sendero durante más tiempo.

El ruido de la pluma contra el papel, la sutil sonrisa en los labios rojos de Monica, y el silencio aturdidor que hacía que los oídos le zumbaran. Todo lucía irreal. Y sin embargo estaba pasando.

Al salir del consultorio, se encontró con su madre y su hermano esperándolo fuera. Ella se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y Ike alzó una ceja, con expectación. Kyle les contó las noticias en cuanto entraron al auto, y su madre casi se echa a llorar de alegría. Ike le palmeó el hombro desde la parte trasera del auto, y Kyle sonrió.

* * *

Al llegar mitad de semana, nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese la fiesta de Cartman. Y Kyle estaba impresionado, porque el chico había logrado su objetivo de llegar a un nuevo destino siendo una persona renovada sin perder su _estilo. _Una parte de Kyle lo envidiaba, pues él no había sido capaz de lograr aquello. Sin embargo, por otro lado, pensaba que nada podía haber sido mejor. No se arrepentía de que las cosas hubiesen resultado de aquella forma, pues quizás nunca hubiese conocido a personas como Stan, Kenny, e incluso Tweek. Cartman podía haberse ganado la atención de toda la escuela al grado de montarse una _verdadera _fiesta, pero Kyle tenía otras ganacias que no cambiaría por nada.

Divisó a Stan de reojo en la jardinera que solían sentarse los días en los que Kyle quería disfrutar del frío al aire libre y Stan no podía convencerlo de quedarse en la cafetería. "Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, y demasiado cálido", decía Kyle, y Stan no así más que suspirar con resignación y seguirlo.

Stan, no obstante, no lo había visto a él. Tenía los auriculares puestos y la vista clavada en su móvil. Kyle notó de inmediato que, por más que se encontrara mirando la pantalla del aparato, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Se acercó con cuidado por el costado, y retiró uno de los auriculares de Stan para colocárselo él.

Su amigo dio un brinco del susto, y parecía a punto de soltar algún insulto dirigido a la persona que interrumpió su concentración, mas, cuando miró a Kyle, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-La próxima vez no seas tan silencioso al acercarte, casi me das un infarto, amigo.

Sonaba una versión de Love me Tender que Kyle no había escuchado antes, pero aún así era bastante buena.

_Love me tender _

_Love me long_

_Take me to your heart _

_For it's there that I belong_

_And we'll never part_

-Suena bien. Pero la voz de Elvis es irremplazable.

Stan rodó los ojos.

-He aprendido a no contradecirte cuando de música se trata. Luego no hay forma de callarte.

-¿Ah, no? Deberías de buscar un nuevo método para callarme, entonces. Porque los que utilizas no están funcionado. -Kyle le sonrió con una expresión entre bromeando y hablando en serio.

Las mejillas de Stan se tornaron ligeramente más rojas de lo que ya se encontraban por el frío.

-Quizás lo haga... -murmuró, para sorpresa de Kyle, de manera apenas perceptible. Después carraspeó y finalmente removió los auriculares de su oído y de Kyle, los últimos acordes de _Love me Tender_ sonando-. Quería preguntarte, este viernes, ¿no tienes nada qué hacer, cierto?

Stan lucía nervioso. Se rascaba la nuca o se acomodaba los mechones de cabello que le salían del gorro cada tres segundos, y Kyle se preguntó si tendría que ver con la fiesta que Cartman daría ese mismo día.

-Sabes que no. Tengo otra consulta esta semana, pero será el sábado.

Stan asintió. Él se había mostrado tan entusiasmado como su propia familia al contarle las buenas noticias. Kyle lamentó que hubiese tenido que ser por medio de una llamada, pero el tono de voz alegre y emocionado de Stan lo animó casi tanto como lo habría hecho ver su sonrisa y su expresión llena de orgullo y admiración.

-Cartman dará su fiesta el viernes, ¿no? Estaba pensando, casi todos se encontrarán allá. Y, que yo sepa, tú no estás interesado en asistir... Y yo tampoco.

Kyle negó con la cabeza, cada vez más curioso. No pudo evitar pensar que, hace unos pocos meses atrás, Stan seguramente hubiera asistido a una fiesta como aquella. Con Wendy y el equipo. El sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos que poco tenían que ver con el frío.

-No. No se ha callado durante días al respecto, claro que no me han quedado ganas de ir.

-Entonces... Uhh, podríamos hacer algo, me refiero, como... Sólo tú y yo, ¿sabes? Puedo pedirle el auto prestado a mi papá, y... Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte. Creo que te gustará.

Un pesado silencio se hizo presente, donde Stan parecía más nervioso de lo que Kyle lo había visto en su vida, y éste no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-E-es decir, sólo si tú quieres, si no, olvidemos que esto ocurrió y dentro de algunos años, lo recordaremos como una de las absurdas ideas de Stan-

-Suena como un buen plan. ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?

-...y reiremos. -silencio. Y entonces su rostro se iluminó-. Oh. A la seis está bien. Perfecto. Genial, entonces.

-Lo esperaré con ansias -admitió.

Kyle no sabía de dónde había sacado la voz para pronunciar aquella frase, pues se encontraba atónito. Si no hubiera sido porque él mismo estaba nervioso, habría dejado a Stan balbucear un poco más, pues era algo divertido y adorable verlo en aquel estado.

Stan sabía que las fiestas no eran lo suyo, así que había tomado esa información para crear un plan distinto para ellos. Derretía su corazón y lo hacía sentir mil cosas a la vez: iba desde anticipación y entusiasmo, hasta la inseguridad y algo de temor. Si no se equivocaba, aquella no había sido una petición _amistosa. _Sabía que eventualmente uno terminaría preguntándole al otro. Pero no lo había visto venir tan pronto, y todo lo que implicaba aquel plan lo hacía estremecer.

Sólo quedaba esperar el fin de semana y averiguar por su cuenta el resto.

* * *

Stan se había puesto más nervioso de lo que creyó al pronunciar la invitación. Lo había repetido mentalmente infinidad de ocasiones, y juraba que en su cabeza sonaba mejor, con algo más de confianza que el manojo de nervios que había sido. Llegó a sentir las piernas como gelatina, aun encontrándose sentado.

Volviendo atrás, comparando lo que fue el pedirle a Wendy que saliera con él, y el preguntar a Kyle por _una salida, _las diferencias eran obvias. Con Wendy fue emocionante cuando aceptó, por supuesto. La chica le había gustado desde que eran niños, pero sólo eso. Wendy le gustaba, era todo. En cambio, con Kyle lo fue _todo. _Fue nerviosismo, sentir sus manos sudar incluso pese al frío, fue inseguridad y miedo al caer el silencio, y fue alegría, euforia y añoranza al escuchar la respuesta. De encontrarse de pie, se habría tambaleado.

Pero, la verdad, era que siempre había sido así, de alguna forma. Kyle siempre fue especial para Stan, desde el momento en el que lo vio tropezar en la cafetería y caminar con rapidez fuera de ahí con las mejillas rojas de enojo y vergüenza. Desde que se disculpó por actos en los que él no había participado.

Lo hacía sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Aprender y ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, a través de los ojos de alguien que ha pasado por mucho.

-No puedo creer que aceptó... -murmuró, mientras Kenny y él caminaban de regreso a casa.

Kenny rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué esperabas? Claro que aceptaría. Te lo dije.

-Fue un desastre... Debí, debí...

-Eh, pero si fuiste un desastre y aun así aceptó... Eso debe significar algo, ¿no lo crees?

Stan lo pensó unos instantes.

-Quizás...

-¿A qué hora pasarás por él?

-Vendrá a mi casa a las seis.

-Oh, espera, ¿qué? ¿No te ofreciste a pasar por él? ¡No eres nada caballeroso!

-Kyle se hubiera rehusado de todas formas, insistiendo en que él iría por su cuenta -Stan se encogió de hombros. Era un escenario que ya había previsto, y conocía a Kyle demasiado bien como para saber que era lo mejor.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. En fin, buena suerte, hermano. Aunque no es como si la necesitaras dio unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro antes de seguir por su cuenta hacia su propia casa.

Stan se quedó parado en el camino unos segundos. ¿Qué tal si Kenny tenía razón? ¿Debería haber preguntado en llevarle? Sacudió la cabeza. No, estaba seguro de que había tomado la mejor decisión. Sin embargo, ahora un deje de duda le hacía sentir incomodidad en las entrañas.

Los siguientes días pasaron tanto con lentitud como con rapidez, si es que era posible. Stan se encontró a sí mismo nervioso en cuanto más se acercaba el día, pues había decidido que sería una buena oportunidad para ser honesto con Kyle y decirle de manera directa lo que sentía. De igual manera, se encontraba impaciente porque el día llegara. Después de todo, sería una tarde con Kyle, y las tardes con Kyle siempre le animaban.

A las cinco y cuarto ya tenía todo listo. Había elegido el par de jeans más decentes; negros, y aquellos que le quedaban a la medida perfecta, ni tan holgados ni tan ajustados. Al final se decidió por una camiseta azul cerúleo bastante sencilla, pero que hacía lucir su chaqueta marrón.

Incluso había intentado arreglar su cabello un poco. Fue inútil, pues no terminaba de gustarle su apariencia. Quizás simplemente se estaba esforzando demasiado.

Se colocó la colonia que normalmente usaba, y tras tomar su móvil y las llaves, bajó a la sala de estar para esperar que llegara la hora.

Ansioso, tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa frente al sofá que se encontraba sentado. ¿Le gustaría a Kyle el lugar? ¿Ocurriría algo entre ellos? ¿Serían correspondidos sus sentimientos, o se tornaría mal el asunto y acabaría con el corazón roto? Imaginó la cara de Kyle, su rostro transformándose en una mueca, con una ceja en alto y expresión burlona, entonces reiría por su inocencia al pensar que tenía esperanza, y... Y...

-Llevas una eternidad mirando el reloj. No te había visto tan ansioso por algo desde que te llevamos al acuario por primera vez en tu noveno cumpleaños. Y tú _amabas _ir al acuario.

Stan casi pega un brinco.

Se encontraba tan inmerso en su propio mundo, con su mente divagando y creando posibles escenarios, que no reparó en la presencia de su madre hasta que ésta se hizo notar.

-Mamá... Lo lamento. No puedo evitarlo-. Se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo explicarle a su madre que por dentro moría de nervios debido a un chico que le gustaba. Y mucho.

Las madres al parecer tenían algo que las hacía comprender sin necesidad de palabras. O, al menos, la madre de Stan lo tenía, pues sonrió, su expresión suavisándose a cada segundo.

-Entiendo, cariño. Tu papá me ha dicho que tomarás prestado el auto. ¿Saldrás con alguien especial? Hace mucho que no veo a Wendy por aquí...

Mierda.

Stan contuvo la necesidad de mostrarse incómodo con la conversación.

Había olvidado contar a sus padres y a su hermana el pequeño gran detalle que fue el fin de su relación. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con su mente trabajando a mil por hora, se debatió internamente si lo mejor era esperar, o no tomar a sus padres por sorpresa en un futuro si _algo _sucedía. En el mejor de los escenarios, por supuesto.

-Wendy y yo... Somos sólo amigos, desde hace ya un tiempo. Hoy... Saldré con Kyle, el hijo mayor de los Broflovski-. Decidió decir. Stan deseó cerrar los ojos o ser capaz de apartar la vista de los ojos de su madre, para no tener que presenciar su reacción.

Ella sólo sonrió con aún más amplitud.

-Me imaginaba. Lo de Wendy, digo. En parte es un alivio, nunca creí que ustedes dos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, ¿sabes?

-Sí, uhh... Creo que es mejor de esa forma.

-Kyle es un buen chico. Inteligente, educado y atento. Además sé que se preocupa mucho por ti. Y tú por él.

Stan frunció el ceño. El corazón le latía más rápido conforme avanzaba la charla. Su madre _sabía_ algo, y lo había sabido durante algún tiempo ya.

-Creí que no lo conocías muy bien.

-Hijo, _claro _que lo conozco. Estoy más al tanto de tu vida de lo que crees. Sé que ya no le hablas a los muchachos del equipo, y, ¿cómo no conocer a Kyle? Ha estado aquí las suficientes ocasiones y has estado en su casa, también. Sabía que las cosas con Wendy no resultaron, pero esperaba que _tú _me lo contaras.

La noticia de que su madre había hecho la vista gorda en cuanto a la situación con Wendy lo hizo reflexionar acerca de cuánto _realmente_ conocía de lo que había sucedido y estaba sucediendo.

-Perdona por no contarte. Han sido unos meses...

Stan no pudo encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo. Ninguna le hacía justicia. Su madre asintió.

-Quiero que sepas que Kyle es siempre bienvenido como parte de nuestra familia.

Su madre tenía ese _algo _en la mirada que le hacía comprender lo que quería decir, que _entendía. _Y de repente Stan sintió un nudo en la garganta, que no supo si era de alivio, o del manojo de distintas emociones que era. Saber que lo _aceptaban, _tanto a él como a Kyle, quitó un gran peso que no sabía que tenía sobre los hombros. Casi se echa a llorar de alegría, y sintió unas ganas terribles e inusuales de abrazar a su madre. Su relación con ella no era mala, no obstante, tampoco eran la familia más unida. Aquello sólo hacía que sus palabras significaran más, y le recordaba lo mucho que en realidad le quería.

-Gracias, mamá -murmuró, casi en el mismo instante en el que el timbre sonó.

-Anda, no hagas al chico esperar. ¡Suerte, y ten cuidado, hijo! -sonrió una última vez antes de dejar a Stan solo nuevamente.

Stan respiró profundamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, ahora con una ligera sensación de nauseas que nunca había experimentado antes.

Stan no podría haberse preparado para aquel momento ni aunque lo hubiese deseado. Kyle lucía tan atractivo que no notó que se había quedado paralizado en el marco de la puerta, observando con expresión embobada. Kyle sonreía desde el instante en el que Stan había abierto la puerta, sin embargo, su sonrisa se agrandó al notar la expresión de Stan. _Sabía _lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Hey -saludó Kyle, al ver que Stan no hacía gesto alguno.

-Luces increíble -soltó, sonrojándose al instante. Ese no era el saludo que había planeado decir-. Quiero decir, eh, hola -rascó su nuca, con nerviosismo. Stan era un desastre, en contraste con la aparente tranquilidad que Kyle transmitía, como si supiera qué decir con exactitud, y la manera adecuada de comportarse y llevar la situación.

-Gracias. Tú no estás nada mal. ¿Nos iremos ya, o necesitas tomar algo más?

En el lenguaje de Kyle, decir que "no estaba nada mal", era un gran, gran cumplido.

Stan negó con la cabeza, palpando en su bolsillo en busca de las llaves del auto e intentando repetirse de manera interna que todo saldría bien, que sólo era Kyle, su amigo... Su atractivo amigo, con una camisa verde que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, y un abrigo negro que le quedaba a la perfección. Stan no pudo evitar percatarse en su cabello, careciente de su gorro, con los rizos que siempre escondía luciendo tan bien que Stan se preguntó por qué molestarse en utilizar algo para cubrir su cabello.

Sí.. Sólo era Kyle.

Stan se preguntó cómo sería capaz de resistir la tentación de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de su amigo, y besarlo justo en los labios sin más aviso. Casi temió no ser capaz de conducir correctamente. Tenía que concentrarse en el camino.

* * *

Kyle podía _sentir _el nerviosismo de Stan. Había algo diferente en el ambiente, podía notarlo. Era mucho más pesado, no como solía ser entre ambos. Siempre había sido sencillo bromear y hablar sobre cualquier cosa con Stan, incluso cuando no terminaba de agradarle y no era más que _Marsh_ para él.

No podía decidir si era un buen silencio, de aquellos por los que vale la pena pasar antes de que ocurra lo que se había anticipado, o si daría inicio a algo mucho más incómodo. ¿Qué tal si Stan decidía que aquello no era lo que quería? Kyle no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Tras un par de minutos de conducir en silencio, Stan aparcó frente a un lago del que Kyle había escuchado, pero jamás lo había visitado hasta entonces. En efecto, Stan no se equivocaba al haberle mencionado que le gustaría el lugar. No nevaba, pero nieve de días anteriores aún yacía sobre los pinos de los pinos que rodeaban el lago y llegaban hasta una montaña que se perdía en el horizonte. El agua se encontraba levemente congelada en la superficie. Los rayos del sol terminaban de adornar el resto del paisaje.

-Caminemos un poco -dijo Stan, una vez ambos habían salido del auto.

-Si nos perdemos y morimos será tu culpa.

Stan rió un poco, sin embargo, Kyle detectó algo de nervios que intentaba ocultar sin mucho éxito. Y contuvo los deseos de tomar su mano, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

-¿Sabes? Terminé uno de los libros que me regalaste. Y me ha encantado, muchas gracias, Ky.

-No hay de qué. Me alegra saber que he hecho buena elección.

-Claro. Tienes que leerlo lo antes posible, amigo.

-Lo haré. Prometido -Kyle levantó una mano, como para validar su promesa-. Yo he estado escuchando el CD que me diste. Me sorprendió que pusieras _Wonderwall_, de Oasis. No suelo tararearla mucho, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla mencionado, pero es de mis favoritas.

-¿Enserio? Wow. He acertado, entonces. La verdad es que la había escuchado en la radio, hacía un tiempo atrás, un día en el autobús de camino a la escuela. Creo que en ese tiempo no éramos amigos, aún. Pero me gustó tanto que después la busqué. Y mientras hacía la lista para el CD, la recordé, y pensé, ¿por qué no?

Kyle soltó una ligera risa.

-Suena extraño, pensar que antes no éramos amigos.

Stan rió de igual manera.

-Lo sé. Ahora no puedo ni imaginar mi vida sin ti en ella.

Kyle se sonrojó, sus ojos ampliándose al escuchar la frase, y el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra el pecho. Stan lo miró; sus miradas encontrándose al instante, y entonces su amigo pareció caer en cuenta de lo que recién había dicho y cómo sonó. De inmediato sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como las de Kyle. Ambos apartaron la mirada, avergonzados.

-¿Crees que te irá bien en la consulta de mañana? Me habías dicho que era con el nutriólogo, ¿no? -Stan preguntó, después de un rato.

Kyle pateó una rama al dar el siguiente paso.

-Eso espero. Supongo que sí. Con suerte mi alimentación no estará _tan _controlada, y dentro de un mes o algún par de meses podré comer más cosas.

-Ky, puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Tú sabes, al respecto...

Kyle se mordió el labio inferior, dudando.

Una parte de él seguía temiendo que Stan lo juzgara por su pasado. Por otro lado, pensar aquello resultaba estúpido, pues le había demostrado que jamás haría tal cosa. Además, si su relación se dirigía hacia algo más que simple amistad, lo mejor era que Stan _supiera_.

-Adelante.

-Sé... Sé que estuviste muy mal. Sé que tus compañeros eran _horribles. _Pero... ¿Por qué _exactamente _estuviste en el hospital, que hizo que tengas que realizar tantos chequeos, aún después de tanto tiempo?

Kyle pensó durante un par de segundos como responder.

-Es complicado.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres, entiendo.

-No, tú... Eres especial para mí, Stan. Diferente a otras personas que he conocido, y... El punto es que, creo que _quiero _que sepas, porque _confío_ en ti.

Stan pareció movido por aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no dijo nada más, en espera de que Kyle continuara hablando.

-Fue un día muy duro. Estaba cansado de todo. Sentía que la cabeza me estallaría y tenía un par de moretones que de repente dolían más. Mis padres tenían... Estas botellas de alcohol en la alacena. No pensaba con claridad, y así me embriagué por primera vez. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, y en ese momento me pareció la mejor idea tomar un puño de pastillas para el dolor. Honestamente no recuerdo haber considerado que era alcohol lo que estaba bebiendo con las medicinas -la garganta de Kyle comenzó a sentirse áspera, y hablar resultaba más difícil-. Luego comencé a sentirme terrible, como _realmente terrible. _Lo que más me asusta, es recordar que pensé _¿ya qué más da? _Me estaba dando por vencido sin saberlo -silencio-. Después me desmayé, y si no me hubieran encontrado casi al instante, no estaría aquí -Stan pareció sobresaltarse ante esas palabras-. Tuve _tanta _suerte. Lo catalogaron como _intento de suicidio por sobredosis. _Lo cierto es que no fue mi intención. Muy, muy en el fondo quizás lo fue. Pero eso no era todo. La combinación de esas dos sustancias y el mal estado de mi estómago sólo empeoró mi condición... Y esa es otra historia. No sé cual sea más terrible, supongo que la del hospital, pero... Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora y-

Kyle fue interrumpido por los brazos de Stan envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, tan lleno de afecto y preocupación que Kyle se encontró a sí mismo inclinándose hacia el contacto casi de inmediato, la tensión que tenía sobre los hombros desapareciendo. Los ojos de ardían y notó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decirle a Stan que estaba bien, que ahora estaba ahí y es lo que importaba, que todo _estaría_ bien.

-Estoy tan, tan feliz de que estés aquí. -la voz de Stan salió algo temblorosa, y sus brazos seguían fuertemente aferrados a Kyle, como si temiera que desapareciera. Kyle rodeó a Stan por la cintura- Lamento haber preguntado.

Stan siempre sabía decir las frases apropiadas y actuar de acorde a la situación. En aquel momento, lo que Kyle necesitaba escuchar era justo eso, que alegraba que estuviera ahí, como recordatorio de que él era _importante, valioso. _

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y no pudo evitar sorber por la nariz. Era, con seguridad, el abrazo más emotivo que alguien le había dado en un buen tiempo.

-No importa. -Lo cierto es que sí importaba. Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien gran parte de lo que ocurrió con tanto detalle. La primera vez que lo decía en alto de aquella manera.

Stan no lo juzgó ni siquiera de forma inconsciente, y Kyle se sintió avergonzado de haber pensado que podría hacerlo. Claro que Stan no lo juzgaría.

Sin realmente desearlo, ambos se separaron. Stan le envió una mirada que hacía la silenciosa pregunta de _¿está todo en orden?, _a lo que Kyle respondió con un leve asentamiento de cabeza. Limpió el rastro de las pocas lágrimas que habían caído, con Stan esperando en silencio a que recuperara algo de compostura. Kyle levantó la vista y sonrió.

-El lugar es... Muy bonito, y tienes razón, me ha gustado. Pero, ¿por qué has decidido este sitio? -comentó Kyle, dando por terminado el otro tema de conversación, forzándose a olvidar los recuerdos que había traído consigo aquella charla.

-Planeaba contarte, pero... No en este momento. Te dejaré con curiosidad -Stan sonrió.

Kyle rodó los ojos.

-No es justo. Ahora quiero saberlo aún más-. Stan rió, y Kyle notó que ya habían caminado bastante desde el lago. Miró a los alrededores, no obstante, le fue imposible distinguir el camino por el que habían venido-. Stan... ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Stan pareció alarmarse. Miró alrededor e hizo una expresión de pánico.

-Ky... Creo... Creo que nos hemos perdido.

-¿Qué? Stanley. No juegues.

-¡No bromeo! Joder, joder, joder... No sé cómo he podido distraerme tanto...

-Genial. ¿Y ahora qué?

Kyle comenzó a concentrarse tanto en intentar reconocer el camino que no notó cómo Stan se movía rápidamente hacia su costado. Lo siguiente que Kyle sabía, es que estaba siendo atacado.

Por una oleada de cosquillas.

-¡S-stan! ¡Basta s-si no quieres que m-muera de as-sfixia!

De un momento a otro se encontraban sobre la nieve, Kyle retorciéndose intentando zafarse de su agarre, con su incontrolable risa como única música de fondo en medio del bosque. Stan no paraba de hacerle cosquillas y sólo entonces Kyle recordó lo cosquilludo que en realidad era. Los costados le dolían de tanto reír, y justo cuando sentía que no podría tomar otra bocanada de aire, Stan se detuvo.

Kyle tomó aire, con alivio. En medio de la conmoción, no sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, sin embargo, al abrirlos, cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Stan a centímetros del suyo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, su corazón dio un fuerte brinco que nada tenía que ver con la agitación causada por las cosquillas.

-Perdona. Es sólo que prefiero escucharte reír a verte triste. Y también prefiero lágrimas causadas por cosquillas a unas causadas por malos recuerdos. -Stan sonrió con timidez, como si no pudiera decidirse si había sido el método más adecuado de hacerlo reír.

Funcionó, no obstante. Kyle había de dejado de pensar en aquello, y, en cambio, las palabras de Stan, sus intentos por animarlo, reemplazaron la angustiosa sensación por un afecto inmenso hacia ese chico.

-C-creí que querías asesinarme.- Bromeó, aún haciendo esfuerzos por regularizar su respiración- Tú sabes, todo este plan de salir mientras todos los demás están en una fiesta, el traerme a un bosque en medio de la nada.

Stan miró hacia sus labios mientras hablaba. Por un segundo, Kyle creyó que intentaría _algo. _Sin embargo, al siguiente instante, Stan se encontró rápidamente de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. El corazón de Kyle aún latía con fuerza.

-Tampoco estamos perdidos. ¡Pero debiste haber visto tu cara! Digna de una fotografía. De todas formas, si tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien perderme en el bosque, serías tú.

Kyle lo empujó juguetonamente mientras caminaban, hombro con hombro.

-Jódete, Marsh.

-¡Admite que ha sido divertido!

Kyle rodó los ojos.

-Para nada. Eres aburrido.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué dices? Soy muy entretenido.

-O quizás _realmente_ eres aburrido. Pero, hey, ¿quién dijo que no me gustaba lo aburrido?

Stan pareció ser tomado de sorpresa por aquella frase. Kyle sonrió, victorioso.

-Ah. Bien. En caso de que te guste lo aburrido, entonces mi meta será ser lo más aburrido posible. Súper aburrido. Como en, me deberían dar el premio de el chico más aburrido de todo South Park. Honestamente, ahora que lo dices, siempre he sido muy aburrido, esa es la historia del lago, de hecho; aquí es donde solía venir cuando al cumplir diez años comencé a sentir que nadie me comprendía, ni siquiera Kenny, y entonces vendría cualquier otro niño, y me diría algo como 'hey, Stan, ¿por qué de repente eres tan aburrido?' así que sí, _te aseguro _que siempre lo he sido, mi vida siempre fue aburrida hasta que llegaste tú, y esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti-

Stan se detuvo en seco. Kyle casi tropieza gracias al movimiento tan brusco que realizó al detener su caminar y voltear su vista hacia Stan.

-Er... Quiero decir, eh... ¿Podemos olvidar que dije eso? No tienes por qué, tú sabes, corresponder ni nada de eso, yo... Bueno... Todo esto sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza, la verdad es que tenía planeado decírtelo de todos modos, porque no soportaba esconderlo más. Tú... Eres todo, Kyle, el puto sol parece más brillante cada mañana gracias a que tú estás aquí, y lo cierto es que _muero _de miedo al pensar en perderte, pero si tú no estás cómodo conmigo ahora que sabes esto estás en todo tu derecho de-

Kyle lo atrajo hacia sí. Y entonces se encontraba besando a Stan, justo en los labios. Después de _tanto _tiempo deseando hacerlo, e incluso después de todas las ocasiones en las que fantaseó el cómo sería, nada se comparaba con la realidad del momento. Stan se relajó casi al instante, soltando un suave suspiro en medio del beso, contento.

Cualquiera diría que no era la primera vez que se besaban. Sus labios parecían moverse con fluidez, como si llevaran _años_ haciéndolo. Los labios de Stan se sentían cálidos contra los suyos, algo más fríos. Una mano se posicionó sobre su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón, y Kyle pensó que ahora era irrelevante si Stan podía sentir o no sus descontrolados latidos aun sobre sus prendas.

La otra mano de Stan pronto encontró su camino hacia el rostro de Kyle, justo en ese espacio en medio del cuello y la mejilla. Por su parte, Kyle fue bajando de los extremos superiores de la chaqueta de Stan hasta su cintura, acariciando ocasionalmente. Todo esto mientras sus labios seguían sobre los del otro, explorando, sintiendo, expresándolo todo con movimientos.

La nieve parecía sentirse más ligera bajo sus pies. Kyle ya no recordaba que se encontraban en el medio del bosque.

-Wow -murmuró, una vez se hubieron separado un par de centímetros.

-Vaya forma de cortarme la inspiración -Stan rió suavemente, y a Kyle lo sorprendió un agradable hormigueo al sentir el tacto de la mano de Stan acariciando su cabello cercano a la nuca.

-¿Inspiración? Eso no era inspiración. Estabas balbuceando. _De nuevo._

-¿Tan mal estuvo? -Stan se mordió el labio inferior, y Kyle no pudo evitar clavar la vista en aquel punto. Donde había besado segundos atrás.

-Sí -mencionó distraídamente-. Besas mejor de lo que das discursos.

-Bien, escuchar eso es un consuelo -Stan sonrió.

-Aunque lo de _el sol más brillante _fue agradable. Algo cursi, pero... ¿Qué digo? Eres _tú, _claro que sería cursi. -Kyle negó con la cabeza, como si la idea de un Stan _no cursi_ fuera absurda.

Las mejillas de Stan se ruborizaron. Probablemente no recordaba haber dicho eso. Al menos en voz alta.

-¿Oops?

-¿Ahora me besarás tú, o qué?

Stan no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

* * *

Los acontecimientos no habían tomado el rumbo que Stan había anticipado. Tampoco era que se quejara. Todo lo contrario, incluso daba gracias a su ocasional balbuceo y poca capacidad para expresar lo que sentía. Besar a Kyle hacía que todo valiera la pena.

El camino hacia el auto fue agradable. Bromearon como siempre lo hacían, y si llegaban a sumirse en silencio, era uno agradable, nunca tenso o pesado, e iban caminando tan juntos que sus dedos se rozaban constantemente.

No fue hasta que subieron al auto, que Stan comenzó a pensar demasiado las cosas. Más de lo que debería. ¿Deberían de hablar del asunto? ¿Y ahora qué? Kyle le había besado, en primer lugar, pero, ¿qué significaba?

Su amigo pareció notar esto. Colocó una mano en su muslo, y Stan no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Kyle.

El tacto de Kyle casi lo hace olvidar que éste había hecho una pregunta en primer lugar.

-Me preguntaba... Si hablaríamos acerca de, tú sabes, lo que ocurrió. -de repente Stan estaba consciente de cada movimiento que hacía la mano de Kyle sobre su muslo, así fuera casi imperceptible.

Kyle frunció el ceño.

-Stan. Te besé, en los labios. Y pienso hacerlo _de nuevo_, eso y _más_. Creí que era obvio -Stan debió de haber soltado algo parecido a un "oh", pues, segundos después, Kyle agregó-. ¿Alguna objeción?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -quizás aquello había sonado demasiado desesperado-. Es decir. Para nada. Increíble, de hecho -se apresuró a aclarar.

-Bien. Me alegro.

Kyle sonrió, y Stan estaba a punto de contestar que también se alegraba cuando el ruido de su móvil le interrumpió. Era un mensaje de texto de Kenny.

"_¿Ya lo besaste? ¿O algo más? Que es la primera cita, ten paciencia o lo espantarás, Stan. Aún así, recuerden, la protección ante todo, tórtolos. Xx" _

Stan reprimió los deseos de pellizcar el puente de su nairz.

"_Jódete. ¿Estás ebrio?" _Respondió. Otros dos texto llegaron casi al instante.

"_Grcias, lo haré ;)" _Y _"Quizás. Pero es una fiesta, ¿qué esperabas, hermano?" _

A Stan le preocupaba cuando Kenny tomaba demasiado. Su estado era impredecible, podía pasar de estar cariñoso, a bromista o melancólico. A veces todas al mismo tiempo. Y Stan era quien solía hacerse cargo de que llegara a salvo a _su _casa, pues Kenny odiaba llegar a la suya propia y que su hermana lo viera en ese estado.

"_Ten cuidado al regresar. Sabes donde está la llave" _envió.

"_Ntp prblmnte duerma aquí." _Fue la respuesta de Kenny.

Aquello tranquilizó a Stan. Sus padres nunca preguntaban el _por qué_ cuando Kenny pasaba una noche con ellos, y su amigo sabía dónde se encontraba la copia de la llave que la madre de Stan se había molestado en pedir para sólo para él. Sin embargo, era mucho más seguro que se quedase donde Cartman.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es Kenny. Está en la fiesta de Cartman, por supuesto. Y ebrio también. Pero al parecer dormirá ahí, por lo que eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-Eso creo. Tampoco sonaba _tan _ebrio, me alarmaría si hubiera mencionado algún tema... Delicado para él. ¿Comprendes?

-Por supuesto. Aunque, si te tranquiliza un poco más, puedo pedirle a Cartman que se asegure que duerma ahí.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, amigo.

-No hay problema. Además, yo tampoco quisiera que le pasara nada a Kenny.

Kyle sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y comenzó a teclear con rapidez. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje de texto se escuchó a los pocos segundos. Kyle rodó los ojos, y Stan supo que Cartman había contestado. Kyle volvió a teclear, y seguido esperó, con la vista clavada en la pantalla del móvil, que le iluminaba parte del rostro.

La segunda ocasión que Kyle recibió un mensaje de texto, una sonrisilla de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro. Guardó el móvil, poniéndolo nuevamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y miró Stan aún con aquella sonrisa.

-Todo listo. Kenny está seguro.

-Mejor no pregunto cómo has logrado que Cartman acepte echarle un ojo y vigilar que se quede, pero... Gracias.

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

-No hay de qué. -sonrió, en aquella ocasión, con mayor suavidad.

Stan encendió la radio. Ninguno habló durante un instante, hasta que la mente de Stan comenzó a divagar. Repasando una y otra vez aquel beso, que en ese momento se sentía tan... Lejano. ¿De verdad había ocurrido, o lo habría imaginado todo? O quizás se levantaría en cualquier momento, y notaría decepcionado, como todo había sido un sueño...

_Stand by me _sonaba en medio del silencio. No era necesario decir nada, y ambos lo sabían.

Miró a Kyle, para encontrarse con que también lo había estado observando. Había algo en su mirar, algo que quería transmitirle y Stan se esforzaba por leer. Tal vez gracias a su misma distracción, comprendió que Kyle esperaba que hiciera _algo_. Por el simple hecho de que ahora _podía, _no eran necesarias explicaciones o que pensara demasiado las cosas.

Le parecía curioso. Siempre creyó que Kyle era alguien demasiado meticuloso y quien más pensaba antes de actuar, usualmente con frialdad y una visión realista cuando, en cambio, él se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, por la euforia del momento o los sentimientos contenidos con los que no podía cargar más.

Era agradable saberlo, que Kyle no tenía que poner todas sus barreras y alarmas estando con él. Que también era capaz de _no pensar en exceso _en ocasiones, y actuar conforme a lo que sentía.

Así que Stan se inclinó y le besó con fuerza. Esta vez quería ser el _comprendido_, que Kyle _notara_ cuánto había esperado para que aquello pudiera pasar, lo mucho que le quería.

La posición era de lo más incómoda y no podía importarles menos; con Stan en el asiento del conductor y Kyle en el del copiloto, buscar acortar distancia era una tarea un tanto complicada, mas no imposible. Para Stan sólo existía Kyle, Kyle y su suaves rizos que le rosaban la frente, su piel cálida y las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su cuello.

Y se sentía _tan _completo, como si Kyle fuese la pieza que faltaba en su vida, aquello que había estado esperando sin notarlo, pero que, una vez teniéndolo, no podía visualizar una vida sin él.

Podía sonar tonto, viniendo de un adolescente que siente que el mundo le pertenece y los amores son eternos. Pero Kyle había llegado en el momento preciso, y había impactado _tanto _la vida de Stan en _todo _sentido, que le era difícil creer que otra persona de le comparara.

Al alejarse, Stan notó con rapidez las mejillas ruborizadas de Kyle, pese a la poca iluminación. Ambos se sonrieron casi tímidamente. Sabían que habían dado un paso que haría que su relación cambiara a partir de entonces, paso con el que ambos parecían más que felices.

Stan tomó la mano de Kyle.

-¿Ya lo sabías? -preguntó. Kyle rió, y Stan sabía que se reía de su pregunta y _quizás _de él mismo, pero poco le importaba si podía escucharlo reír así.

-Creo que _todos _lo sabían.

Stan soltó un quejido.

-¿Tan mál estaba?

-Tal vez. Quiero decir, al principio no estaba seguro.

-¿Y cuándo lo notaste?

-Al llegar de California te notaba... Distinto. Pero no podía decir exactamente en qué. Y cuando me contaste de tu ruptura con Wendy, _sospeché. _Luego me dijiste que alguien te interesaba y, no lo sé, dejé las pocas sospechas que tuve antes porque parecía _imposible. _Creía que eras luego ocurrieron _cosas _y dejé de tener dudas, porque era jodidamente obvio. Al menos que también te gustan los chicos.

-Vaya, descubres cosas de mí mismo incluso antes que yo. Aunque supongo que no es sorpresa. Viniendo de ti.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kyle.

-Por supuesto. La verdad es que es de las pocas ocasiones en las que me he alegrado al equivocarme en algo.

-¿Eso significa que _sabías _pero aún así me dejabas hacer el ridículo frente a ti en algunas ocasiones?

-Era tierno -Kyle se encogió de hombros-. Pero cuando balbuceabas era divertido -miró a Stan con un gesto socarrón-. Excepto esta última vez. Sobrepasaste mis límites.

-Por una vez creo que me alegro de eso.

-Creo que hasta le agradezco a tus palabras incoherentes. Y, para que sepas, no creo que seas _tan _aburrido. O, tal vez lo eres, pero en ese caso, ¿qué más da? Seremos aburridos _juntos, _entonces.

Kyle le dio un leve apretón en la mano, y éste lo miró con tanto cariño que se sintió abrumado.

Stan no podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

**¡Al fin! (?) Uh, el angst está a punto de venirse y no puedo esperar a escribirlo, ya demasiado fluff :))) (?)**

**Otra cosa: Este capítulo no está revisado. He terminado de escribirlo y he venido sólo a postearlo, porque muero de sueño. Mañana probablemente sea cuando lo revise, así que, si antes de que eso suceda alguien nota algún error o algo que se me haya pasado, por favor avísenme. **

**Saludos! **


End file.
